Una vida de Instituto Normal
by Synchronicity girl
Summary: "Al final, las diferencias son las que nos unen, ¿no es así?" En el instituto Graude existe un grupo de amigos, mejor conocidos como los Caballeros de Bronce, quienes son amigos de las "rarezas del instituto". Acompaña a este peculiar grupo en sus "aventuras" estudiantiles, las cuales están llenas de locura, diversión y complejidad... Una vida completamente "normal". (HIATUS)
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Ahhhmmmm… ¡HOLA!**

 **Primero que nada gracias por haber entrado en esta historia! Si fue por equivocación, no te vayas, dale una oportunidad!**

 **Esta no es mi primera historia en este sitio, pero sí es en el fandom de Saint Seiya… ese anime envicia a la gente.  
Este es un mundo alternativo… basado de una u otra manera en hechos verídicos… algo así xD**

 **Así que, sin más preámbulos les presento el prólogo de: Una vida de Instituto "Normal"**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

Prólogo:

La rubia de 16 años estaba sentada mientras observaba su regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Junetcita?- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, diciendo las palabras muy cerca de su cuello.  
La chica soltó un grito y atestó un golpe en, lo que ella suponía era, la cabeza del sujeto.  
Al dar vuelta para observar a su víctima se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos-por no decir el mejor- Shun Akasawa.

-¡SHUN, CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO!- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Luego él se sentó a su lado, la rubia siguiendo su ejemplo.

-Y para responder a tu pregunta, estoy viendo el regalo que me dieron las chicas- dijo pasándole el objeto

-¿Un álbum de fotos?-preguntó él extrañado- pensé que te regalarían algo… no sé… diferente… algo de anime… algo para decir que eres kawaii…

-Fue idea de Shaina- replicó ella

-Ahora toooooooodo tiene sentido- dijo asintiendo- tiene varias fotos, supongo.

-Sip. Shaina y Pandora se encargaron de poner la gran mayoría de cosas que han pasado en estos meses de manera cronológica…

-¿Solo son fotos tuyas?

-Nope… también hay fotos del grupo completo…

-¿Y tiene fotos desde…?

-Ahm… creo que desde el primer día de clases.

-Entonces la primera foto es cuando…

-¿Cuándo Erin casi me asesina? Pues sí, esa.

-Era un abrazo…

-¡ESO PUDO SER CUALQUIER COSA, MENOS UN ABRAZO!- gritó molesta- Si Pandora y tú no hubieran estado presentes… yo ya estaría muerta…

-Ahora que lo pienso… cuatro personas casi mueren ese día…

-¿Quiénes más?- preguntó extrañada

-Pandora, Hyoga, Jabu y Hyoga.

-Oh cierto… ¿Tan locos son?- rio mientras observaba la foto que Shunrei tomó. En ella aparecía Erin, literalmente, colgada del cuello de Junet. Pandora tenía a Erin agarrada de un brazo mientras tiraba de ella para separarse de Junet. Shun trataba de separar a Junet de Erin sosteniendo a la primera de la cintura y golpeando la mano de Erin. Thetis estaba al fondo haciendo el signo de paz con los dedos.

-Ya me tengo que ir, Junet-dijo él sacándola de su ensoñación.

-¿Ah?... o cierto, adiós Shun-

La chica se quedó recapacitando… ¿Por qué escogió amigos tan anormales?

XoxxoX

 **N/A: y esto fue todo por hoy! Gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios, ayudan mucho!**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima!**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	2. I Primer día de clases

**N/A: Hola otra vez! Gracias por leer el capitulo anterior y leer esta nueva entrega.**

 **Ahora responderé reviews:**

 **Kimi-Sousuke: seeeeeeh, muy anormales OwO. Pos... de una u otra manera esto está basado en mis hermosisimas y loquísimas amigas XD Aquí está la actualización, gracias por leer este vomito textual xD**

 **SakuraGaby: jajajajajajjaja, somos taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan normales xD gracias por releer esta cosa loca XD**

 **Sin más preámbulos, el primer capitulo de: Una Vida de Instituto "Normal".**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA**

XoxxoX

"Primer día de clases"

-¡NO VIENE NADIE!- gritaba una desesperada rubia

-Yo estoy aquí, y te recuerdo soy un ser vivo, un ser humano… por ende soy alguien, Erin- respondió la pelimorada recargándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos- que nadie más haya venido es diferente.

-¡Pero tenemos que ponernos al día con lo que ha pasado en las vacaciones!- replicó Erin, viendo hacia las gradas, donde una chica pelilila subía tirando de algo tras de si misma- ¡SAORI!

La mencionada hizo el signo de paz y dejó ver a lo que arrastraba… más bien _quien._ El castaño sonreía tontamente.

-¡¿Y TU QUE HACES TOMADO DE LA MANO CON MI AMIGA?!- gritó Erin- ¡SUELTALA, INUTIL!

-Tranquila, Erin- dijo Saori sonriendo- Seiya y yo estamos saliendo

La rubia se acercó lentamente al castaño, quien sonreía entre asustado y nervioso. Con una cara de psicópata recién salida del manicomio le tomó de los hombros y le sacudió violentamente.

-¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LE LAVASTE EL CEREBRO A MI AMIGA?!- gritaba, haciendo que la otra chica abriera los ojos para observar la tortura de su amigo- ¡INUUUUUUUUUUUUTIL!

-No me lavó el cerebro- dijo Saori con voz calmada, haciendo que Erin se detuviera-

-Saori y yo estamos saliendo y somos felices- dijo él pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica. A esto Erin sonrió

-¡Y YO HARÉ QUE ESTO TERMINE!- pasó corriendo un chico mayor, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules

-¡MUERE, JABUUUUUUUUUU!- Seiya salió corriendo detrás del chico, dejando a Saori con la palabra en la boca.

-Ya vengo- le entregó sus cosas a Erin- no quiero tener de novio a un asesino.

-Y otra vez solas- suspiró

-¿Quiénes están solas?- preguntó una tercera voz-

-¡Miho!- la pelimorada saludó a su amiga

-Hola, Pandora

La pelinegra de dos coletas se unió a la plática, una plática tranquila.  
En ese momento aparecieron Shiryu y Shunrei, seguidos de una molesta Shaina.

-¡Shiryu, Shunrei!- saludó Miho con la mano- ¡Shaina!

-Holo- solo la última mencionada contestó, los otros dos estaban demasiado ocupados en su plática

-¡TU!- gritó Pandora corriendo hacia Shaina y tomándola de los hombros, sacudiéndola como Erin a Seiya- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTA EL ROMANCE?!- refiriéndose a las novelas melodramáticas que le comentó había visto en vacaciones- ¡NO ERES LA MISMA!

-Hola, Pandora. Sí, Pandora, he estado bien, Pandora, gracias por preguntar- respondió sarcástica

-Sí, sí, como sea-replicó.

Luego de que los tortolitos reaccionaran a la presencia de los demás estuvieron platicando sobre su relación, ya que Erin prácticamente obligó a Shunrei a hablar.

-Y pasamos navidad juntos- Erin tenía una cara emocionada, Miho escuchaba con atención y Shaina con Pandora… ellas hacían bromas sobre el tema, ganándose golpes por parte de Shunrei- y él me regaló esto- mostró un prendedor en forma de flor color blanco con detalles dorados en el centro

-Que bonita- dijo Miho.

En ese momento Saori reapareció, tirando del chico quien caminaba mientras murmuraba incoherencias por lo bajo.

-De la que se salvó- fue lo único que comprendió Shiryu.

En ese momento Pandora vio de reojo a otra de sus amigas, por lo que decidió ir a saludar

-Ya vuelvo- dijo dando media vuelta para ver a los demás, pero al retomar la marcha normal tropezó con una lámina que había en el suelo y cayó al suelo de manera graciosa.

-Hola, Pandora- saludaron las otras chicas, riendo y mirándole simpáticamente para luego entrar al salón.

-Típico, una se cae por saludarlas y ellas se van… con amigas así para que querer enemigas…

Cuando iba a levantarse sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y le alzaba.

-Agradece que solo Shaina, Shunrei, Shun y yo vimos eso… y ellas también…- dijo el peliazul luego de que se pusiera de pie.

-Aja, sí, gracias- respondió quitando el polvo de su chaleco- hola a ti también, Ikki

-Hola- dijo secamente colocando su brazo en el hombro de la chica-

-Hermano- dijo un chico peliverde quien regresaba de haber ido a saludar a los demás- te llama Seiya. Hola, Pandora

-Hola Shun- la chica sonrió- por lo menos uno de ustedes dos saluda decentemente- miró a Ikki, queriendo que él captara la indirecta- vamos

Llegaron donde estaban las demás y la plática continuó. Varias personas pasaban y quedaban extrañadas al ver la extraña combinación, las _rarezas_ del instituto y los chicos más guapos y populares.  
Aparte de esto, se podía ver como las personas más serias, véase Ikki y Shiryu, y las chicas más centradas, Erin y Pandora, se carcajeaban con sus amigos.

Pronto apareció Thetis, seguida de Junet.

-¡Hola a todos!- sonrió la última mencionada

-¡JUNET, AL FIN LLEGAS!- gritó Erin corriendo a abrazarla. El abrazo que le estaba dando, prácticamente era al cuello, por lo que Erin sin percatarse estaba ahorcando a Junet.

-¡LA VAS A MATAR!- gritó Pandora tirando del brazo de Erin mientras Shun se posicionaba tras Junet por si ella llegaba a caerse

Shunrei sacó su teléfono celular y tomó una foto de la escena. Thetis se colocó justo en el momento para ser fotografiada también, haciendo el símbolo de paz y sonriendo, como si fuera una foto normal.

Cuando por fin consiguieron separarlas, Junet prácticamente cayó en los brazos de Shun

-Etto… gracias, Shun- dijo sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Y TU?! ¡¿ACASO QUERIAS MATARME?!

-Ahora ya ni se puede abrazar a una amiga porque ya la toman de asesina- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Aja, claro- dijo Ikki sarcástico- como te decía, Pandora…

-¡ELLEN!- gritó, ignorando olímpicamente al chico. La chica castaña se asustó, pues estaba de espaldas. Miho, quien también se asustó por el grito, le dio a Pandora un golpe en la espalda, quien casi cae del edificio, de no ser por Ikki, quien tiró de su brazo de una manera un poco violenta, trayéndola hacia sí mismo.

-Ya te voy salvando dos veces- le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Sí. Gracias. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de soltarme?

Cuando él obedeció se escuchó el llamado para que los alumnos se reunieran en el gimnasio del instituto. En el camino se encontraron con su amigo y lo que más se asemejaba a un playboy en el instituto, Shirohana Hyoga.

-Señoritas- dijo colocándose entre Erin y Shaina- no lloren más por mi, yo ya estoy aquí.

-Tu cállate- dijo la peliverde dándole un golpe en la cabeza para luego separarse de él- y por favor, baja de las nubes, ¿quieres?

-Vamos, Shaina- le dijo, soltando también a Erin- tu ya sabes que me amas, déjalo salir.

-Sí, yo te quiero… ¡PERO TRES METROS BAJO TIERRA! ¡Y QUE NO REGRESES!

Era el segundo golpe que se ganaba en el día, cortesía de Shaina.

-Se aprecia el cariño-dijo sarcásticamente con una mano en la zona lastimada- ¿tu si me quieres, verdad Erin?

-Define querer- dijo dejándole atrás.

-¡ERIN!

Entraron al gimnasio y se sentaron en sus puestos, guardando silencio y se mantuvieron callados… como si eso fuese a pasar…

Pandora y Shaina seguían con sus bromas acerca de las relaciones, solo que esta vez las victimas eran Saori y Seiya. Ella contaba la historia a June, Erin y Sunrei, quienes escuchaban encantadas.

-Y luego fuimos a mi casa a ver unas películas- dijo Seiya

-Aja, sí y yo nací ayer- dijo sarcástico Hyoga- ustedes hicieron cosas pervertida- y así se ganó un golpe de Saori en la pierna, otro de Seiya en la cabeza y uno el brazo por Shiryu.

-¿Qué van a andar haciendo?- preguntaron Shun y Junet al mismo tiempo

-Ahh.. bueno, me refiero a que esos dos pubertos hormonales…

Ikki y Pandora se miraron por una milésima de segundo. Pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo, porque ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PERVERTIRLO/A!- golpeando a Hyoga en la cabeza y la pierna.

Ikki actuaba como el hermano mayor de Shun. Pandora, en cambio, actuaba así por el deber moral que sentía de evitar que sus muy amados y pervertidos amigos traumaran de por vida a la rubia.

-En algún momento se tienen que pervertir- dijo Shaina- mira a Ellen, por ejemplo

La chica sonrió, y luego de que un profesor les callara prestaron atención al acto.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: La ficción es mejor que la realidad…. En la realidad la pobre calló en el piso…. Jajajajajajajjajajaja… y no, no exageré… casi casi la matan….**

 **Sé que la personalidad de Pandora no es exactamente como en el anime… pero pronto se verá porqué es esto…**

 **Gracias por leer! Dejen sus comentarios!**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	3. II El respeto a los profesores

**N/A: Hola otra vez! Gracias por leer este vomito textual (que amor el mío, verdad?) nuevamente! Que tal han estado? La ficción ya se volvió realidad? No? PUES SIGAMOS ESPERANDO!**

 **Hora de responder a los reviews!**

 **SakuraGaby: somos normales, no sé que te hace pensar que no! :P No fue intencional... Ella tiene problemitas... Somos las personas mas centradas del universo! :3 :v :P**

 **Sin más preámbulo les presento el segundo capítulo de: Una Vida de Instituto "Normal"**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

"El Respeto a los Profesores"

-¿A qué clase vamos ahora? –le preguntó Shaina a Pandora, quien estaba en el pupitre de al lado.

-Educación física- le respondió desperezándose- es nuestra primera clase con Hilda-sensei… parece buena persona…

-No la subestimen- dijo Ikki desde el pupitre que estaba detrás de Pandora- en sus ojos se refleja la maldad…

Ambas chicas le miraron con "pocker face"

-Aja, claro…- dijo Pandora, quien siguió platicando con Shaina hasta que la profesora entró.

Su largo pelo plateado estaba atado en una cola de caballo relativamente alta, un silbato colgando de su cuello. Una tabla con los nombres de los alumnos y el típico uniforme deportivo.

-¿Ves que tengo razón?- le susurró Ikki a Pandora- su cara es de "morirán todos ustedes"

La maestra ten{ia una cara seria, y su miraba parecía que alcanzaba a ver hasta la parte más profunda de tu alma…

-Soy Hilda de Polaris- se presentó- seré su maestra de educación física…

Las chicas dejaron de prestar atención, hasta que la maestra dijo que saldrían a la cancha a correr.

En el 1C estaban: Junet, Erin, Saori, Shunrei, Shaina, Thetis, Pandora, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki.

En el 1A estaban Miho, Ellen, Makoto y Haru; y en el 1B estaban Marin y Aioria. Marin aún no podía ir al colegio, pues en las vacaciones se lesionó la espalda. Ella y Aioria estaban saliendo, y el chico iba a visitarla todos los días a su casa.

La clase pasó entre bromas de parte de las chicas; es decir, Shaina diciéndole a Hyoga y Shun que hicieran yaoi; y reacciones de los chicos que debían ser fotografiadas… trabajo del que se encargaba Shunrei. Cuando esta terminó fueron a clase de informática y luego regresaron al salón a recibir las clases de inglés.

-¡Teacher!- saludaron Shaina y June al entrar al salón. Pandora, Erin y Saori saludaron con el signo de paz.

-Hi, ladies- saludó el maestro, Mu-sensei. Él era, para muchas, uno de los mejores maestros de inglés, por no decir el mejor, pues era dinámico.

-Miss Pandora- dijo él, comenzando así una plática en alemán con la joven, ella contestando por costumbre.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- preguntó Seiya- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA INTENTAS LANZARNOS?!

-Serás idiota…- dijo Ikki golpeándole la cabeza- ¿acaso no te das cuenta que están hablando en inglés?

-Es alemán, hermano- dijo Shun- el inglés tiene un acento menos fuerte…

-No me importa- dijo Ikki encogiéndose de hombros- para mí siempre será el mismo idioma intelegible.

Mu solo negó con una sonrisa y se acercó al escritorio, encendió su computador y puso un video sobre el tema de discusión.  
Cuando el video hubo terminado y la explicación del tema también, Erin levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta extremadamente fuera de lugar.

-Mu-sensei ¿desde cuando conoce usted a Pandora?- la aludida solo la volteo a ver extrañada.

-Pues… -lo sopesó un momento- conozco a la señorita Pandora desde que tendría unos.. ¿Qué?... 10 años… simpre ha sido así…

-¿Así como?- preguntó ella extrañada

-Seria con las personas que no son muy cercanas a ella, participativa, energética…

-¿Y así de violenta?- preguntó sonriendo socarronamente

-¡NADIE TE DIJO QUE HABLARAS, AKASAWA!- gritó la chica golpeando el brazo del chico, quien comenzó a reír aún más- ¡CÁLLATE!

-Si… también así de violenta….

-¡MU-SENSEI!- antes que pudiera reclamar algo la campana sonó, anunciando la hora del receso.

Todos salieron corriendo, y los chicos se dirigieron a una de las mesas del patio trasero del instituto. Seiya, Hyoga, Erin y Saori se separarón. Las 2 chicas y Seiya iban a tomar el refrigerio con otros chicos, y Hyoga iba a hacer su rutina diaria, iba a perseguir a alguna chica y no se detenía hasta conseguir, por lo menos, un beso.

-Hay veces en que quisiera agarralo de ese cabello de margarina que tiene y estrellar su cara de niño guapo contra una pared, para luego…

Shaina sonrió por las ocurrencias de su amiga. Tomó asiento entre Ellen y Aioria.  
Luego se sentaron Thetis y Miho junto a Makoto y Haru.

Los últimos en llegar fueron los hermanos, Junet y Pandora. Una vez todos sentados comenzó otra plática de las más comunes, la cual terminaba en todos los presentes riendo-carcajeando-.

-¡PARECE GUASÓN!- se quejaba Thetis- ¡SE PONE JUSTO FRENTE A MI CON ESA SU SONRISA SÁDICA!

-Te recuerdo que hablas de mi hermano- dijo Aioria

-¡Pero es un Guasón!- apoyó Junet- ¡Él mismo se ha dicho payaso! ¡Eso no es normal, Aioria!

-Cada quien tiene su forma de enseñanza- apoyó Shun

-Y eso del payaso es algo retórico- secundó Ikki.- aceptemos que es un buen maestro y que es agradable… en lo personal a mí me agrada…

-A mí también- dijo Shun

Todos dijeron lo mismo hasta que llegaron a Aioria

-Es mi hermano… obviamente quiero a ese anciano.

Luego fue el turno de Thetis

-¡Pues a mí no me agrada! Su sonrisa es inútil.

-Yo voy a clases con él en este momento… ¿ustedes?

-Nosotros con Shaka-sensei- dijo Haru

-¡Sus clases son geniales!- dijo Shiryu- mañana a primera hora tenemos clases con él

-¿Nosotros a que clase vamos? – preguntó Seiya

-Si no me equivoco… creo que con Emerude*-sensei- respondió Shaina luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Con Emerude-sensei?- preguntó Ikki

-Ella es muy bonita- dijo Makoto, ganándose un golpe de Miho- ¡pero si es verdad!

Mientras tanto Ikki recordaba… _ojos color verde jade; cabello tan dorado como el oro… era una versión mayor… otra ella._

Entraron a clase de química y física, hicieron un juego de presentaciones básico para irse conociendo mejor como clase.  
La campana sonó anunciando un nuevo cambio de clases.

Emerude-sensei salió del aula y entró Natassia-sensei.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Hyoga con una voz mucho más aguda- digo… Natassia-sensei.

-¿El nenito quiere a su mami?- comenzó a preguntar Seiya mofándose.

-Cállate, burro

Oblígame a callarme, pato mendigo

-Calla, costal de huesos

-No, pelo de margarina.

-Por lo menos mi cabello es lacio y sedoso, no como el tuyo, todo seco y sin vida.

-¿En verdad le das tanta importancia a tu pelo?- preguntó Erin, quien estaba delante de Hyoga, riendo. El chico solo se sonroja.

La maestra decidió hacer una dinámica para conocer y distinguir a sus alumnos.

-Seiya- dijo él cuando tuvo que presentarse- me gusta tocar la guitarra, jugar videojuegos y comer.

-Muy bien. Gracias, Seiya- se sentó.

-Mi nombre es Shirohana Hyoga- dijo el rubio en su momento. A la mayoría de chicas se les encendió la mirada al ver al rubio sonreír y guiñar un ojo- Y bueno, ya todos saben mis gustos- sonrió a las chicas que tenía al lado y luego se sentó.

-¡PLAYBOY!- gritaron Shaina y Pandora al mismo tiempo, ganándose una carcajada de parte de Ikki, quien chocó palmas con Pandora

Luego de que la maestra consiguiera que los alumnos se callaran-pues las _"amiguitas"_ de Hyoga se habían lanzado contra Shaina y Pandora defendiendo a su amado Hyoga- siguieron con la dinámica.

El último chico terminó al momento en que la campana sonó.  
Shaina revisó el horario, iban a Lenguaje y Literatura, con Thanatos-sensei.

-Buenas tardes- dijo él entrando al salón.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron

La clase pasó con tranquilidad, hablando sobre los cuentos fantásticos originales. Como actividad debieron hacer una noticia sobre la historia de Caperucita Roja. Podía ser basada en la historia en la cual Caperucita moría o en el cual ella era salvada por el leñador.

En el equipo de trabajo estaban Junet, Thetis, Shunrei, Shaina, Pandora y una chica de nuevo ingreso, pelirroja y ojos verdes, de tez blanca.

-Soy Pandora- dijo la chica estirando la mano para sacudirla con la pelirroja- bienvenida al instituto Graude.

-Soy Ariza… Tsubaki Ariza- estrechó su mano.

-Que formalidad- dijo con mofa Shunrei.

-¡Bah!- dijo Pandora sentándose

-¿Entonces…?- dijo Ariza sentándose

-¡Yo quiero que caperucita muera!- dijo Junet sonriendo

-Que linda…- el sarcasmo tan característico de Thetis se volvía a presenciar- pero, honestamente, yo también quiero que ella muera…

-¡QUE LA ABUELA SE LA COMA!- gritó súbitamente Shaina- ¡Canibalismo!

Decidieron hacerla sobre una mujer con una enfermedad mental grave, quien en la noche de Halloween había asesinado y comido cruda a su nieta.

-¡Thanatos-sensei!- llamaron las chicas- ¡terminamos el trabajo!

El maestro llegó, seguido de Saori y Erin.

-¿De qué es su historia?

-¡Canibalismoooo!- sonrió Shaina

-Nos van a tachar de locas- dijo Pandora seriamente- Thetis, comienza a preparar los papeles para salir del manicomnio…

-En eso estoy- dijo sonriendo- ¿y el suyo de que trata?

-El lobo sobrevive y hace una campaña contra el abuso animal- respondió Saori- fue idea de la loca esta.

El maestro calificó los cuadernos y los dejó en un pupitre.

-¿Y que le pareció?- preguntó Junet- la cerebro detrás de todo esto está a su lado- señaló a Shaina.

-Fue algo muy bonito- dijo sonriendo y caminando lentamente, dejando a las escritoras con la boca abierta.

-¡NUESTRO PROFESOR ES UN SÁDICO!- gritó Shunrei

-¿Quién?- preguntó Shiryu abrazándola

-El loco maestro de lenguaje- respondió mientras su novio le miraba inquisitivamente.

Saori y Erin leían del cuaderno de Shaina. Los Akasawa se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

-¿De qué trata su noticia, Junet?- preguntó Shun- la nuestra es la entrevista que le hicieron a una traumada Caperucita…

-El idiota de Hyoga no quería que caperucita muriera- dijo Ikki

-¡TODA HERMOSA DAMA MERECE VIVIR!- gritó apareciendo detrás de Pandora, quien le golpeó en la cabeza

-¡Y todo playboy morir!

Ikki y Shun tomaron los cuadernos de Pandora y Junet, respetivamente, para leer la noticia. La sincronización de ambos era impecable, alzaban las cejas, hacían caras de sorpresa, todo al mismo tiempo… incluso dejaron los cuadernos en el pupitre al mismo tiempo.

-Que amigas más sádicas nos fuimos a conseguir- dijo Shun negando divertido.

-Sádica y con pésima caligrafía- dijo Ikki revolviendo el cabello de Pandora

-Muere- dijo ella golpeando el dorso de su mano- y técnicamente la sádica es Shaina, pues fue quien creo la idea. Junet y yo solo la redactamos… y también Shaina…

-Queda comprobado- dejo la peliverde- soy la sádica del grupo.

*Al día siguiente*

-Tengo sueño- dijo Junet poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Shun, y tu me servirás de almohada

-¿Y yo porqué?- preguntó divertido

-Porque eres suave… y hueles bien…-dijo cerrando los ojos-… sobre todo tu cabello….

-Has arruinado mi masculinidad con esa frase…

-¿Qué masculinidad?- preguntó Seiya

-Ja. Ja. Ja- rio sarcásticamente.

Ahí estaban Erin, Ikki, Shun, Saori, Thetis, Junet, Miho, Ellen, Pandora y Seiya.

De pronto apareció un hombre entrado en años, de tez muy bronceada, de ojos negros y con una reluciente calva

-Joven Akasawa- dijo- por favor arregle su corbata, no se mira nada presentable. Amárrese el cabello, parece una niña. Y por favor le suplico, deje a la señorita Shimoda.

-Mi hermano tiene su uniforme impecable- dijo Ikki, quien estaba de espaldas al sub director, y no pensaba darle el lujo de verlo a la cara- a diferencia de cierto maestro que no siquiera trae la corbata, y la camisa que trae hoy es la incorrecta. Además, Junet solamente está descansando en su hombro, no tiene nada de malo. Y otra cosa, mi hermano no parece niña, ¿comprende?

-Ustedes…

-El único que ha hablado he sido yo- dijo tranquilo- si ha de castigar a alguien, pues soy yo…

-Hablaremos más tarde- dijo Tatsumi entrando al edificio.

-¿Cómo sabías todo eso si ni siquiera le volteaste a ver?- preguntó Ellen asombrada.

-Aún más importante- dijo Pandora- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así al subdirector?! ¡Te van a expulsar por idiota!- él se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente le mostré mi concepto de respeto… bueno, respeto hacia él.

XoxxoX

 **N/A:*Emerude no será la misma Esmeralda en este fic.**

 **Si mis oh tan amadas compañeras leyeran esto me asesinarían xD En el colegio, el personaje de Tatsumi es, según ellas, "el maestro más guapo del colegio"… De guapo yo no le encuentro nada… estar en un colegio de genero único les está haciendo mal en la cabeza… Verdad, Yume?**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer otra vez! No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	4. III Con ellos hay suficiente perversión

**N/A: hola, camarones sin cola! Ok, ese saludo me salió raro xD  
Pues aquí regreso para traerles un nuevo capitulo!**

 **~Dedicado a los lectores fantasmas~**

 **Y sin más preámbulo, les presento el tercer capitulo de:Una Vida de Instituto "Normal"**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

"Con amigos así, ¿para que buscar más pervertidos?"

-¡TU NUNCA CUENTAS NADA!- gritó Marin molesta- ¡¿CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS SALIENDO CON MILO?! ¡¿CUANTO?!

-Ahhhmmmm… hace un mes aproximadamente…- respondió Shaina.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde el inicio de clases, estaban a inicios de Febrero. La "pelea" entre Shaina y Marin era porque cierta peliverde no había comentado nada sobre su relación con Milo.

-¿Por lo menos serías tan amable de decirnos como se declaró?- preguntó sarcástica Shunrei

-Estaba en mi cuarto. Él llegó. Me dijo que le gustaba. Yo le dije que él también me gustaba a mí. Me dio una rosa. Me preguntó si quería salir con él. Pedí permiso y dijeron que sí…

-Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiinnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo Ellen con carita de perrito a medio morir- Expliiiiiiiica biiiieeeeeeeeeen…

-Yo ya les expliqué- dijo cruzándose de brazos- que a ustedes no les guste mi explicación es otra cosa.

-Lástima que no estudia aquí- dijo Pandora

-Pero viven juntos- dijo Miho sonriendo con sorna- ¡y eso es una ventaja!

-Yo no voy a andar haciendo cochinadas- dijo Shaina golpeando el hombro de la pelinegra- pervertida…

-No es pervertida- defendió Ellen.

-¡Exacto!- dijo ella sonriente- ¡Mi mente solo es más sexy que la tuya!

-Pero volviendo al tema- dijo Thetis- ¿enserio tu tía te dejó salir con su hijo? Me refiero… ¡es tu primo!

-Técnicamente no es el primo- dijo Pandora- es el hijo de una amiga de su mamá a la que toda su vida llamó "tía". Y aunque fueran primos… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿No crees que el incesto es algo malo?- preguntó Haru sorprendido, a lo que la chica negó, mordiendo un durazno.- ¡¿ni aunque fueran hermanos?!

-Amor es amor… No sabía que estabas en contra del incesto, Haru…

-No es eso- respondió el pelinegro- solo me sorprende un poco que lo digas a los cuatro vientos… la mayoría de las personas que están a favor lo mantienen en secreto… como si al decir que apoyan dijeran que ellos también son incestuosos…

-Pues yo no soy así… ¡YO APOYO EL INCESTO!- gritó

-¡¿ENTONCES DEJARÍAS QUE SHUN E IKKI HAGAN YAOI?! ¡¿O AÚN MEJOR, AIORIA Y AYOROS-SENSEI?!- gritó Ellen.

Ikki, quien estaba tomando un refresco cuando la castaña gritó esto, escupió hacia un lado. Shun tenía una mano en su frente, pensando en porqué su amiga tenía esa ambición de –según ella- yaoisar el mundo. Y el pequeño Aioria estrellaba su cabeza en la mesa, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-El HaruxMakoto no estaría mal… se parecen el la apariencia a los de "Free!", y hacen buen pareja…

-¿Ya les he dicho que están locas?- preguntó Thetis- Si ya se los he dicho, pues déjenme repetirlo… ¡ESTÁN LOCAS!

-Gracias por el cumplido- Ellen guiñó un ojo

-Yo también te agradezco- dijo Shaina haciendo una reverencia. Cuando se reincorporó pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amiga (o "hija", como bromeaban ellas) – ¡somos fujoshis con orgullo!

Luego de que la broma terminara las chicas regresaron al salón.

-Honestamente no me gusta el IkkixShun- dijo Shunrei mientras caminaban hacia el salón- prefiero el ShunxJunet

-Si, la pareja es bonita- respondió Shaina

-No solo es bonita… ¡Es _PERFECTA_!- gritó, siendo la chica que quiere que todos vivan en un cuento de hadas romántico- ¡ESTÁN HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!

Y Shaina seguía escuchando como Shunrei preparaba la declaración de Shun…

-Te recuerdo que no sabes si a Shun le gusta Junet… y si Ikki dará permiso… todos sabemos que si por Ikki fuera, Shun jamás tendría novia…

-¡Por favor, es obvio que a Shun le gusta Junet! Y con lo de Ikki… o lo chantajeo o le consigo una _"amiguita"_ … al final, él también es pervertido….

-Me pregunto si el pervertido es él… o si eres TÚ.- dijo sentándose- pero si me detengo a pensar…. Eres tú, cupido pervertida.

Shunrei le dio un golpe amistoso y fue a sentarse.

*Al día siguiente*

-… y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de contar Haru

-Entonces casi mueres… ¿por una clase de Break Dance?- preguntó Ellen reteniendo una risa

-¡Esa cosa deberían contarla como el nuevo deporte más extremo de los deportes extremos del mundo de los deportes extremos en la dimensión de los deportes extremos!- todos se le quedaron viendo con una pocker face… hasta que Makoto rompió el silencio y comenzó a reir, seguido por los demás- ¡No se rían! Es la maldita verdad…- hacía un puchero

-¡Eres tan kawaii!- dijo Ellen pellizcando su mejilla

-Tu también- dijo él imitando la acción de la chica, resultando en una pelea de quien pellizcaba más fuerte a quien.

En ese momento pasó Shaka-sensei con un pequeño de unos 4 años, quien; asumieron; era su hijo. Erin se levantó y comenzó a preguntarle al niño infinidad de cosas, quien asustado y casi llorando se llevó a su papá de allí, tomando su mano y tirando de él para que caminara. EL maestro solo les sonrió como despedida.

-Erin, déjame decirte que por tu culpa ese pobre niño desarrollará ginecofobia- dijo Pandora

-No sé que rayos es eso- dijo Seiya- pero por tu culpa el pobre niño tendrá Erinfobia

-O fobia a las asaltacunas- propuso Junet

-Jajaja- rio sarcástica- ¡es que es demasiado adorable!

-… ¿adorable en que sentido?- preguntó Hyoga sonriendo socarronamente

-En el sentido de niño adorable…- dijo Erin

-Aja, si claro- dijo Ikki- asaltacunas

En ese momento sonó la campana, anunciando el ingreso a clases. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar… todos menos Pandora.

-Ayuda…

-Eres una perezosa- dijo Ikki regresando y tendiéndole la mano

-Tengo sueño- dijo ella tomando la mano del peliazul.

*En el receso*

Los Akasawa, Junet y Pandora caminaban hacia las mesas, donde los demás esperaban.

-Ahora imagina que por algún motivo muy extraño TODOS vivimos en la misma casa- decía Marin, mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento- y un día encuentras a… a estos dos- señala a unos melosos Shiryu y Shunrei- están haciendo… ya saben… _cosas de adultos_ … ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

-¿¡EH?!- gritó Shiryu- ¡¿Qué nosotros qué?!

-Que si ustedes estuvieran te…

-¡JUNET/SHUN, VAMOS AL CHALET A COMPRAR!- gritaron Pandora e Ikki al mismo tiempo, cada uno mencionando al de su mismo genero

-Dejen que los niños aprendan el arte de…

-¡CALLATE SHAINA!- gritó la pelimorada, tirando del brazo de Junet, siendo seguida por Ikki, quien tiraba del brazo de su hermano

Bajaron y llegaron al chalet. Junet compró una paleta, Shun una soda y Pandora obligó a Ikki a comprarle una soda.

-¿Porqué no te la compraste tú?- preguntó él molesto

-Porque no tenía dinero y tu sí llevabas…

-Pero…

-Aparte ya la compraste y yo ya tomé, así que ya cállate.

Llegaron a la mesa, Ikki y Pandora delante y Shun y Junet detrás.

-¿Y porqué esos dos no?- preguntó Shunrei señalando a los primeramente mencionados

-Porque no están saliendo

-Pero todos sabemos que eso cambiará- dijo Ellen

-¿De que tanto hablan?- preguntó Ikki

-Es el miiiiiiiiiiismo tema- dijo Aioria- el mismo tema…

-P…pero ustedes… ustedes dijeron que… que Ikki y… que este idiota y yo… -Pandora no terminaba las frases- ¡LOS VOY A MATAR!

Comenzó a perseguir a Shiryu, quien no paraba de reírse. Cuando ella se hubo tranquilizado y explicaron la pregunta a Junet y Shun.

-Honestamente no es mi vida, es la suya- contestó Junet la pregunta- y no puedo dominar las suyas, así que…

-Yo no quiero niños corriendo por allí- dijo Ikki- Así que están advertidos…

-Honestamente dependería de donde estuvieran- dijo Pandora- porque si están haciendo sus cochinadas en MI cuarto… o aún peor, en MI cama… agarro a cualquiera de los dos del pelo y se van a terminas sus cochinadas a SU cuarto y SU cama…

-Yo haría como si no vi nada- dijo Shaina- pero dejaría mi celular grabando… ¿lo escuchan? Es el dulce sonido de la extorsión…

-Si fuera mi cama no los detendría, no tengo tan mal corazón como Pandora- dijo Marin- pero ustedes lavan el edredón, las sábanas, las almohadas… TODO. Pero si es en cualquier otra parte… ñeh, sean libres.

-Yo solo pido que dejen una nota- dijo Miho

-Si es yaoi no interrumpo- dijo Ellen

-¿Me repites porqué empezó esta plática?- dijo Makoto a Miho, quien se encogió de hombros- ¿Haru?

-Ahora yo sé todo lo que pasa en las cabezas de estas locas… - dijo- la que empezó fue Marin.

-¡Yo solo quería recopilar información!

-¡Pervertida!

Haru y Ellen voltearon a verse, y pareciese que se pusieron de acuerdo telepáticamente, pues dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Quieren escuchar algo verdaderamente pervertido?

Shaina, Shiryu, Aioria, Marin, Miho, Makoto y, por una extraña razón, Thetis fueron a escuchar el relato…

Cinco minutos después Thetis estaba llorando y los demás tenían una cara de repulsión y/o miedo… todos menos Haru y Ellen, quienes chocaron puños y se sentaron tranquilamente

-Si viviéramos bajo el mismo techo seríamos un peligro para la sociedad…- dijo Shun.

-Más con amigos así- Aioria señaló a los chicps, quienes sonrieron inocentemente.

-¿Para que se quieren pervertidos en la vida?- dijo Miho

-Solo con nuestra fujoshi kawaii es suficiente- dijo Pandora, a lo que Ellen sonrió e hizo el signo de paz.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: y a la fecha sigo sin saber que rayos hablaron allí… y si soy sincera… no quiero saberlo. Aunque desde ese día la Thetis real (?) le tiene miedo a la Ellen real… jajajajaja….**

 **Eso fue todo por hoy! No olviden dejar sus comentarios, animan bastante! Pasen una feliz semana!**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	5. IV La hora de fans y el ajedrez

**N/A: Hola, gente del mundo! Como han estado? Que tal me los trata la vida?**

 **Pues yo aquí, regresando con el nuevo capi de esta cosa!  
Pero antes de continuar, responderé sus reviews!**

 **SakuraGaby: últimamente me está dando más miedo que de costumbre…. Y Ellen… Ellen quiere su yaoi del día del maestro xD. Algún día lo sabremos, Yume querida, algún día lo sabremos.**

 **DarkJacquie: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DARLE FAVORITE A ESTE VOMITO TEXTUAL!**

 **Y sin más preámbulo, les presento el capitulo 4 de: Una Vida de Instituto "Normal"**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

"La horda de fans y un juego de Ajedrez"

-¡Ikki!- canturreó la chica- ¿Por qué noooooo?

-Porque no quiero ni puedo.

Pero Ikki… ¡solo es un juego!

-Un juego que estoy casi 100% seguro que tú ganarías.

-¡No! Yo tampoco puedo jugar…

-¿Entonces…?- alzó la ceja

-¡No seas así! No quiero jugar con Shun… ¡no se diga Junet!

-Pandora…- dijo él – el ajedrez no es lo mío…

-¡Ikki!- le dijo- yo no le voy a andar rogando a nadie…. Le diré a Shun que sí te vas a inscribir…

-No puedes pagarlo

-¿Quién dice?- sonrió desafiante- con tu hermanito y tu futura cuñada hemos recaudado lo suficiente para pagar tu inscripción… Antes que se me olvide, me debes $5- sonrió otra vez.

-Ustedes son unos necios- dijo negando y sacando el dinero de su billetera- ya ve a darle el dinero a Shun… o si ya se lo diste toma eso…. O como sea…

-¿Ves porque te quiero?- le dijo la chica sonriendo genuinamente y guardando el dinero.

Junet había convencido a Shun de que se inscribiera en las clases, y Pandora había conseguido (casi abrumando al chico) para que él también entrara.

Entraron a clases con Crystal-sensei, quien les daba las clases de Historia. Aunque los temas eran abrumadores, él impartía la clase tan bien que los temas no eran tan complicados.

-Entonces, ¿Quién quiere leer las páginas?- preguntó él sonriente.

Shun levantó la mano despreocupadamente, ganando que varias chicas sonrieran y le halagaran.

-Akasawa-sama quiere leer- dijo una chica llamada Kate, una chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules

-Mejor que lea su hermano- replicó Alaska, una rubia ojos azules- Ikki-sama es mejor.

-¡O Hyoga-sama! – gritó una chica llamada Marnie, de cabello rosado y ojos negros.

-O Shiryu- dijo Tomoyo atrevidamente. La chica tenía el cabello morado, un poco más claro del de Pandora y ojos grises-

-¡O Seiya-sama!- gritó Hinami, una rubia muy parecida a Jabu.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-Señorita Shaina, ¿me haría el favor de leer? ¿Por favor?

Aunque la peliverde leía con una potente voz, las chicas seguían peleando por quien debía leer.

-Pandora, ¿me haría el favor?

La chica asintió, volteó a ver a Shaina y ambas asintieron…

-¡SERÍAN TAN AMABLES DE CALLARSE! ¡ELLOS NI SIQUIERA ESTÁN INTEREZADOS EN USTEDES, ASÍ QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO!

El grado quedó en silencio otra vez

-Muchas gracias- dijo el adulto- prosigamos, señorita Shaina.

Las chicas renegaban en voz baja por tener que escuchar la voz de la chica, y no la voz de sus amados _"caballeros de bronce"._

Luego de esto se hicieron grupos para un trabajo del libro.

-Shun-sama- habló Kate- ¿me ayudas a mí a mi grupo?

-Ahm… estoy platicando con Junet en este momento…

-No importa eso, necesito tu ayuda- dijo ella sonriendo- ya te lo devuelvo…

La chica le tomó la mano y se lo llevó, dejando con Junet con la palabra en la boca.

Pandora, Shunrei y Shaina platicaban animadamente sobre lo visto en clase, generando así un debate. Luego se unió Shiryu… quien no era del típico novio que hacía todo lo que decía su novia como un perrito faldero… el chico expresaba su opinión, que contrastaba completamente con la de la pelinegra. Para rematar Ikki se fue a meter allí como, moderador del "debate".

De pronto Tomoyo apareció, abrazó a Shiryu por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego dejó una nota en el pupitre y se fue a sentar, dejando a una Shunrei roja de ira.

-¡¿Qué DICE¡?- gritó- ¡DIGANME QUE DEMONIOS DICE!

-Ahm…- dijeron los chicos

-Dame eso- le arrebató Shaina el papel. Pandora se puso detrás de ella para poder leer…. Mala idea, muy mala idea…

-Que hijas de…- susurró Shaina

Pandora estaba con los ojos desorbitados y se abrazaba a sí misma mientras murmuraba cosas intelegibles.

-Oye…- decía Ikki mientras pasaba su mano frente a la cara de la chica- ¿Pandora….?

-¿Qué rayos era eso….?- preguntó Shiryu queriendo leerlo, ganándose un golpe en la mano

-Solo te diré que allá hay gente obsesionada contigo…

-¿Qué era…?- preguntó Shunrei

-Es un lemmon- dijo Shaina- siendo este protagonizado por las 5 chicas esas y tu amado novio… pero esta cosa es horrible… SON HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA… y la redacción…

-Ikki- dijo Alaska apareciendo- necesito que me ayudes.

La chica era idéntica a Emerude-sensei, salvo por el hecho de que los ojos de Alaska estaban llenos de malicia… diferentes a los de _ella…_

-¿Y?- preguntó él saliendo de su ensoñación

-Que me vas a yudar porque YO lo digo- empujó a Pandora para acercarse más al chico, haciendo que ella por fin reaccionara.

-No- dijo yendo a traer a Shun de las garras de Kate-

Mientras tanto Saori y Erin debían soportar a Hinami.

-¿Y porque no sales con Jabu-nii?- preguntó- así nos dejas solterito a Seiya-sama.

-Ahm… ¿será que porque a mí no me gusta Jabu…?

-Pero es tu novio… no lo niegues

-¿Qué?

-Si, perrita. Ya lo sabrán todos… y así por fin Seiya estará soltero, y tendrá que escoger entre nosotras, más fácil la decisión- habló Aiko, una chica pelinegra amiga de Hinami.

-Mi amiga no está saliendo con nadie más que con Seiya- defendió Erin- que se les meta en la cabeza

-Ya dejen la mascarita- dijo Hana, otra chica amiga de Hinami. Castaña, ojos azules- demuestren quienes son en verdad…

-¿Hablan ustedes?- una voz masculina se escuchó detrás. Era Seiya- las que solo aparentan ser dulces, inocentes e ingenuas cuando les conviene- sonrió a su novia como muestra de apoyo.

-Entonces vamos con Hyoga.

Todos volvieron a reunirse y se encontraron con Hyoga rodeado de todas las chicas rechazadas.

-Ya, ya, señoritas- decía- hay mucho Hyoga para todas

-Detesto cuando se pone en plan de playboy- dijo Erin- ¿que acaso no puede por lo menos dejar de ser tan descarado?

-Su fama ya está hecha- dijo Shun- ya se acostumbró a vivir así… debe llegar algo que lo cambie….

-Más bien alguien…- dijo Pandora pensativa- si un playboy se enamora deja de ser playboy, ¿verdad?

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- peguntó Shaina, ya lista para tirar el agua bendita-

-Tú y Milo son un ejemplo- la pelimorada sonrió-

Era verdad; Milo era uno de los playboys más reconocidos, incluso "trabajaba" fuera de su colegio, manteniéndolo a distancia de todas las chicas eran su mejor amigo: Camus y su ahora Novia: Shaina.  
Cuando Milo iba a fiestas siempre tenía que ir junto a Camus para evitar que su amigo cometiera una estupidez de la cual se arrepentiría luego.

Pero había un grupo de chicas con las que se había jurado a sí mismo JAMÁS DE LOS JAMÁSES salir, y no porque fuesen un grupo de "adefesios extraños" o de "rarezas"; como muchos decían; sino por el simple hecho de que no quería lastimarlas, ni a Shaina ni a sus amigas.

Pero el pobre e inocente Milo cayó en el peor enemigo de un playboy…. El tonto se enamoró, y de una de las personas con las cuales se juró jamás salir, Yasamada Shaina.  
Camus se dio cuenta y trató de hacerle entrar en razón, hasta que Milo dejó de ser un playboy, consiguiendo así que Shaina saliera con él.

-Si pensamos en la historia desde la perspectiva de un margarinoso idiota- dijo Shaina seriamente- Milo iría siendo el respectivo idiota, Camus sería…. Camus se fracciona en otros dos idiotas, Shiryu y Shun- señaló a los 4 chicos allí presentes- Y lo que yo represento iría siendo… Erin, supongo…

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Y YO PORQUÉ?!- gritó golpeando a la peliverde y sonrojándose

-Pues porque eres como la mejor amiga del idiota- dijo Ikki

-Honestamente, el margarinoso me importa muy poco.

-¡Pero te importa!- gritaron Seiya y Saori

-Cállense- dijo haciendo un puchero, a lo que todos rieron, uniéndose ella luego.

Mientras tanto Hyoga, quien estaba coqueteando con una de las chicas, miraba la escena con ojos arrepentidos.  
Por un momento a la chica que vio frente él se volvió una ilusión de Erin…

 _*Dos semanas después*_

-¿Entonces no se puede mover aquí?- preguntó Ikki

-No.- respondió la pelinegra

-¿Y porqué no?

-¡Por amor a Dios, Ikki!- Gritó Pandora perdiendo la calma que había conseguido mantener…como por 5 minutos- ¡el caballo se mueve en "L", no en diagonal!

Los dos anteriormente mencionados estaban jugando una partida para ver los conocimientos que ya tenían sobre el ajedrez.

-¡Le gané!- gritó Erin, quien se había inscrito días antes y ahora jugaba con el profesor: Dhoko-sensei-

-No.- dijo el mayor moviendo al Rey, eliminando así la Dama de la chica.- Aún les falta mucho por aprender. A tener paciencia- miró a Erin- a seguir las reglas- miró a Ikki- a pensar en las consecuencias antes de actuar- miró a Pandora- a no dar una oportunidad para quedar en desventaja- miró a Shun- y a materializar los planes- miró a Junet, luego sonrió- eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse.

-¡Feliz fin de semana, sensei!- gritaron las chicas- nos vemos la próxima semana.

-¿Por qué el maestro dijo eso sobre Shun?- preguntó Erin a Junet

-Porque prácticamente me ayudó a ganar cuando le dije que me estaba arruinando el plan...

-¿Y a ti te dijo eso porque….?

-No pude hacer mi plan… Me refiero a que ya tenía la idea, pero no pude llevarlo a cabo…

Las chicas salieron del edificio y fueron a esperar a que les recogieran con los Akasawa.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: Gracias por leer este vomito textual! Porfavor, dejen sus comentarios, enserio me gustaría saber que opinan.  
Muchas gracias a los lectores fantasmas, el apoyo se siente!**

 **Hasta que nos volvamos a leer!**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	6. V ¡Los playboys nos invaden!

**N/A: HOLO! Que tal me los ha tratado la vida? Listos para otro cap?**

 **-Dedicado a los lectores fantasmas: gracias por su apoyo, aunque si les soy sincera, me gustaría que dejaran lo que opinan de la historia. De todas maneras, gracias por el apoyo que le dan al fic xD-**

 **Ahora responderé reviews:**

 **Yen Jamato: MIL GRACIAS POR AÑADIR EL FIC A TUS FAVORITOS!**

 **LobaMayor1810:Graciaaaaaas! Me alaga que te guste! Y con respecto a estas parejas: por el momento habrá muuuuuuuuuucha subliminalidad, no será directo a la pareja como tal, así que espero lo disfrutes!**

 **SakuraGaby: ES EL APODO PARA EL AMADO FIC! Es un hermosamente raro vómito textual ~~~~ Sí, si, sí, Ikki es un idiota y Shuncito es hermoso. Es la ley de la vida~~~**

 **Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 5 de: Una Vida de Instituto "Normal".**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

"¡Los playboys nos invaden!"

-Pandora- llamaban Seiya y Saori al mismo tiempo- ¡Pandora!

-¿Se puede saber que demonios está pasando?- preguntó Ikki- ¿Qué está haciendo Pandora ahora?

-Que NO está haciendo- corrigió Seiya- No se despiereta. ¡Ya le gritamos en el oído y nada!

-Pandora- llamó él poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica, quien estaba dormida en el pupitre- ¿Pandora…?- el chico comenzó a sacudirla, aumentando la velocidad constantemente- ¡PANDORA!

Pero la chica seguía dormida

-Así no van a conseguir nada- dijo Shaina

\- Así se despierta a la psicópata de Pandora- dijo Thetis. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de la chica; Ikki no se dignó en dejarla en una posición cómoda, y ahora la chica estaba recostada en el respaldo de la silla, con la cabeza a un lado y casi cayendo. La rubia se acercó a la oreja y sopló en esta. La pelimorada reaccionó inmediatamente, dándole un manotazo a la otra chica en la cara.

- _Así,_ se consiguen las cosas- dijo Shaina ayudando a Pandora a reincorporarse

-Gracias- dijo a ambas- y lo del manotazo…. Thetis, tú te lo merecías

-¡Ven aquí!- las chicas comenzaron a correr alrededor de un confundido y exasperado Ikki, quien solo tomó a Pandora del brazo y detuvo a Thetis con el otro brazo.

-Estos dos te querían despertar.-Dijo volteando a ver a la pareja- por eso te despertamos

-Despertamos me suena a manda- murmuró Thetis

-¿Cuál era la gran necesidad de despertarme?- preguntó antes que los otros dos se comenzaran a golpear

-Vamos a laboratorio… y tú eres la coordinadora de nuestra mesa, y….- habló Seiya

-Sí, sí, ya entendí- contestó tomando sus pertenencias- veamos, somos Junet, ustedes dos, Nagisa y yo…. Ah, y para tu desgracia- señaló a Seiya- Hana también.

-Cállate, Pandora- pidió él- algún día terminaré ordenando una orden de restricción para esas chicas…

-¿Ordenarás una orden, Seiya?- preguntó Ikki mientras salían del salón para bajar a los laboratorios- que interesante, Kotabake, enserio, estoy sorprendido.

-Cállate, _sea dragón._

-Yo por lo menos sé hablar mi idioma natal

-Ja. Ja. Ja

Como Seiya iba delante de Ikki se volteo para darle un golpa amistoso en el hombro. Cuando hizo esta acción, ambos comenzaron a reír. Entraron al salón.

La distribución era de cuatro mesas dobles, por ende se creaban 8 grupos. El grupo al que pertenecían Pandora, Seiya y Saori era e número 8. En el número 7 estaba el grupo de Shun, conformado por Ikki, Hyoga, una chica llamada Flare y otro chico llamado Hagen.

La maestra de Biología y Laboratorio entró con paso decidido al grado. Su cabello gris por los años y una mirada algo dura.

-Saquen su información- dijo con una voz autoritaria. Todos se voltearon a ver confundidos.

-¿De qué info habla?- preguntó Hana en un susurro

-Ni idea ¿De que demonios habla? ¿Akasawa?- preguntó Pandora a Ikki-

-¿Enserio crees que yo voy a andar sabiendo?

-Aquí decía que ella nos daría la información- dijo Shun mostrando el manual

-Ya dijeron eso allá- señaló Hagen- no fue muy comprensiva ¿saben? Pobre Kaname…

Después de soportar la reprimenda de la maestra; en la cual expresaba su inconformidad con el desempeño y responsabilidad de sus alumnos, que el manual del laboratorio químico era específico, que ella esperaba más disciplina, que blah blah blah. Para finalizar, tuvieron que, prácticamente, adivinar las respuestas.

-¿Saben cual es la 10?- preguntó Shun a Junet, quien le dio la respuesta

-¿De casualidad tienes la 30?- preguntó ella

-Nope… ¡pero tengo la 27!

Y así pasaron la restante hora, los restantes 60 minutos, esos _hermosísimos_ 3,600 segundos…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Pandora al entrar al salón, para luego tirar el maletín y los cuadernos de Ikki- ¡se suponía que ella nos daría la respuesta a TODO!

-Yo no estoy más calmada que tú… en este momento soy capaz de asesinar a muchas personas…- dijo Shaina estrujando una lata de gaseosa vacía

Shun y Seiya estaban soportando los gritos de Junet, Saori y Thetis.

-¡NO ME VOYA CALMAR!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Pero…

-¡NO! VAYAN A HACER OTRAS COSAS, DEJEN DE ESTRESARME MÁS- gritó Thetis.

Erin le pegaba a Hyoga, mientras Shiryu trataba de tranquilizar a Shunrei, que estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno…de seguro las maneras de asesinar a la maestra.

Pasó el tiempo y las chicas se tranquilizaron.  
Ya era la última hora de clases cuando se anunció que al día siguiente habría una celebración por el día de San Valentín, así que se les permitiría ir de jeans y la camiseta deportiva del colegio.

En el país donde los chicos vivían las tradiciones se habían mezclado, combinando la tradición Asiática, la cual consistía en entregar al chico amado una caja de chocolates, y la Americana, aparte de ser el día del amor también se celebraba la amistad.  
Aparte de esto, el instituto tendría las elecciones del consejo estudiantil para el año, por lo que en ese día se harían las campañas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ariza

-El día en que hay comida gratis, regalos varios, y ves en cada esquina a una pareja tragándose entre ellos.

-Este año vendrá la Universidad de Kanon- dijo Thetis sonriendo- y él vendrá

-Radamanthys también vendrá- murmuró Pandora- mi hermano no confía en mí…

-¿Rada vendrá?- preguntó Thetis- Ojala que esos dos no se peleen…

Kanon y Radamanthys tenían una rivalidad EXTREMA. Radamanthys era uno de los asociados del negocio de la familia contrincante de la de Kanon. Desde pequeños tenían ese "odio" mutuo.

-¡También vendrá Milo!- trató de animar el ambiente Shaina- y Camus también…

-Y playboys- murmuró Junet- no olvides a los playboys…

-Playboys- dijeron las chicas asintiendo- muuuuuuuuuchos playboys…

*Al día siguiente*

Loa chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para jugar "amigo secreto" en el receso y también traer comida y sodas, así que la mesa donde estaban sentados era un solo desastre. Varias bolsas de regalo, cajas de regalo, varias latas tiradas en el suelo, envoltorios de chocolates en la mesa. En el centro estaba una bolsa de chucherías y varias latas de gaseosa. También había una caja de chocolates.

Shaina regresó con más latas, siendo seguida de cerca por Milo y Camus.

-Hola- saludaron ambos chicos al sentarse.

Shun, Junet, Pandora e Ikki estaban sentados en el barandal que daba a una pequeña rampa. En las bancas de la mesa estaban Miho, Ellen, Marin, Shunrei, Makoto y los recién llegados. Marin le había pedido cordialmente, había obligado a Aioria, que trajera un poco de la comida que estaban dando a degustar. Shiryu le acompañó.  
Thetis… Thetis estaba en la cancha presumiendo a su novio universitario de 19 años de edad.

Entre risas, bromas, y la anécdota que narraba como Ellen ladró cual perro aparecieron Shiryu y Aioria, seguidos de un Hyoga triste.

-¿Ahora qué demonios le pasó?- preguntó Ikki

-¿Y este qué se fumó?- preguntó Shaina mientras comenzaba a golpear al rubio- oye, tú ¡REACCIONA!

-¡MI POPULARIDAD HA DISMINUIDO UN 25%!- gritó el rubio abrazando a la peliverde mientras "lloraba". Shaina solo le miraba con una cara extrañada- ¡TODAS LAS CHICAS ESTÁN CON LOS CHICOS MAYORES! ¡ANDAN DETRÁS DEL UNICEJA Y SUS AMIGOS!

-¡¿RADAMANTHYS, AIACOS Y MINOS ESTÁN AQUÍ?!- gritó Pandora- Ya no confían en que una pueda cuidarse sola… Con su permiso, voy a buscar al trio de idiotas más grande que conozco…

Bajó del barandal de un salto, acción que Ikki imitó

-Te acompaño. Quiero ver como reaccionan al verte- ella solo asintió e hizo un ademán para que la siguiera.

Bajaron a la cancha, donde casi todo el alumnado y los invitados estaban congregados. Se escuchaban diferentes canciones sonando al mismo tiempo, por un lado se escuchaba como alguien gritaba las propuestas, los gritos de las ventas y los regalos que daban.  
Un chico se acercó llevando unos brownies, le dio uno a Pandora y se fue.

-El brownie es muy convincente- dijo Ikki sarcástico- Vota por mi. Vota para mejorar…

-Está rico… aunque ni idea a que candidato pertenece.

Mientras caminaban varias chicas se le acercaban a Ikki, dándole chocolates y confesándole su amor. Pandora miraba a veces incómoda como él las rechazaba y ellas se iban llorando. Otras divertida, pues Ikki les decía algunas verdades. E incluso a veces asombrada por la persistencia de las chicas.

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de rechazar a tantas chicas…- dijo la pelimorada cuando otra chica se fue llorando- desperdicio de tiempo, dinero y chocolate- dijo negando mientras recogía del suelo la bolsa de chocolates caseros- Dale la oportunidad a una, por lo menos.

-No. Yo quiero seguir soltero. Aparte la persona que a mí me gusta no me va a regalar.

-¡Obviamente! ¡Te recuerdo que te gusta Emerude-sensei!

-No es eso. Emerude-sensei me recuerda a alguien… Pero volviendo a mi punto, no saldré con nadie.

-Eres malo.

-¿Si a ti se te declarase alguien el día blanco, y esa persona no te gusta, saldrías con él?

-A mi nadie se me va a declarar- dijo sacando la lengua, creyendo haber ganado

-Imagina que alguien te regala.

-No, pero…

-Entonces no puedes decir nada.

-Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete, Aka… -la chica dio un pequeño salto

-¿Pandora?

La chica se volteó, encontrándose con un tipo pelirrojo, quien abrazaba a una chica de la cintura, a otra de los hombros y otras tres chicas detrás de si. Sonrió socarronamente y guiñó un ojo.  
La pelimorada sonrió cínicamente y le dio una patada en la rodilla

-Pervertido- dijo con una cara seria.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso?- preguntó Ikki mientras caminaba detrás de Pandora. Cuando ella volteó a ver, el peliazul se topo con la cara seria de Pandora.

-Te explico luego- dijo con voz monótona. La Pandora que se mostraba ante los desconocidos y odiosos compañeros de clase estaba frente a él en ese momento.

El escenario que encontraron no sirvió de mucho para ahuyentarla.  
Shaina estaba sentada con Milo, quien tenía una herida en la cabeza. Camus estaba dialogando con varios chicos, aparentemente intentado que se retiraran del lugar.  
Thetis gritando groserías a los tipos y Kanon tratando de tranquilizarlo, sin conseguir éxito alguno.  
Junet y Shun devorando cajas de chocolate.  
Marin, Miho y Ellen gritándoles a varios chicos, contrastando completamente con la tranquilidad de Camus.  
A Aioria inconciente.  
A Aiacos y Minos tirando de los pies de un inconciente Radamanthys.  
A un par de chinos DEMASIADO melosos  
Y los tan queridos Makoto y Haru tomando fotografías de todo.

Después de unos cinco minutos los chicos por fin se fueron, cinco minutos en los cuales Shiryu y Shunrei no habían dejado de besarse… Aparte Pandora fue a hablar con sus "hermanos mayores", Milo y Camus ya se habían ido al instituto y el buen Kanon se retiró también.

No fue hasta ese momento en que se percataron que en una mesa un poco más apartada había un cartel improvisado. En este se podía leer la frase "BESOS A HYOGA". Había una fila de por lo menos diez chicas y obviamente un Hyoga besuquiandose con una chica.

-Ahora expliquen- hablaron los que habían estado ausentes al mismo tiempo- ¿qué demonios pasó aquí?

-Luego de que ustedes se fueran vinieron unas chicas a dejarles chocolates a Shun y a Shiryu- explicó Junet- y al loco desesperado de por allá le dio otro ataque.

-Comenzó a gritar y a llorar, que su popularidad aquí, que su encanto allá, que blah, blah, blah… -siguió Ellen- entonces Marin vino y le ofreció un chocolate. Hyoga le abrazó y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, por lo que Aioria lo golpeo… y al margarinoso ese se le ocurrió esa idea- señaló el rincón.

-Después vinieron playboys- continuó Shun- Y comenzaron a decirle cosas raras a Shaina. Milo se enojó y comenzó una pelea, siendo secundado por Shaina, quien por accidente golpeó a Aioria en la cabeza

-Mátenme…- el pobre castaño estaba recostado en la mesa, con un vértigo horrible

-Y terminó así- dijo Marin- luego uno de los tipajos que vino dudó de que esos dos- señaló a los chicos que por fin habían dejado de besarse- no tenían nada, que era pura mentira… y comenzaron a besarse. Y luego Ellen, Miho y yo nos desesperamos…

-Y yo estoy enojada con Kannon porqué es un inmaduro- dijo Thetis- ve aparecer a Radamanthys, Aicos y Minos… ¡Y COMIENZA A PELEAR! Es que es como un niñito…

-Y el uniceja se dio en la cabeza- terminó Shaina- ¿Y a ustedes que demonios les pasó?

-Un playboy, eso pasó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Thetis

-Hizo esto- apretó el brazo de Ikki- solo que detrás…

-¿En tu tra…?- preguntó Shaina

-Ajam.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?

-Yo creo que el pobre va a tener que ir a fisioterapia por, por lo menos, un mes- respondió Ikki.

-Los playboys merecen morir… ellos y su raza…

-¿Porqué dices eso, Shaina querida? – Preguntó Hyoga, quien se había tomado un descanso de su "ardua labor"- los playboys somos necesarios en el planeta, ambos lo sabemos muy bien...

El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hyoga… ¿Qué tan rápido corres?- preguntó Ellen

-Supongo que regular… ¿porqué?

-Corre si aprecias tu vida- dijeron todas las allí presentes al mismo tiempo

-¡VAS A MORIR, SHIROHANAAAAAAAA!

El aviso de la castaña salió demasiado tarde.

-Eso le pasa por meterse con Shaina- dijo Shunrei- y que agradezca que solo está Shaina… porque si Milo estuviera aquí…

-Se lo tiene bien merecido- dijo Shiryu.

El rubio era perseguido por la peliverde, quien casi lo tenía

-¡TEN PIEDAD, SHAINA!

-¡MUERE MALDITO ADEFESIO DE GÉNERO INFINIDO!

-¡SHAINA! ¡SI A LEGUAS SE NOTA QUE SOY HOMBRE!

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Nadie ayudó al pobre adefesio, naaaaaaaadie.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: … detesté con toda mi alma a mi o tan amada maestra de biología ese día! ALLÍ ESPECIFICABA QUE ELLA NOS IBA A DAR LAS INSTRUCCIONES, NO GOOGLE! Diganme que a ustedes también les ha pasado algo así… no creo que hayamos sido las únicas…**

 **Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**

 **PD: Quieren leer un fic del mismo tema (vida de instituto) pero con una historia muuuuuuy diferente? Entonces pasen por el perfil de SakuraGaby! Aparte de este tiene mas fics (recomiendo El Error de los dioses...) y también hay historias de VOCALOID y Tsubasa Chronicles.**

 **PD2: si pasan por allí y dejan un review, al final de este pongan #NoAlMaltratoALosShinigamis. Apoyen esta noble causa! (O pueden poner #NoAlMaltratoDeErins... Es lo miiiiiiiiiismo!)**


	7. VI Regreso del Viaje

**N/A: Hola a todos! Como han estado? Espero que bien.**

 **Hora de los reviews!**

 **SakuraGaby: doña biología xD Esa señora no me recive la tarea! Pero con lo del fic xD xD Hyoga terminará muerto y Shun con diabetes a este paso! Ok no .-. #MatenAErin**

 **LobaMayor1810: Gracias a ti por acordarte de mi y leer el fic! Oh, creo que todo colegio tiene a un maestro malvado que quiere dominar el mundo! Ok no. En realidad, mi colegio también es solo de chicas, cuando aparecen los chicos es que conseguí añadirlos de una u otra manera en el fic. Si fueran reales... Seria hermoso xD Gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!**

 **Draconeg: muchas gracias por el apoyo! Bueno, creo que le atino bastante porque el fic esta de alguna manera basado en la vida real xD xD jajajaja, me alegra que te esté gustando. Nuevamente gracias por comentar y espero leerte nuevamente!**

 **JenYamato: Holaaaa ~~~~ Me alaga que digas que te gusta! La sonrisa maniática... Eso no falta NUNCA! Gracias por comentar!**

 **Sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 6 de: Una Vida de Instituto "Normal".**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

"Regreso del Viaje"

-¡TOMA LA FOTO!- apresuraba Shunrei a Pandora-

El viaje pedagógico al cual habían asistido era sobre la Guerra. Habían visitado lugares históricos, museos y monumentos.

Ahora iban de regreso al colegio, y por una extraña razón del universo Pandora no había decidido "descansar los ojos". Tal vez el hecho de poder molestar a cierto par de rubias era en ese momento una idea más tentadora.

Saori iba dormida en el hombro de Seiya, algo completamente normal. Pero que Erin fuera dormida en el hombro de Hyoga y él también estuviera dormido, con la cabeza sobre la cabeza de la chica… Una foto de esas valía oro.

-¿Porqué tanto interés en esa foto?- preguntó Ikki, quien iba sentado al lado de Pandora

-Extorsiones, odiado Ikki, extorsiones- dijo Shaina mostrando la fotografía. Volvió a buscar más fotos y seleccionó una para mostrarla- esta por ejemplo mata a tres pájaros de un tiro-

En la foto se miraba a Junet profundamente dormida, recostada en el pecho de Shun, este último abrazándola dormido.

-Se puede molestar a esos dos y a ti al mismo tiempo- dijo Shunrei sonriendo

-p…pero… p-pero Shun…

-Ya, ya. Déjalo salir- dijo Shaina dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-¡SHUN ES SOLO UN NIÑO!

-Por favor… tiene 16 años- dijo Pandora- y tu tienes 18…*

-Sigue siendo un niño

-Ya entró en modo hermano sobreprotector.

-Mi pregunta es ¿qué pasaría si Shun fuera una chica?

Ikki con pistolas, espadas, un fúsil por allá… El cañón, eso también era importante…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA- las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

Faltaba todavía un buen tramo para llegar al instituto. Shiryu y Shunrei se pusieron a escuchar música juntos, mientras Shaina se puso a ver sus videos yaoi en el teléfono.

-Me voy a dormir- anunció Pandora a Ikki- así que no me molestes.

Ella se acurrucó en la ventana y cerró los ojos

-No te hagas la forever alone. Duérmete aquí- dijo palpando su hombro.

La chica obedeció y al rato quedó profundamente dormida. Ikki conectó sus audífonos al reproductor de música, se los colocó y cerró los ojos, recargando su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Ni siquiera se percató cuando Shunrei tomó la foto.

XoxxoX

 **A/N: algo cortito, lo sé. Algunos serán un poco más cortos que los otros, depende que día cuente… algunos si van a salir largos, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largos. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer nuevamente este vómito textual.  
Dejen sus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	8. VII Un partido injusto

**N/A: HOLA DE NUEVO! Aquí les traigo un capitulo un poco más largo. Espero lo disfruten**

 **Los reviews de la semana pasada!**

 **Sakuragaby: esa es su manera de demostrar cariño xD Y sip, Ikki sobreprotector xD xD**

 **Draconeg: VIVA DORMIR! En si no me duermo DURANTE la clase... si ya terminé todito... entonces ya me puedo dormir en paz xD Gracias por comentar**

 **LobaMayor1810: gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te esté gustando!**

 **Sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 7 de: Una Vida de Instituto "Normal"**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

"Un partido injusto"

-Sigo sin entender por qué demonios no quieren jugar- dijo Pandora amarrando su cabello en una coleta alta- Habían puestos en el equipo mixto.

-No te van a dejar jugar- respondió Shaina- y si yo tomaba tu lugar tampoco me iban a dejar jugar, así que…

-Yo no quiero ir en la banca. Punto final- dijo Ikki

-Ustedes dos son únicos…- dijo Pandora- ustedes dos juegan mucho mejor que yo. Los hubieran dejado jugar

-De todas maneras sería banca- dijo Ikki serio

-Cállate. Tengo que ir en banca, sino sacarían a Ariza o Asami

-Eres repuesto- se encogió de hombros

-Sí ya sé.

En ese momento se escuchó al fondo que llamaron al maestro

-¿¡Mu-sensei?!

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Podemos salir ya?

-Sí, ya pueden salir- dijo luego de ver la hora- ¡Good Luck!

-¡GRACIAS!

-Camina, Ariza- dijo Pandora, tirando de la pelirroja

-¡Suerte!-gritaron sus amigos-

-Aunque seas un repuesto, buena suerte- dijeron Ikki y Shaina- ¡no hagas que perdamos!

-Que amor- murmuró Hyoga- …aunque sería bueno que perdieran…

-Ey, tú- le llamó Erin- ¿¡porqué demonios quieres que pierdan?!

-Así vendrán llorando a mis brazos, pidiendo consuelo del gran y apuesto Hyoga- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y cerrando los ojos. Erin le golpeó en el hombro.

-Eres un tonto- dijo negando divertida y continuando con su lectura

-El final no me gustó- dijo Hyoga, ganando una mirada inquisitiva de Erin, quien luego de un rato siguió leyendo- me refiero… al final la serie se volvió demasiado cliché… demasiado, no sé como expresarlo… demasiado romance para mi gusto…

-Técnicamente es un libro de romance…- habló sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-Técnicamente es de supervivencia- reprochó el rubio- que el autor decidiera dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a la historia, convirtiéndola en un amor trágico es otra cosa.

-Era lo que el público quería… Aparte… ¡Escribe escenas tan hermosas!- dijo ella con las manos en las mejillas y la mirada perdida. Al pobre margarinoso le corrió una gotita de sudor por la frente

-Sí, bueno… pero se dejó llevar por el público… Hizo lo que los demás querían, olvidándose de sus ideas originales…

-¿Y no es parecido a lo tú haces?- Dijo ella dejando su ensoñación romántica por unos momentos y volteando a verle- ¿No eres tú uno de los tipajos que siguen las "etiquetas" de la sociedad"?. Porque, aceptémoslo, eres el prototipo de chico playboy, rompecorazones, inalcanzable… Rubio, ojos grises, guapo, alguien que intenta ocultar su inteligencia… ¿No crees que puedes ser alguien mejor?

La campana sonó, anunciando el final de la clase y por ende el inicio del receso. Todos salieron, menos Hyoga, quien había quedado en shock ante lo dicho por la rubia.

-¡Oye, Hyoga!- llamó Seiya desde la puerta- ¿no piensas salir?

-¿Eh?... Oh, sí… ¡Vamos!

*10 minutos en el juego*

-¡¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO MARCA LA FALTA!? –Gritaba un chico del grado llamado Kaname- ¡ES UNA FALTA! ¡UNA ESTÚPIDA FALTA DE…!

-Esta cosa está comprada- dijo Pandora a Kaname, deteniéndolo antes de que dijera otra grosería frente a la directora- obviamente está comprada… ¡ESA FUE FALTA, DEMONIOS!

Un chico estaba dándose golpes en uno de los pilares de la estructura del colegio, otro estaba tirado en el suelo, murmurando cosas inentendibles. El capitán; es decir Kaname, al que habían lastimado el hombro; estaba gritando su repertorio de groserías a Hilda-sensei, quien fungía como árbitro. Nagisa; otra de sus compañeras, quien era pelinegra y tenía ojos grises; estaba tratando de tranquilizar a varios chicos. Pandora repetía una y otra vez el estado del equipo.

-A Shun lo están marcando cinco tipas… Pero claro, los del otro equipo tienen un problema con que la gente esté en un radar de menos de un metro… allí es una falta…

-Calma…- dijo Kaname

-Para empezar, tú no eres quien para decirme que me calme- dijo viéndole seriamente- y segundo ¡Yo no me pienso calmar! ¡Es una mald…!

-¡Medio tiempo!

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Shun. Estaba empapado en sudor, con varios golpes en la cara y brazos. Por una razón inexplicable ante la lógica humana, la cola que mantenía su cabello fuera de visión estaba impecable, perfecta

-Si siguen así no vamos a poder ganarles- dijo Ariza, quien estaba en el mismo estado de Shun

-Shun, ¿aguantas este tiempo?- preguntó Azura, una chica de cabello color plata y ojos azules. El peliverde asintió- Bien. Entonces, en el juego quedan Shun y Ariza. Que entren Nagisa, Asami, Yuuki y Natsu…

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dado el poder de mandar al equipo?- preguntó Kaname

-Soy tu novia, ahora no me desautorices. Volviendo con el tema… Solo son tres puntos de ventaja, podemos ganarles. Ahora, ¡a ganar!

-Vamos a perder…

El equipo contrincante estaba lleno de deportistas prácticamente profesionales… y violentos hasta la médula.

-Tengo hambre- dijo la chica cuando llegó al puesto que habían conseguido sus amigos, cerca de la cancha. Tomó una de las papas fritas de Ikki- gracias por colaborar, Akasawa.

-Te dijimos que no ibas a jugar

-Por enésima vez, ¡YA LO SÉ!- se sentó- ¡¿OTRA FALTA?!

-Deben estar bromeando…

Una chica estaba, literalmente, sobre Shun. Le tenía tomado del cuello, y se había subido a él, apoyando sus piernas en el torso del chico. ¿Se marcó la falta? Por supuesto que no.  
Cuando Shun consiguió librarse, tirando a la chica al suelo, allí sí marcaron falta. Doble tiro otra vez… Y ahora el equipo contrario llevaba cinco puntos de ventaja.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Me reservaré mis comentarios.

Siguieron así un buen rato, hasta que sobrepasaron el límite de la injusticia. Nagisa iba a tirar, cuando un chico del equipo contrario la derribó con su peso. La chica cayó al suelo, impactando con la cara y lastimándose la nariz. Para empeorar las cosas, él pasó de largo con la pelota, pisoteándole la mano en el proceso.

-¡Esto no es futbol americano!  
-¡FALTA!  
-¡Aprendan a marcar!  
-¡Nagisa!  
-¡Hay algo que se llama justicia! ¡¿Acaso la conoce?!

Se escuchaban sobretodo gritos de este tipo. Algunos más groseros que otros.  
Para empeorar las cosas, una chica mordió a Shun en el hombro, y la falta no llegaba.

-¡ESTO YA SE PASÓ DE INJUSTO!- gritó Pandora- hoy los mato… Son seleccionados ¡Y NO SABEN CUMPLIR UNA REGLA!

La chica se puso de pie decidida en ir a hablar con el árbitro, cuando Ikki le tomó la mano y la acercó hacia sí, sentándola en sus piernas.

-¡Akasawa! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡IKKI, NO SEAS IDIOTA Y SUÉLTAME!- gritaba la chica golpeando al susodicho, quien permanecía con una mirada seria- ¡NO LOS VOY A MATAR, PERO SUÉLTAME! ¡POR AMOR A DIOS, AKASAWA! ¡NO SEAS UN EXAGE…! ¡hmmmmm! ¡hmmmm!

Se terminó cansando del griterío, por lo que le tapó la boca a Pandora con la mano.

-Si esto fuera una película de Hollywood… no nos vayamos tan lejos, un fic de una chica que no tiene nada mejor que hacer un fin de semana… Ikki le habría besado- dijo Miho

-Pero esto es la realidad, querida- dijo Ellen- y es Ikki de quien hablamos

-¡hmmmmmm!

-Y de Pandora- dijo Shunrei- lo va a morder en tres… dos… uno…

-¡PANDORA!

-Ahora se va a disculpar, porque le mordió muy fuerte y también le pegó en el estómago…

-¡Perdón! ¡Pero fue tu culpa por idiota!

Por un momento los amigos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, olvidándose por completo del partido… hasta que el silbato sonó, anunciando el final.

-¡INJUSTUCIA!  
-¡PEDIMOS REVANCHA!  
-Me pregunto si se sabían las reglas…  
-¡REVANCHA!  
-¡VENGAREMOS A NAGISA!  
-¡Y A NUESTRO HONOR!

¿Acaso alguien escuchó los reproches de los alumnos del 1C? No… el partido que prometieron se repetiría jamás pasó…

-Maldita injusticia- susurró Shaina

XoxxoX

 **N/A: … no exagero, enserio… La única gran diferencia es que TODOS los jugadores eran chicas, ya que e mi colegio es de género único… FUE UNA INJUSTICIA! Y EL MENDIGO JUEGO DE REVANCHA, AÚN NO SABEMOS DE ÉL! Y esto fue en marzo, si no me equivoco…**

 **Les ha pasado algo así? Han tenido un juego hiperextramega injusto? Han querido asesinar al querido árbitro? O han presenciado uno donde su equipo vaya perdiendo por injusticias?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios! Animan a seguir con la historia!**

 **F. Rui-chan**

 **PD: el día Miércoles ha sido nombrado como día de actualización! No estoy muy segura si la semana que viene podré actualizar (mi papá está de cabeza dura que no va a comprar un ordenador [No, Yume, la necedad no es hederada... creo] así que tengo que usar la de el... la cual arruinó .-.). Así que es muuuuy probable que no actulice... anque la biblioteca del cole no ss mala opción...**


	9. VIII ¡TORITO!

**N/A: Holiiiiiiii! Sí pude actualizar… tuve que apartar la compu desde la semana pasada pero… pero VALE LA PENA! Mil gracias a todos ustedes, lectores fantasmas, quienes dejan sus hermosos reviews, y sobretodo a las personitas en las que está basada esta cosa rara. Gracias por el apoyo e inspiración xD**

 **Hora de responder a los hermosos reviews:**

 **-Draconeg: La carne es débil y uno se pierde jugando! Un "ratito" resultan ser horas... Por eso es malo ser el menor en un ciclo del colegio/instituto! Se aprovechan de uno! Los codazos son buenos... tal vez no... En fin! Gracias por comentar!**

 **Sakuragaby: Respiiiiiira... cuenta hasta el número fermico(?). Gracias por comentar!**

 **Lexa G.n: Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando! Aqui de una u otra manera narro amecdotas que nos han pasado a mis amigas y a mi, y creo que es bueno recordar las lociras qie uno hace en el cole o en el instituto, jeje. Con lo del Tae-kwon-do: primero que nada... QUE GENIAL QUE PRACTIQUES UN ARTE MARCIAL! Y si, fucking arbitros que se dejan comprar. Me alegro por que ganaras oro con todas esas injusticias! Seguro eres muy buena! Nuevamente gracias por comentar!**

 **LobaMayor1810: estas diciendome que ellas ganaron...POR UNA MONEDA?! Taaaaaan así?! Dios... en el mundo hay tanta injusticia! Obviamente tenian derecho a pelear a capa y espada! Lo siento mucho por ti! Gracias por comentar!**

 **Ana2019: gracias por agregarlo a favoritos y seguir este vomito textual!**

 **Y para no aburrirlos más, comencemos con el capítulo número 8 de Una Vida de Instituto "Normal"**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

"¡TORITO!"

-¡Kaneki dije!  
-¡Inuyashaaaaaa!  
-¡Por última vez, Sasuke!  
-¡¿Se convierten en titanes?! ¡NO! Eren  
-Si me dejaran opinar…  
-¡CÁLLATE SHUN!- gritaron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo.

Una pelea común y corriente entre las chicas. Por una razón indefinida había comenzado una pelea sobre quien era el personaje de anime más… más _perfecto._

Shaina, como siempre, apoyaba a su amado Kaneki, del anime _Tokyo Ghoul._ Había desarrollado una obsesión enorme al anime, tanto así que sus citas con Milo consistían en quedarse en la sala de la casa, un tazón de palomitas – casi siempre el pobre Milo terminaba sin palomitas por la ansiedad de la peliverde- unas sodas y ver anime. Pero repetían varias veces algunos episodios del anime predilecto de ambos, aumentando la obsesión y ansias de ambos.  
Por todo esto y aún más razones; las cuales son prácticamente incontables; la chica defendía y postulaba a Kaneki como el rey del gore y del anime en general.

-Deshonra… desgracia…- decía negando repetidas veces- primero esta idiota dice que no le gusta el anime- golpeó a Pandora en la cabeza- y tú me sales con que has encontrado un anime mejor…. ¡NO TE PODEMOS PERDER, ERIN!

La otra que estaba en esa discusión era, obviamente, Erin, quien negaba mientras reía entre divertida y nerviosa ante la actitud de su amiga.  
Sí, era cierto que a ella le gustaba mucho –Tenía una GRAN obsesión con- el anime. Pero _Inuyasha_ se había ganado su corazón… anime y personaje…

-Es mucho mejor. Te apuesto a que miras el anime, y te enamoras. Hablo enserio.

-Sí, claro- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ustedes son una deshonra… ambas…

-Simplemente no entiendo la historia- se defendió Pandora mientras Erin susurraba algo como _"solamente has visto el primer episodio…"-_ Solo sé que por esa cosa me mordiste, me dejaste una cicatriz en el antebrazo… ¡Y LUEGO TE DIGNASTE A DECIR QUE MI SABOR NO ERA APETITOSO!

-No es mi culpa que tu carne sea dura y que tu sangre no tenga buen sabor…

-¡Dolió!

-Uuuuups…- dijo la peliverde monótonamente.

Las otras dos chicas, Saori y Junet, estaban participando en la discusión por el simple hecho de expresar su opinión… lo que generaba aún más debate en las que en verdad tomaban en serio la _amena plática…_

Y los chicos… los pobres habían tratado de todo para detener la –según Ikki- reveranda estupidez. Ahora tres de los cinco bronceaditos estaban en una esquina en posición fetal, gracias a Erin, Shaina, o en el caso del mayor por ambas…

-Señoritas…- dijo el maestro Thanatos- ¿me harían el favor de guardar silencio?  
-Claro- respondió Junet.

Mientras tanto Shunrei, Shiryu, Marin y Aioria tenían una plática.

-¿Alguien sabe que hacemos aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro  
-Vino el embajador de _Nosédondelandia_ y va a haber un acto en su honor- respondió Aioria- estoy aburriiiiiiiiiiido… ¿Cuándo demonios empieza esta cosa…?  
-Ya va a empezar, tranquilízate- decía Marin- tiene que empezar pronto…

En ese momento anunciaron al embajador de Nosédondelandia, es decir, España.

Por cada acto que pasaba, se podía admirar como el aburrimiento de Shiryu y Aioria se convertía en emoción pura.

-Y ahora vamos a nuestro último acto- dijo el maestro encargado de dirigir el acto-  
-¡Nooooo!- los dos chicos hicieron un puchero que los hizo ver como unos niños de 3 años-  
-Parecen niños pequeños- susurró la pelinegra  
-¿Parecen o son?- dijo Marin, a lo que ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

Presentaron al presidente de la junta directiva.  
Días después de las campañas se había hecho la votación, y luego de un tiempo se dio a conocer el resultado de estas. El candidato del 3C, Shura Cervantes, había ganado la presidencia.

Él era alto, pelinegro y con facciones afiladas y serias. Su madre era inglesa, su padre español. Había llegado al país, precisamente a ese instituto en un plan de intercambio desde Grecia, concretamente Atenas, su ciudad natal.

En ese momento se escucharon varios gritos de la población estudiantil femenina. Las chicas, que seguían en la plática, voltearon a ver, descubriendo que en el centro del gimnasio había un verdadero torero.

Llevaba un traje negro con detalles dorados, unas botas negras y la típica capa roja.

-Una demostración de lo que un torero hace… al estilo Graude.

Ondeó su capa y, Dios sabrá de donde, cayeron rosas rojas.

-Te juro que hago una demanda si trajeron a un toro de carne y hueso- susurró Pandora a Shaina  
-No seas paranoica, mujer- le dijo- además ¿Dónde demonios meterían una de esas cosas?  
-Quién sabe si hoy en la mañana lo vinieron a dejar…  
-Hoy llegué tarde y no había ni rastros de un toro…  
-Aun así…  
-Shura es guapo… muuuuuuuuuy guapo- susurró Erin  
-Demasiado- dijo Saori asintiendo, a lo que el pobre Kotobake empezó a hiperventilar  
-¡¿TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON JABU, Y AHORA ME SALES CON QUE TAMBIÉN HAY QUE SUMAR AL PRESIDENTE!? ¡YO NO SOY NADA COMPARADO CON ÉL! ¡NO ES JUSTO, SAORI, NO ES JUSTO!  
-No digas eso… eres perfecto tal y como eres- la pelilila depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico- con tus virtudes y defectos.  
-Sobre todo defectos- dijeron Shaina y Pandora al mismo tiempo, ganando una mirada seria de la pareja- ¿o qué? ¿Quieres que digamos que tu novio es la creatura más hermosa que jamás pisó la Tierra, que es el chico más ardiente que ha existido?  
-¡Ese soy yo!- y Hyoga se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Erin  
-Sigue soñando… sigue soñando…

Él hizo un puchero por lo cual todos rieron. Luego de esto volvieron a prestar atención.  
Aparentemente Shura solo había estado haciendo algunos trucos con la capa… y ahora bailaba flamenco…

En ese momento salió de uno de los costados un toro. Era una estructura de madera pintada y con papeles de colores; tenía unas ruedas pequeñas que ayudaban a movilizarla por toda la zona.  
Dentro de la estructura había una persona, quien se encargaba de movilizar la estructura. Y el único que allí podía estar, era el muy temido profesor del mal… Ayoros-sensei.

Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas al observar como el maestro interpretaba su papel.

-¡TORITO!- gritó Junet con una voz aguda, a lo que todos rieron

*Algunos días después*

-Sigo sin entender por qué demonios le dicen torito- dijo Ariza amarrando su cabello  
-Fue por su aparición estelar como el toro del año- dijo Thetis- definitivamente toooodo un toro

-Torito suena mejor… pero si lo dice Junet

-¡TORITO!- todos rieron cuando apareció el maestro.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: amor a los maestros las 24 horas al día! Gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy! Que tengan una bonita semana!**

 **La otra semana 100% segura que no actualizo. La otra semana empiezan los finales de período y tengo que prepararme bastante.**

 **Gracias por leer! Pasen una buena semana! Nos leemos cuando termine la tortura!**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	10. IX ¡AVERGONZARLAS ES NUESTRO DEBER!

N **/A: HOLAAAA! Al fin terminó el suplicio de los examenes, así que hoy vengo con un especial de... no sé, 4 capitulos más o menos, de corrido. Y ya el miércoles el capítulo de la semana.**

 **Quiero pedir disculpas de adelanto si esta cosa tiene algún error en cuanto las palabras, mi amado padre no trajo la computadora, así que estoy escribiendo esto en wattpad, lo voy a cortar y después lo voy a pegar en la página y así publico el capítulo desde mi celular! Sí... estoy desesperada.**

 **~Ahora responderé a sus hermosos reviews~**

 **Draconeg: siiii! Viva España! Así es la política también aqui; solo palabras vacías. Gracias por leer!**

 **: Jajaja, gracias :3 pues, definitivamente es difícil, pero ellas se afanan en escoger uno xD Con lo que te recordé:**

 **1\. Viva pelear con los maestros! Al final quien ganó?**

 **2\. Jajajajajajajaja xD**

 **3\. Ohhhh, se mira bonito!**

 **4\. Jajajaja, seeeeeh! De plano, discutir por cualquier cosa! Yo también soy terca... según mis amigas soy muuuuuy terca xD**

 **Gracias por tus deseos y por leer!**

 **LobaMayor1810: jajajaja,gracias :3 leer!**

 **SakuraGaby: SIIII! #Shura4President . Ese hombre llega cuando uno no quiere que llegue! Si él y don Shinigami hubieran llegado ayer SI habrían sido Marron5, no Marron3 ._. La cosa xD xD jajajaja, el lapiz de caspaaaaa! Gracias por leer :3**

 **Y sin más preambulos el capítulo nueve y la parte 1/4 del especial de: "Una Vida de Instituto Norma** l"

 **XoxxoX**

 **"¡AVERGONZARLAS ES NUESTRO DEBER!"**

-¿Quienes juegan?- preguntó Aioria a Junet

-Ahhhm... el grado de Miho y Ellen.

Los chicos estaban sentados en las gradas de piedra que daban a la cancha de volleyball del instituto, pues Miho y Ellen iban a jugar en las pre-eliminares del equipo antes de los intramuros del colegio, y como buenos amigos que eran fueron a apoyarlas.

-¡USTEDES PUEDEN!- gritó Shunrei-¡GANEN!

-¡HAZME SENTIR ORGULLOSO DE SER TU AMIGO!- gritó Makoto

-¡VAMOS, FUJOSHI PERVERTIDA!- y así se unió Pandora- ¡VAMOS, MIHO! ¡SI ES NECESARIO, MÁTALOS!

-¡SOY SU MADRE, EXIJO QUE GANEN!- Shaina gritaba con un emblema de guerra... un cuaderno.

-¡Ustedes pueden!- dijeron los chicos viendo a como si estuvieran locas.

-Son unos aburridos- dijo Shaina haciendo un puchero- tienen que gritar

-¡Ganen!

-¡CON ENERGÍA!- Le dió un golpe al que tenía más cerca, Shiryu

-¡GANEN!- repitieron esta vez más alto

Marin y Junet se voltearon a ver.

-Las estamos avergonzando ¿no?- dijo la rubia

-Nah, no creo- respondió la otra chica. Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, Shaina y Thetis gritaron otra vez- talvez un poquito... ¡Pandora! Diles que paren, se van a enojar.

La chica asintió y se fue a parar frente a las improvisadas animadoras.

-Me mandaron a decirles que probablemente estamos avergonzando a las chicas- dijo meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás.

-Te vas a caer- advirtió Shiryu

-Claro que no- la chica sacó su lengua con mofa, pero cuando el chico puso una mano en su hombro se tambaleó. Para no caerse se aferró al brazo de Shaina, así estabilizándose.- ¿Ves? No me he caído

Shunrei solo negó divertida, y le indicó donde debía sentarse, lo que la chica ignoró. Fue entonces que decidió hablar:

-Con lo que decías de avergonzarlas... Es necesario ¿entiendes?

Ella solo sonrió, iba a hablar pero Shunrei volvió a gritar hacia la cancha. La chica decidió ir al lado de Marin

-No han aceptado la petición,capitana- la pelirroja sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Tal vez tengan razón y sí debamos avergonzar a las locas esas...

-Sip- la chica escuchó otro grito, este siendo ejecutado por los Akasawa, Thetis y Junet- ¿Que opinas del equipo?

\\-Si te soy completamente honesta- suspiró- solo estoy apoyandoles por las chicas. Los chicos allí presentes no son muy de mi agrado... ya sabes, son del tipo de personas que se jactan de tener aquello que no tienen, que solo les importa lo material y lo exerior... malditos presumidos...

A la plática se unieron Aioria y Shiryu, quienes apoyaban el comentario de la chica.

Mientras tanto un niño de la escuela primaria pasaba corriendo por allí.

Esa era una particularidad del Graude; en una misma zona habían tres edificios: uno para escuela primaria, otro para secundaria y un último para preparatoria.

-Que lindo ese niño- señaló Ellen a Miho cuando estaban descansando

-Sí... es muy lindo... vamos, tenemos que seguir... ganemos para que las locas de allá arriba dejen - la castaña asintió sonriendo, regresando al juego.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían gritando

-¡Niño!- gritó Shaina- miren que guapo

-¡Asaltacunas!- gritaron todas entre risas.

-No es mi culpa que el niño sea bien parecido... te apuesto que ya grande será un chico guapo... yo te lo apuesto...

-Sí, claro Shaina- respondió Junet- ¿cómo van?

-Van ganando por cuatro puntos- respondió Ariza justo cuando Ellen hizo otro punto- que sean cinco...

-Más les vale- dijo Shaina sentandose y tomando su juguito de caja-

-Que amor...

-Yo mi amor,cariño y aprecio cumpliendo con mis deberes, y ese es avergonzarlas...

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es nuestro deber! -gritaron todas juntas.

Y definitivamente cumplirían con su deber.

 **XoxxoX**

 **N/A: nos vemos em el siguiente capítulo!**


	11. X Una gran adiccióm

**-N/A: 2/4 del especial**

 **XoxxoX**

"Una gran adicción"

Los días pasaron con normalidad... normalidad para las chicas, por supuesto.

Ya que el equipo de Ellen y Miho seguía avanzando en los pre-eliminares, cuando ellas jugaban sus amigos les iban a apoyar.

También iban a apoyar-en la medida de lo posible- a Hyoga, quien estaba participando en las pre-eliminares de natación. Claro está que no podían cumplir su obligación de la misma forma que con las chicas, pues Hyoga podría sentir incómodo que sus amiguitas escucharan esos gritos. Shaina había dicho que mejor, que así se volvía normal, pero fue tanta la insistencia de Erin que terminó aceptando que no lo avergonzarían... por el momento.

-Este viernes empiezan los ensayos...-murmuró Pandora- maldito baile...

-¿Vas a bailar?- preguntó Ariza, quien estaba de pie, como todos los días, caminando como león enjaulado

-Sí, Ariza querida. Ahora...¡siéntate de una buena vez!

-Es que no me gusta sentarme- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero- me canso de estar así...

-¿Y como demonios le haces en ?- preguntó Haru

-¡Yo sería feliz estando en todas las clases! Creo que la sangre me llega más ...

-Estás loca...- dijo Ikki- me es suficiente con la mujer de biología...

-Eris-sensei- corrigieron las chicas a coro

-Eso... me es suficiente con sus clases de modales ... ¡Como a ir a Bélgica a casarme con una princesa!

-Hay probabilida...-comenzó Seiya

-No, burro. No las hay.

Seiya iba a contestar cuando apareció Shun.

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Junet, quien se puso de rodillar para ver mejor lo que el recién llegado llevaba en la mano: un vaso.- ¡Quiero ver!

-¡Kawaii!- dijeron Miho, Erin y Makoto al mismo tiempo. Los demás aprobaron con una sonrisa cómplice y asintiendo la cabeza.

-¡Que noooo!- dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero- diles que no es cierto, Shun.

-Pero si es la verdad- dijo el chico, ganándose un sonrojo de la chica- y para responder a tu pregunta, es café.

-Dos cosas- dijo Pandora- número uno: Junet, tú solita le hechas más leña al fuego; y dos: ¿¡Desde cuando venden café aquí!?

-Morid todos ustedes...-murmuró la chica buscando en su sueter dinero.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero hay y eso es lo que me importa- dio un sorbo del vaso- mmm, mocca~~

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-No se... $0.75*, supongo...

-Ikki, préstame dinero

-No, solo me acompaña una moneda...

-¿Vas a comprar tú?- él negó- ¡¿Entonces?!

-No me vas a pagar...

-Eres un paranóico de... sí te voy a pagar, tengo el dinero en el aula

-¿Y porqué no lo vas a traer?

-¡Está demasiado lejos! Aparte tendría que subir, después bajar y luego ir a la cafetería y regresar acá. En cambio, si tú me prestas el dinero, yo solo voy allá y cuando tengamos que subir te lo pago en el aula.

-Más te vale que me pagues.- dijo dándole una moneda

-Gracias por su colaboración. Vamos, Junet.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y fueron a comprar tan deseada bebida.

-¿Me da dos cafés, por favor?

-¿Mocca, vainilla o clásico?- preguntó la encargada.

Pandora, quien era estaba comprando, volteó a ver a Junet. Llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso.

-Dos moccas, por favor- dijo Pandora dándole el dinero, a lo que la señora le entregó el cambio, luego de eso les llevó los vasos con su bebida.

-Gracias, feliz día.

Le entregó el café a Junet con el cambio y en el camino al lugar donde estaban los chicos fueron platicando sobre Inuyasha.

Las chicas lo habían comenzado a ver, y Shaina se enamoró desde el primer capítulo... y sí, superaba con creces aTokyo Ghoul.

-Tu cambió, futuro Señor Scrooge- dijo Pandora. entregándole una moneda al mayor.

-Tan exagerda como siempre.

-Tan tacaño como siempre.

-No soy tacaño- dijo el peliazul sonriéndo- solo cuido mi dinero.

Iban a replicar cuando apareció Ellen empujando a Haru, quien tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma... o algo peor.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Makoto.

-Vimos a un niño pequeño vomitar y a este exagerado le dio asco- respondió Ellen- y para empeorar casi vomita... sobre mis zapatos.

Junet, Shun y Pandora tomaron un sorbo del café. En ese momento apareció Crystal-sensei.

-Buenos días.

-¿Y su corbata?- fue la respuesta de las chicas.

-Hola- fue la de los chicos.

-Ya me voy a poner la corbata, ustedes tranquilos- sonrió- ¿que están tomando?

-Café- respondieron los tres chicos tiempo.

-Eso les va a hacer daño. Aún están en crecimiento...

-Es mocca; el mocca vale la pena- dijo Pandora.

-Les va a generar una adicción...

-¡Valdrá la pena!- respondió Junet.

-¿Ikki?- el mencionado volteó a ver- se los encargo, que no se les vayan las riendas

-¡Ey!

-Claro que sí- dijo el mayor quitandole a Pandora el vaso- estos niños no se volverán adictos. Puede estar tranquilo.

El maestro les volvió a sonreír y luego siguió su camino. Cuando se fue, Pandora le dio un golpe a Ikki en el brazo.

-Devuélveme MI café.

Luego de eso apareció el odiado por pocos, amado por muuuuchas y querido por el grupo: ¡El Torito!

-¿Qué están tomando?

-Café- respondió Junet

-Esa cosa no es buena para la salud, Junetcita- dijo él antes de seguir su camino.

Siguieron caminando, y entre risas y bromas a Pandora derramó el cafe.

-Es que la estupidez humana es tan grande- dijo Thetis

-Cállate,Kadou.

-No- y le dió un golpe en el brazo, golpe que Pandora le devolvió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ellen.

-Sí, tranquila. No me duele.- dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta cerca dd la rodilla- ¿Se supone que debería estar así de roja?

-No- le respondió Junet- te quemaste.

-Pero no me duele... ¡Te atreves a tocarlo, Kadou, y te juro que despiertas mañana en un hospital conectada a varios tubos sin saber que demonios pasó!

-Sí, claro. Te mato antes de que eso pase, idiota- dijo Thetis dándole un abrazo de hombros.

*Días después*

Pasaron tres días, y como predijo el profesor de Historia, los chicos, sumando Ikki, Thetis y Shaina, se volvieron adictos al café.

Lastimosamente, por falta de presupuesto dejaron .

-A mí se me hace que les falta algo- dijo un día Ayoros-

-¿Qué?

-El café. -respondió él tomando un sorbo del propio

-¿No que esa cosa no era buena para la salud?- preguntó Junet.

-En nosotros- reapondióAioria- en un anciano como ese...

-¡Pero si estoy jóven!

-Sí, hermano, por supuesto

-Si te quedas hoy en el colegio "olvidado" no es mi culpa- sonrió su tan amado hermano mayor

-Si este anciano muere hoy, ya habrá.un primer sospechoso.

-Jajajaja, buena esa, hermanito.

Siguieron platicando con el maestro, quien les prometió ayuda para superar la adicción.

-No más adicción- prometieron los chicos cuando el maestro se hubo retirado.

Lo que no se esperaban era que al llegar al aula estuviera Shaina tomando un mocca bien calentito.

Ese día la chica fue demasiado alturista... regalando golpes a quien se le acerca a ella y su café.


	12. 11¡todo es mejor con K!

**-N/A: 3/4**

 **XoxxoX**

"¡Todo es mejor con K!"

-Dios...- murmuró la chica al ver su teléfono.- ¿¡100 mensajes en dos minutos!? ¿¡Que acaso Erin no tiene nada mejor que hacer?!

Entró a whatsapp y abrió el grupo "Otaku Girls xD" bautizado por Erin o Saori, no lo recordaba.

Comenzó a leer los mensajes.

"Erin:

Hola!

Hooooooola?

Ola k ace?!

Holiwis?!

Respondanmeeee!

Enserio no hay nadie?

Shaina?

Juuuuunet?

Saori?

Paaaaannnnnddddoooora?!

Shuncito?!

Esperen, esperen, esperen... SHUN?! O.o

Tu q demonioshaces aqui?

Se llama "Otaku Girls" y tu eres un boooy!

... a menos que... "

Y la chica siguió así; cuestionando el genero de Shun, y porqué demonios estaba en el grupo. La chica decidió enviarle un mensaje

"Erin, me despertaste ._. -.-'"

Erin:

"PAAANDOOORA! :D "

Shuncito:

"Para responder a tu pregunta. Tu fuiste la que me agregaste, querida amiga :/"

Erin:

"NO E SIDO YO!"

Junet:

"Hola.

Es HE, no E. Baka

Y sí, fuiste tú.

Erin:

"Si fui yo, xq demonios lo agregue?!"

Shaina:

"DEJEN VER INUYASHA!"

Saori:

"Querias info de cierto rubio~ ;) :3"

"Uhhhhhhh

La niña está enamorada 3 °^°"

Erin:

"No es verdaaad!"

Saori:

"Eso o xq shun es el mas normalito... n.n"

Shuncito:

"Me siento alagado u ofendido?"

Saori:

"Alagado."

Erin:

"YA ME ACORDEEE! Te meti xq cierta pandora estaba insultando al idiota de ikki y la agregue para molestarla... muajajajatext-align:right;""Merecía cada palabra"

Junet:

"Pandora nee-san"

Saori:

"Junet! :3"

"Hola!"

Erin:

"Hoka, kunet!"

Shuncito:

"Hoka? Kunet?"

Junet:

"No será: hola, junet!?"

"Hoka? Enserio?"

Erin:

"Shhhh! Todo es mejor con k!"

Junet:

"Klaaaaro, Ekin"

Shuncito:

"Jajajajajaja"

"xD"

Erin:

"Mueran ¬_¬"

*A ka kañana kiguiente*

-Kerida Ekin- saludó Pandora

-...chicas...

-¡Todo es mejor con "K"!- dijeron Shun, Junet y Saori al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntaron Hyoga e Ikki.

El peliverde sonrió nervioso

-Tengo mis métodos

-¡Él es un "Otaku Girl"!- dijo Erin abrazándolo. Luego comprendió que prácticamente le dijo al chico "niña otaku"-. O sea... me refiero a...

Demasiado tarde. Los otros chicos ya estaban riendo a carcajadas, Ikki tratando de contener la risa y fallando en el intento.

El pobre Shun estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

El día se pasó en molestar a Ekin y el otaku girl.


	13. XII Diferencias y los apodos familiares

**N/A: ya vamos al final de este especial, perdón porque la mayoría fueron capítulos suuuuper cortitos, pero ya los que siguen si son largos, se los prometo!**

 **4/4!**

 **XoxxoX**

"Las diferencias y los apodos familiares"

-¿Siempre?

-Sip, sin excepciones. Los hombres son sumamente monótonos.

-¿Ni un solo cambio?

-Tampoco así, o sea, también hay alteraciones.

-¡Explícate!

-Digamos que en un grupo de amigos siempre hay un... patrón, podría decirse, que se mira en cualquier grupo... cualquiera...

-Ajam...

-¡Saori, ya deja ese celular!- gritó Junet- como sea... basémonos en el grupo de los chicos.

Erin, Saori, Junet y Pandora se habían quedado hasta tarde para hacer un proyecto de química. Y ahora que ya habían terminado, fueron al parqueo techado a esperar que las recogieran para ir a sus casas.

La plática había empezado debido a una broma a Saori, quien no dejaba su celular por ningun motivo. Después de esconderle el aparato, comenzaron a decirle que no se enojara por una bromita, que si los chicos hubiesen estado allí, su amado móvil estaría perdido, o prácticamente arruinado.

Y después comenzó el tema de cómo se clasificaban los chicos... y regañar a Saori por no haber aprendido la lección.

-Veamos... siempre está el típico chico de complección delgada, el cual ellos "molestan con cariño". También, la mayoría de las veces este chico es el más tranquilo de todos- dijo Pandora.

-Ese es Shun, definitivamente- dijo Erin, a lo que todas ;incluso Saori; asintieron-. También podríamos decir que en un grupo siempre está el chico "perfecto y codiciado". Y no solo en el sentido romántico de la palabra codiciado...

-Pero eso ni siquiera es román...

-Cállate, Pandora. No solo codiciado como novio, sino que también para ser tutor de matemática, álgebra, física y música.

-Es obvio que hablas de Seiya-dijo Saori sonriendo.

-Tutor, amiga... para ser tutor de álgebra, hay que saber por lo menos un poco ¿no crees?- dijo Erin.

-¡Seiya sabe de álgebra, física y música! Que se le complica Historia es diferente.. ¡pero es muy listo!- la pelilila trató de defender a su novio, pero como siempre sus amadas amigas tenían un As bajo la manga... el mismo que siempre usaban, pero ante el cual no podía discutir.

-Amiga... ¿Quieres que te lo recordemos? "No tenemos tiempo de explicar explicaciones"... eso dijo el burro que tienes por novio- dijeron todas al unísono.

-¿Por qué lo odian tanto?

-No lo odiamos... pero es idiota, acéptalo- otra vez al unísono.

-Dejen de hacer eso, da miedo. Y volviendo al tema...

-No quiero sonar roba novios ni nada, pero ese es Shiryu- dijo Junet-. Sumándole a todo lo que dijiste, el chico es deportista, otaku y le gusta leer...

-Junet... todos nuestros amigos son deportistas, otakus y aman leer... los once... doce, si contamos a Saga...

-Sí, pero tú me entiendes... ¿Qué más?

-El playboy- dijo Erin-. Y todos sbemos quien es el playboy.

-Veamos quien más... el deportista idiota...

-Seiya, definitivamente Seiya- incluso Saori dijo esto junto Erin y Junet.

-El que tiene alguna relación con los maestros... -comenzó Erin- ¡No romántica, Saori! Me refiero a que están relacionados de alguna manera... ya sabes, que alguno es su vecino, que es un pariente lejano...

-O en el caso de Aioria que es su hermano mayor...

-¡Exacto! Aunque hay quienes la tienen peor...

-¿Como así?

-Imagínate tener de maestro a un ex novio de tu hermana mayor... y que el hombre sea resentido... ¡O tener un hermano más loco que Ayoros-sensei!

-... pobre gente...

-Exacto, pobre gente. Pero volviendo al tema...

-¡Vive en una piña debajo del mar!- cantó Saori. Ante la mirada inquisitíva de sus amigas, se encogió de hombros-. Quería cantar... no me hagan bullying...

-Como sea... el que es un pervertido kawaii...

-Haru... definitivamente Haru.

-El genio de la computación...

-¡Makoto! Ese chico será un hacker cuando quiera conseguir trabajo...

Las chicas rieron.

-Veamos que más... ah, ya- Junet chasqueó los dedos al recordar- el tipo frío y distante con todos, pero que en realidad es una buena persona... ya saben; amigable, generoso...

-Buen hermano mayor- continuó Pandora-, trabajador, humilde, inteligente...

-Sí, sí, sí- dijo Erin-. Ya entendimos el punto, deja de fantasear con Ikki.

-¿¡Qué?! Yo no hablaba de Ikki. Me quede pensando en Gilbert, de Pandora Hearts.

-¿Entonces no sería "buen sirviente?- preguntó Junet.

-Te recuerdo que él considera a Oz como su hermano, así que... aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Ikki entra en la categoría de la que hablabamos...

-¿Y en un grupo de chicas?- preguntó Saori.

-La adicta al celular- Erin señaló a Saori, ganándose un golpe-. La kawaii- ahora se ganó uno de parte de Junet.

-La pervertida es Shaina; la que tiene complejo de Cupido es Shunrei- dijo Pandora.

-La violenta es Thetis, la que da miedo es Erin- dijo Saori

-La terca es Pandora...

-¡YO NO SOY TERCA! Soy perseverante.

-Aja, sí- dijo Junet- la "madura" es Marin, la fujoshi es Ellen y la otra violenta es Miho.

-Somos tan diferentes... pero al mismo tiempo no tanto...

-Al fin y al cabo, las diferencias son las que nos unen.

-¡Sí! Miren al niño ajam y a su hermano.

-¿El niño ajam?

-¡Ajam es la única respuesta afirmativa que conoce!

-Yo solo sé que los apodos que se tienen entre ellos son medio raros... lagartija stripper, burro con alas, pato idiota, pollo loco...

-Ah, eso es por los años que estuvieron juntos en el orfanato- respondió Saori.

Saori vivió parte de su infancia en un orfanato, no porque ella fuera huérfana, sino porque su abuelo; el gran Mitsumasa Kido; era el dueño de este.

Por esto la chica había conocido a su actual novio y cuatro de sus ahora amigos en ese lugar, donde los habían dejado por diversas razones.

-Primero que nada, allí nos daban clases de astronomía, entonces nos enseñaron sobre las constelaciones... y sobre tu estrella guardiana.

-¿Estrella guardiana?

-Sí, tu estrella guardiana. Sabemos que en el espacio hay ochenta y ocho constelaciones conocidas. De estas, doce son las más cercanas al Sol, las cuales son mejor conocidas como el Zodíaco. Cada persona es perteneciente a un signo debido a su fecha de nacimiento.

Pero no solo esto, también tenemos una constelación o estrella guardiana. Esta es la que rige nuestro destino, según muchas personas. Claro está que nosotros los humanos somos capaces de cambiar nuestro destino... eso fue lo que nos explicaron.

-Ohhhhh...

-En una clase nos ayudaron a descubrir cual era nuestro signo y nuestra estrella guardiana.

-¿Y la tuya cual es?

-Mi estrella no la recuerdo... solo sé que soy Virgo... nací el 1 de septiembre así que...

-¿Pero porqué demonios esos apodos?

-A eso voy. Esos cinco siempre han sido muy unidos, a su manera, claro está. Shun fue el que propuso que para no olvidar sus constelaciones tomaran de base éstas para hacer sus apodos... no contaba con que su hermano y sus amigos lo tomarían más a broma... broma que luego generó una pelea. Por eso los apodos son algo... ofensivos, podría decirse...

-¿Quién es quién? O sea... ¿que estrella es cada uno?

-Si no me equivoco... a Seiya lo rige pegaso, por eso le dicen burro con alas. A Hyoga lo rige Cignus, o sea Cisne, por eso le dicen pato idiota. Shiryu es dragón... en un principio solo le decían lagartija... pero al pasar los años le añadieron el "stripper". Ikki es Fénix, así que le dicen pollo loco. Y Shun, a Shun lo rige Andrómeda... por esto nunca encontraron apodo para él...

-Que interesante...- dijo Pandora-. Sería bueno que en el orfanato hicieran eso, en vez de solo nombrar a los niños como personajes de la mitología... ahora que recuerdo, Erin, tú también viviste en el orfanato un tiempo... ¿te enseñaron eso a tí?

-No lo recuerdo, si te soy sincera... Además, me adoptaron antes que a los chicos, y no mantuve contacto con ellos, como hicieron los Akasawa, Hyoga e incluso Seiya.

Erin, Miho, los bronceados y Pandora vivieron en un orfanato. Los primeros tres en el mismo, mientras que Pandora vivió en otro.

Las historias familiares eran muy variadas.

Los padres biológicos de Erin habían sido asesinados cuando ella era una bebé. Nadie de la familia podía cuidar de ella, así que terminó en ese orfanato, y a los cinco años la adoptaron.

La historia de Miho era parecida. Su padre murió por una enfermedad, y su madre quedó en banca rota. Sabiendo que no podría hacerse cargo de su hija la dejó en el orfanato, pidiendo que esperaran a que consiguiera suficiente dinero para que pudiera volver con ella.

Cada domingo la mujer llegaba a ver a su hija y durante la semana trabajaba, hasta que consiguió un empleo estable. Así consiguió recuperar a su hija, quien ahora vivía con ella.

A Shiryu le habían abandonado. Le encontraron frente la puerta del orfanato cuando era un bebé. Solo tenía una mantita y una carta, donde su madre pedía que le acogieran... no explicaba el porqué de su abandono. Quien le adoptó fue el abuelo de Saori, el señor Kido, quien se había encargado de cuidar a su nieta... así que Shiryu prácticamente era el tío de Saori.

Seiya, quien vivió hasta los cinco años con su madre y hermana, terminó allí con y por su hermana. La madre de ambos chicos terminó volviéndose drogadicta, llegando al punto en que no podía cuidar de sus hijos.

Seika decidió que lo mejor era que ambos escaparan, pero nadie de la familia quizo hacerse cargo de los hijos de "la vergüenza de la familia", por lo que los dos niños terminaron en el orfanato.

Seika fue adoptada por una pareja de actores norteamericanos, y se fue a vivir el sueño americano. Luego de un tiempo unos empresarios adoptaron a Seiya.

Hyoga fue llevado allí ya que su madre y abuelo habían "muerto" cuando el barco en el que viajaban había naufragado.

Aparentemente, el chico había sido rescatado, pero como no tenía familia en el país lo dejaron en el orfanato.

Mientras él pensaba que su madre y abuelo estaban muertos, ellos intetaron por todos los medios encontrarle, pues habían sobrevivido al naufrágio.

Su abuelo fue quien los reunió de nuevo, y ahora vivía con su familia biológica, como Miho.

Ikki y Shun fueron a parar al orfanato cuando eran unos bebés. Ikki tenía dos años y Shun era apenas un bebé. Asesinaron a sus padres frente los ojos del mayor, quien consiguió escapar del asesino, llegando hasta el orfanato.

Los dos hermanos crecieron allí, muchas veces quisieron adoptarles, pero ambos habían decidido que adoptaban a ambos o no adoptaban a ninguno, eran demasiado cercanos para separarse. Sabían que bajo este concepto nadie les adoptaría, hasta que llegó la familia Akasawa.

Era una pareja de empresarios musicales, quienes quisieron adoptar a Shun. Cuando él dijo que eran ambos o era ninguno, la pareja decidió adoptarlos a ambos para formar la familia que no habían podido tener hasta ese momento.

Los cinco chicos fueron adoptados cuando los menores tenían aproximadamente diez años, Shiryu a punto de cumplir los once e Ikki tenía doce. Claro está que mantuvieron el contacto, y sus padres fueron comprensivos, inscribiéndolos en el mismo colegio.

-Esos cinco sí que son unidos- dijo Junet-. ¿En tu orfanato no es así, verdad?

-No, para nada- dijo Pandora-. Bueno, debe ser que como soy la única chica allí... no sé, me tratan diferente. Supongo que nos hemos convertido en una familia...

La chica también había ido a parar a un orfanato de pequeña. Tenía un hermano menor, recien nacido. Su madre había muerto en el parto, el cual se realizó en la casa de la madre. Al saber esto, el padre de la chica culpó a sus hijos.

La chica escapó con ayuda de un tío, quien la dejo en un orfanato, donde la renombraron y le dieron nombre al bebé.

En ese lugar tenían un problema con la mitología... una seria obsesión. Por eso ella se llamaba Pandora y su hermano era Hades. Por eso los tres chicos con los que más convivía tenían su nombre en honor a los tres jueces del inframundo.

A estos cinco adoptaron, por lo que seguían viviendo en el orfanato.

-Pero de todas maneras, tengo cuatro hermanos demasiado extraños para mi gusto... y feos. Aunque ahora tengo más hermanas...- las chicas le miraron inquisitivamente-. Ustedes, tontas. Creo que ahora somos como una familia, ¿no?

Todas asintieron, para después seguir hablando de trivialidades.

 **XoxxoX**

 **N/A: listo! Terminé!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Las historias de Erin, Miho y Pandora son ficticias... aunque las historias las saqué de un sueño medio raro que tuve... en fin!**

 **Ustedes en que clasificación entran? Según mis amadas amigas soy terca... pero no es verdad! ... tal vez un poquitíto...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos el miércoles!**


	14. XIII La tragedia de Shunrei

**N/A: HOLA, HOLA, HOLAAAA! Sí, sé que no cumplí con actualizar el miércoles... mis discúlpas. Pero es que hoy decidí traerles este capítulo nuevo en un día muy importante para mí!**

 **Primero que nada, hoy, 9 de agosto de 2015 cumplo un año de tener activa mi cuenta! Yuuuupieeeee! *Fuegos artificiales de fondo***

 **Aparte, este fic ya llegó a más de los mil leídos! Les juro que no me lo puedo creer, son los mejores! Gracias por su apoyo! A los que comentan y lo han añadido a sus favoritos y lo siguen, a los que solo lo siguen o le han dado en favorito y a ustedes, lectores fantasmas! Gracias, enserio!**

 **Ahora, voy a responder a sus hermosos reviews:**

 **LobaMayor1810: jajajaja, interesante convinación! Gracias por comentar.**

 **Sakuragaby: me vas a pegar mañana? Pero si yo soy una buena niña! Yo no he hecho nada malo... xD el burro siempre será burro! Gracias por comentar! :D**

 **Draconeg: jajajajaja, buena definición. Muchas veces las personas que te llaman "rarito" son aún más raras! Así que no cambies! Jajajajaja, suerte con esas conversaciones xD Felices vacaciones!**

 **Mary Yuet: gracias por agregarlo favoritos y seguirlo!**

 **Y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 13 de: Una Vida de Instituto "Normal"!**

 **XoxxoX**

"La tragedia de Shunrei".

-¿Cómoda, Pandora?- dijo Junet moviendo a la chica con la punta del pie.

-Mmmmmm- respondió lo que se suponía era Pandora

-Otra vez durmiendo...- dijo Miho-. ¿Desde hace cuanto está así?

-Mmmmmmm...

-Yo cuando vine ya estaba así...

-¡Retrasada, despierta!- gritó Thetis en el oído de la chica.

-¡Thetis!

-... Kadou... ¿no entiendes que es un sueño tranquilo, verdad?-. La chica bostezó y se puso de pie-. Anoche solo dormí media hora...

Salieron del aula y comenzaron a bajar hacia el lugar de siempre.

-¿Se puede saber porqué demonios solo dormiste media hora?- preguntó Thetis-. La estupidez humana...

-Fue culpa de Junet...

-¡¿Y yo ahora qué hice?!

-Recomendarme un fic... eso hiciste... ¡Llevaba un Armani! Un hermoso Armani...

-Voy a decir que eres normal, solo para que no te sientas mal... pero todos sabemos que no es así- dijo Miho.

-Y después de eso me puse a leer tu fic... y tratar de comprenderlo...

-Enserio, Pandora, eres la persona más estúpida que conozco.

-Te odio, Kadou.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo la rubia abrazándola por los hombros.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que ustedes dos son amigas...-dijo Shunrei sentándose. Detrás de ella venía Marin, seguida de Ariza, seguida de Shun y cerrando la fila Ikki.

-Es como querer saber como demonios Ikki y Seiya se llevan bien...- dijo Pandora

-O como es que Shun e Ikki son hermanos- dijo Thetis.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? No quiero escuchar de nuevo las diferencias que tengo con Shun, muy amables de su parte.

-¿Entonces de qué hablamos?

Los chicos tomaron asiento, y Pandora procedió a seleccionar su almohada, siendo Ikki.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasó?

-Fics, Armanis, más fics, otra vez el Armani.

-¿Eh?

-Me desvelé leyendo un fanfiction que me recomendó Junet, el tipo que a mí me gusta del anime estaba usando un Armani, después me puse a tratar de atar cabos con el de Junet...

-Uhhhhh, mala idea. ¿Cuanto dormiste? ¿Unas tres horas?

-Media hora- la chica sonrió inocentemente-. Por esa razón necesito una almohada, es decir tú.

-... esto es...

-¡Entonces!- interrumpió Marin- ¿De qué hablamos?

-Ayer Shiryu y yo nos encontramos con Okko...

Y súbitamente Shunrei tenía a todos prestando atención al relato. Claro que encontrarse a la primera descepción amorosa de una chica con su actual novio definitivamente era algo que valía la pena escuchar.

-¿Y qué demonios pasó?-preguntó Miho impaciente.

-Nada, solo pasamos de largo y Okko se nos quedó viendo...

-¿No hubo sangre?- preguntó Thetis.

-¿Ni víceras?- esta vez fue Ikki.

-¿Ni siquiera una pelea microscópica?- terminó Pandora.

-No... ¿porqué debería de haber una?

-Piensa en la historia de ustedes tres, y dame diez razones por las que Shiryu no debería golpearlo.

En esto Seiya, el recién llegado, tenía razón. Shiryu y Okko habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero todo comenzó a irse al caño desde lo que pasó con Shunrei.

Obviamente no fue culpa de la chica que esos dos se pelearan hasta el punto de detestarse con toda su alma. En realidad fue culpa de los chicos, por querer proteger a alguien a su manera, a Shunrei, para ser exactos.

*FLASHBACK*

Todo había pasado unos años atras, cuando todos tenían catorce años exceptuando a Ikki, quien no se encontraba en el grupo por ese tiempo.

Shunrei iba todos los fines de semana a ayudar en un hogar de niños, donde también asistían Okko y Shiryu, quienes eran amigos muy cercanos.

Los tres pasaban todo el día juntos, y llegó un punto donde Shunrei se interesó cada vez más en Okko, hasta que le terminó gustando.

Por ese tiempo Shiryu ya había aceptado que Shunrei le gustaba, ayudado del buen e idiota Seiya, y cayó en aquel odiado estado llamado "FRIENDZONE".

Y aún así Shiryu le ayudó con Okko, le dio datos de algunas cosas que al chico le llamaban la atención, gustos, disgustos e incluso le ayudó a conseguir una cita con él.

Seiya se desvivía queriendo ser Cupido, por lo que regañaba al chico cada cierto tiempo por lo que hacía.

-Eres el mejor amigo- le decía-. Tienes la oportunidad de eliminar la competencia por el simple hecho de que ella confía en tí.

-Por eso mismo debo ayudarla- le respondía-. Porque confía en mí. Aparte, si Okko le hace algo yo siempre le puedo romper el cuello.

Así pasó el tiempo y los miedos de Seiya se volvieron realidad: Okko y Shunrei comenzaron a salir juntos.

Trató de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo sin conseguir resultados, ni siquiera a los golpes reaccionó.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Shunrei vivía un noviazgo de ensueño, según ella. Nunca peleaban, siempre salían juntos, Okko le daba regalos muy bonitos.

Lo que no sabía era que Okko en realidad salía por lástima con ella, por demostrar que era mejor que el solterón de Shiryu, encubrir la relación que llevaba con otra chica y, por supuesto, aprovechar todos los 2x1 que anunciaban en sitios de joyería y regalos cursis.

Shiryu se enteró de esto y trató de hacer entrar en razón a Shunrei, quien no escuchaba ya ni siquiera a sus amigas de tan feliz que era con Okko.

La primera en sospechar fue Shaina, a quien tanta perfección le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Te digo que no es normal. Siempre hay problemas, Shunrei, siempre- le decía la peliverde-. No hay nada que sea perfecto...

-El amor es perfecto.

-No, Shunrei, no es nada perfecto- le repetía- entra en razón, no es normal...

-Tú estás celosa, eso es.

Shunrei siempre había sido alguien a quien el amor le llamaba la atención. Le esperaba, pero como nunca llegaba lo iba a buscar. El problema era que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía en frente; se volvió bruta, ciega, sordomuda, torpe, trasta y testaruda, todo por Okko.

Hasta el día en que lo vio por sí misma comprendió que se había equivocado todos esos seis meses.

Ese día decidieron ir al cine, haciendo un día de chicas. Cuando Shaina fue a comprar las palomitas con Ellen, ambas vieron al dichoso Okko tomado de la mano con una chica pelinegra, de cabello corto hasta el cuello y ojos grises.

Trataron de evitar que Shunrei se acercara, pero fue imposible, pues la chica iba a traer las sodas... y el puesto estaba justo al lado de la feliz pareja.

Hubiera sido menos el golpe si solo los hubiera visto tomados de la mano, al fin y al cabo podrían ser cualquier cosa: primos, hermanos, amigos...

Pero claro que tenía que verlos justo cuando a la chica se le ocurrió limpiarle una mancha que tenía en el labio... con sus labios.

Shunrei solo se quedó allí, en shock, sin poder hacer nada más que ver y no tener el valor para llegar hasta allí y darle una cachetada bien merecida a Okko, cosa que Shaina estaba queriendo hacer.

Solo regresó donde sus amigas, le entregó los vasos a Miho y se fue corriendo.

Entre Ellen, Junet y Marin trataban de detener a Shaina, quien estaba hecha una furia

-¡Maldito bastardo! Cuando le ponga las manos encima va a ver. ¡Nadie hace llorar a mis amigas!

Y mientras tanto Pandora trataba de comunicarse con alguno de los chicos, quienes también estaban en día de chicos.

-¿Shiryu?... hola... sí, lo sé... es que... ¡Dejame hablar!... es Shunrei... Pasó algo con Okko... lo descubrió... ¿donde estamos? Ahm, en el centro comercial... en el cine... El problema es que se fue corriendo y ni idea hacia donde, Saori la fue siguiendo... no, Shaina es la que dice que le va a partir el... eso fue perturbador... ok, Saori es la que sabe... gracias, adios.

La chica colgó y fue donde todas contenían a la furia encarnada en una persona: Shaina.

-Ey, Shaina. ¿Recuerdas que me habías dicho que para tu cumpleaños querías ir a jugar paintball y corretear a los chicos disfrazados de animales?

-¿De donde demonios sale eso ahora?- preguntó Erin observando a Pandora detenidamente.

-Dejen que Shaina responda.

-Pues sí, sí lo recuerdo.

-No tenemos ni las armas ni el disfraz... pero hay un tipo por allá que merece ser perseguido.

-Al diablo todo eso, vamos a golpearlo hasta que muera.

-¡La violencia no es la solución!- dijo Ellen mientras Shaina comenzaba a caminar con todas las chicas tratando de detenerla-. Dejen que Shunrei resuelva esto... confíen en ella... ella ahora necesita que la apoyemos...

-... tiene razón- dijo Shaina deteniéndose y haciendo que todas las chicas cayeran al suelo-. Deberíamos ir a buscarla y después asesinar al bastardo.

-Shiryu ya va para allá. Y deberíamos dejarle el trabajo hecho... -y Pandora ya estaba frente a la feliz pareja, saludando al chico. Shaina fue detrás de ella-

-¡Hola!-saludaron- ¿Qué tal te va, Okko?

-Chicas... ¿no se suponía que hoy había día de chicas...?- preguntó nervioso-. Por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Shunrei...

-Ah, sí... hoy es día de chicas... lo que pasa es que Shunrei te vio con esta señorita aquí presente- Pandora señaló a la chica- y malentendió la situación.

-Ahhhh... imagínate que celosa- sonrió- ella es mi hermana, Kokoro...

-Ahhhh... mira que interesante- dijo Shaina- según Shunrei me contó tú no tienes hermana...

-¡P-por supuesto que tiene!- dijo la chica-. ¡Yo soy su hermana menor!

-Ahhhh, claro... mira que interesante, Shaina.

-¿Verdad que sí, Pandora?

-Primero le miente con información familiar a nuestra amiga- la sonrisa de Shaina inspiraba miedo...-.

-Y luego le pone los cuernos con nada más y nada menos que la hermana...- terminó la oración Pandora.

-No, ustedes están mal...- Okko trataba de defenderse sin ningún resultado.

-Y se digna en decir que las amigas somos mentirosas...

-Ella no les va a creer nada- dijo Kokoro. Aparentemente no le importaba compartir- solo nos vio hablando, pero la tipeja es tan insegura que...

-Los vio besarse, Kokoro querida- la calló Shaina-.

-Cualquier mentira que yo le diga ella me la va ... y ya que me descubrieron lo digo abiertamente: ¡Yo, Okko Hyakuya, estoy engañando a Shunrei con otra chica! ¡Sí, me aburre pasar con ella! ¿ Están felices?

-De todas maneras no les va a creer- siguió Kokoro.

-Claro, ella misma me lo ha dicho. "Shaina está celosa de lo nuestro, creo que le conseguiré un novio"- Okko hacía una pésima imitación de la voz de Shunrei-. "Pandora dice que el amor es horrible, que debería prestar más atención a los pequeños detalles". "Esas dos no aprueban lo nuestro, están celosas"... ¿creen que así les va a creer? Solo las veo a ustedes dos, no hay ninguna otra de sus amigas para confirmarlo. Simple y sencillamente le digo que acompañé a la hermana de un amigo al cine hoy y que ella es una lanzada que me besó. Así de simple- sonrió-. No tienen pruebas.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, idiota- Pandora señaló un punto entre las personas. Junet y Erin se encontraban grabando todo. Llegó un momento en que grabar la conversación, y tenían desde el momento en el que Kokoro habló por primera vez hasta ese punto.

-Toma tu no nos va - dijo Erin sonriéndo y deteniendo la grabación-. Idiota.

-¡Serán unas pe...!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas- dijo Shaina-. Tenemos las pruebas, despídete de Shunrei.

-Y de tu vida, probablemente- dijo Pandora-. Shiryu ya está con ella... y nosotros perdimos la película... ¿lo dejamos medio muer...?

-No. Vámonos ya, Saori ya regresó- dijo Junet.

-¡Envíanos una postal del inframundo!- gritaron Shaina y Pandora cuando las dos rubias comenzaron a tirar de ellas para irse de allí-. ¡Disfruta tu muerte!

-¡Caminen!

Mientras tanto Shiryu buscaba a Shunrei donde Saori le había indicado que estaba. La encontró en la partr trasera del edificio, con la cabeza gacha.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y se le acercó.

-¿Ahora que pasó?

-...Shiryu...

-No tengo palabras ensayadas, pues nunca las has necesitado, pero...-la chica corrió a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Él solo limpiaba sus lágrimas con aquella sonrisa tranquila-

-Yo...

-Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo hacer nada para que dejes de llorar. Así que no te reprimas ¿sí? Llora todo lo que quieras ahora, aquí en mi pecho- la chica solo lo abrazó y lloró más- ey, Cenicienta descalza, muy pronto vendrán a buscarte, ¿sabes?

La chica sonrió a medias. Él siempre le había dicho Cenicienta porque la primera vez que se conocieron a ella se le cayó un zapato y él se lo recogió y se lo colocó, justo como el príncipe de Cenicienta.

El chico se sentía culpable mientras la abrazaba; preguntandose si algún día podría decirle todo lo que sentía. No lo sabía y, es más, prefería callarlo. No era el momento adecuado. Pero sabía que si ella llegaba a necesitarlo, él estaría allí para ella, siempre a su lado.

-Ey, ey, tratemos de recordar algo feliz- dijo Shiryu pensando- ¡ya sé! ¿Recuerdas la vez en que comenzaron a salir? Yo sí lo recuerdo. Llegaste corriendo a mi casa toda nerviosa y asustada, sin saber que decirle ni como actuar. Llevabas un anillo en la mano y la sonrisa más nerviosa que jamás te había visto...-vio que Shunrei se ponía peor, así que decidió parar-. Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Debería escucharte en vez de hablar... así que vamos, ¡desahogate! Aquí, conmigo...- la chica iba a decir algo, pero Shiryu volvió a abrir la bocota-. Sé una Cenicienta feliz, recuerda que pronto te voy a llevar al baile en tu carroza.

Así fue como Shoryu consiguió sacarle una sonrisa verdadera a Shunrei.

Después de eso llegaron las chicas y él pudo ir a hablar "civilisadamente" con Okko.

Okko se excusó diciendo que era una manera de protegerla, de enseñarle que no todos los cuentos terminaban de una manera feliz, que solo pensara en las historias maravillosas originales, en Cenicienta... y en aquél árbol que no hacía más que escuchar a Cenicienta, sin poder hacer o decir nada.

Los chicos terminaron peleando, a tal punto que ya no podían ni verse en retrato.

Y después de eso, prácticamente al año, Shiryu le dijo todo a Shunrei, y se declaró. Desde ese día ellos dos salían juntos, más de un año de relación.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-¿Tus razones?- preguntó Seiya de nuevo.

-Su deseo de no matar a nadie...

-Querida amiga, si yo te leyera la lista negra de tu novio...

Todos rieron, Seiya como siempre aligerando el ambiente después de un mal recuerdo... que él hizo que recordaran.

XoxxoX

N/A: no sé que demonios pasó! Porqué escribí romance?! Las vacaciones me hicieron daño, definitivamente.

En fin, la canción que utilicé se llama "Someday Cinderella" de Len Kagamine, por si quoeren buscarla.

A lo que se refiere Okko al decir lo que dijo sobre el árbol del cuento de Cenicienta es de lo que habla la canción. En el cuento de los Grimm, si no me equivoco, se menciona un árbol que el padre de Cenicienta deja em el jardín, en memoria de la difunta esposa. En esta versión del cuento no existe ninguna hada madrina, sino que la magia la hace el árbol, en el cual Cenicienta llora cuando no puede ir al baile y rie cuando se va a el príncipe.

Por esto mismo se cree que la canción es cantada desde del árbol... así que Shiryu es un árbol...

Este capítulo es, en su mayoría, ficticio. Yo sí me desvelé leyendo esos fics ((Diamond Suttori y Una Vida en otras Manos, por si quieren leerlos)) y una amiga sí se pasaba hablando del chero que le gustaba todo el tiempo, pero nunca llegaron a ser novios, ni hay un Shiryu ni nosotras hicimos todo eso... anque si algo así le pasara a una de nosotras creo que se desataría la tercera guerra mundial... en fin..,

Gracias por leer! Dejen sus comentarios!


	15. XIV Los ensayos asteriscados

**N/A: Ahm... hola de nuevo!**

 **Probablemente me tardé un poquitito más de lo previsto, solo unos cuatro mesesitos… enserio, perdón!**

 **En mi defensa, mi celular se volvió loco, mi papá se llevó la computadora que tenía antes a su oficina y no he vuelto a saber de ella.  
Y pues, luego me dieron la nueva compu, pero no tenía instalado nada y pues toco esperar… y luego perdí el cuaderno donde ya estaba escrito todo… y pues… heme aquí, con el capítulo de hace cuatro meses, que iba a estar publicado para el cumple de Shuncito pero resultó ser más de cuatro meses después… jeje.. **

**Pero el punto aquí no es excusarme, sino regresar con mi racha de actualización semanal!**

 **Sin más preámbulos, ha contestar sus hermosos reviews!**

 **BlueSword2202: gracias por añadirlo a tus favoritos y seguirlo!**

 **Sakuragaby: prácticamente está dispersa en toda la parte de Shiryu. Aunque no toda está puesta como dialogo, también hay partes que describen lo que dice la canción. No, no ha pasado. Y si llegase a pasar… entre todas lo matamos.  
Gracias por comentar, pequeña planta! Ok no ._.  
Ya actualicé, ya actualicé. No me mates, por favor**

 **Draconeg: sí, yo tampoco soy muy fanática de este género. Peeeeeeeeero me pidieron romance, no le podía decir que no a la pequeña niña que se cree Cupido xD Gracias por leer con todo y romance xD**

 **LobaMayor1810: PERDÓN! PERDÓN! PERDÓN! Aquí está la actualización!**

 **Sin más preámbulos el capítulo 14 de** **Una Vida de Instituto "Normal"**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.**

 **XoxxoX**

"Los ensayos asteriscados"

~Lunes~

-Crystal-sensei-dijo alguien al fondo del salón, seguramente Shaina. La pobre chica había quedado en la zona de fuego, entre el grupo de Hinami-. ¿Trae los exámenes?  
-Pensaba mostrarle un video, pero si quieren los exámenes… pues mejor para mí…  
-¡El video!- gritaron todos

Mientras el maestro arreglaba el proyector y el ordenador portátil, Shaina se llegó gateando al pupitre de Shunrei, pues la chica estaba enferma. Terminó sentada al lado de Pandora.

-Me dejaron sola- dijo a la chica, Seiya e Ikki  
-Muy tu culpa por ser tan alta- respondió el castaño  
-¡Ésta es más alta que yo y aquí está!- respondió la peli verde inflando las mejillas y señalando a su amiga-. ¡Y también el estúpido de Ikki!  
-Pero tú no usas lentes- respondieron los aludidos al mismo tiempo-. Por eso nosotros quedamos aquí.

-Ojalá se…- dejó la oración inconclusa pues el video comenzó.  
\- ¿Quién demonios le pone a un video "El Circo de Mariposas"?- preguntó Seiya.  
-Te callas- junto un golpe fue toda respuesta dada por Shaina, quien estaba un asiento detrás de él.  
-Mujeres- murmuró, recibiendo un golpe en la espalda cortesía de Shaina, uno en el hombro cortesía de Pandora y uno en la rodilla cortesía de su novia-. ¡Tres contra uno no es justo!

Las chicas lo ignoraron para seguir viendo el video.  
Éste era sobre un muchacho que vivía en un circo de adefesios, debido a su condición física. No tiene ni piernas ni brazos, siendo incapaz de escapar y convirtiéndose así en la atracción más _"interesante".  
_ Consigue escapar y llega a un nuevo circo, esperando al menos un mejor trato. Su sorpresa es que este lugar no es un circo de adefesios, sino que tiene una temática completamente diferente.

Se vuelve amigo de los actores del lugar, y asiste a cada espectáculo como uno más en el público.  
Pasados los días el grupo de amigos va a un lago de paseo. El protagonista necesita ayuda para cruzar un camino de piedras y poder llegar donde están los demás, pero nadie le ayuda, por lo que decide cruzarlo solo.  
Mientras cruza cae varias veces, pero siempre se levanta hasta que consigue cruzarlo. Hace una especie de baile feliz- razón por la cual la clase rió un poco- hasta que, súbitamente, cae al agua.

El video parecía haber terminado. La pantalla estaba en negro… pero podían escucharse los sonidos.

-¡Apresúrese a ponerlo!−gritaban todos en la clase-. ¡Queremos saber que pasa!

-Ya voy, ya voy− decía el adulto mientras revisaba el ordenador.

Consiguió reiniciar el video y luego lo adelantó hasta un poco antes que el hombre cayera al agua.  
Cuando lo previsto sucedió, pasaron varias cosas más, hasta que él consiguió alcanzar lo que tanto quería: ser admirado, dejar de lado aquella imagen de adefesio.

Erin volteó a ver a Pandora. La rubia tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y una sonrisa. Saori estaba igual, solo que la peli lila tenía su mano sobre la de su novio.  
Thetis parecía querer llorar, mientras Shaina, Junet y Pandora tenían rastros de haber llorado.

Todos esperaban el comentario sarcástico de Ikki. Algo como _"¿enserio lloran por un tonto video?"_ O algo por el estilo.  
Pero se sorprendieron al ver al chico llorando de la misma manera en que lloraba Saori.

-No puedo creer que el gran Ikki Akasawa esté llorando por algo así- dijo Thetis socarronamente, dejando caer una pequeña lágrima.  
-No estoy llorando-respondió él a secas.  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Shiryu sarcásticamente-. ¿O es que acaso no ven que él está sudando por los ojos?  
-Ni siquiera Shun lloró- dijo Hyoga riendo.  
\- ¿Eso qué demonios quiere decir?- preguntó el peliverde con el ceño fruncido.  
-Nada, Shuncito. Nada de nada…  
-Que NO estoy llorando- dijo el mayor limpiando una lágrima que caía en ese momento.  
-Solo acéptalo- dijo Pandora riendo-. Sabes que van a seguir así todo el día hasta que lo aceptes.  
-Sí, sí estoy llorando. Pero no es…

En ese preciso momento Hyoga y Seiya rompieron a reír, contagiando a todo el grupo.

~En el receso~

-¡EXTRAÑO A SHUNREI!

\- ¿Enserio, Ellen? ¿Enserio tenías que abrir la bocota?- dijo Miho golpeándola en el hombro.  
\- ¡Yo solo dije que porque ella no está hay más espacio!- se defendió la castaña.  
\- ¡SHUNREI!  
-Así que eso es en lo que te conviertes…-Makoto comió un poco más de sus frituras y luego dijo-. Haru… recuérdame nunca enamorarme.  
-Que horror… te doy toda mi ayuda, hermano…  
\- ¡¿Entonces no habrá yaoi?! ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?!- Ellen chilló como si del aviso de la III Guerra Mundial se tratase.

Por la ocurrencia de la chica todos, incluso el enamorado, rieron.

~En la tarde~

-Ayuda- murmuró Pandora. Llevaba en los brazos cuatro platos con pizzas, sobre éstos cuatro latas de gaseosas y en una de sus manos el cambio. Junet tomó las gaseosas y Shun el dinero-. Gracias.

Se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban Erin, Saori, Thetis, Ariza e Ikki. También estaba allí otra chica. Era castaña, ojos verdes y de tez bronceada. Su nombre era Mei.  
Pandora colocó los platos en la mesa y repartió entre los Akasawa, Junet y ella el dinero que habían dado de cambio, las sodas y las pizzas.

-Por lo menos un gracias- dijo la peli morada al Akasawa mayor, quien hablaba por teléfono. Puso su dedo índice en los labios, pidiéndole a la chica silencio.  
-Sí, mamá. ¿Qué estamos comiendo? Ahm… pollo asado… ajam… okay… sí, yo le digo a Shun… adiós, mamá.  
-Déjame adivinar tu conversación-dijo Junet-. Tu mamá te preguntó si ya estabas comiendo, le respondiste que sí. Luego ella preguntó qué comías, a lo que tú mentiste descaradamente. Te recordó algo que estoy un noventa por ciento segura que no has hecho, te dijo que le recordaras a Shun algo, te preguntó si él estaba comiendo lo mismo que tú y para finalizar te dije algo así como _"adiós, querido. Los llego a traer más tarde"_ O algo así. ¿Me equivoco?

Después de que Ikki respondiera afirmativamente y dijero que él no había mentido, solo había mejorado un poco la verdad se quedaron comiendo para después ir a ensayar el baile que presentarían en el evento deportivo.

\- ¿Alguien sabe qué demonios vamos a bailar?- preguntó Seiya.  
-Seguramente una canción de algún grupo nuevo… o una pervertida. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que a nosotros nos van a obligar a bailar break dance- respondió Shun y luego se metió a la boca una papa frita que tomó de la bolsa de comida de Erin.  
-En vez de quitarse las papas mutuamente deberíamos apurarnos, que ya empieza el ensayo- dijo Pandora botando su basura y la de los demás-. No quiero que después estén molestando de que por nuestra culpa todo se fue al caño. No quiero que Ikki las mate. No sería justo para nosotras.  
\- ¿Qué maldad le haría al mundo que él las matara?- preguntó Saori alzando una ceja.  
-Simple, que no estaría bien organizado, que nosotras no participaríamos y aún más importante: este idiota dejaría tantas pruebas, que se lo llevarían preso a la primera y luego a todos nosotros por cómplices.  
-Estás loca. De remate.  
-Corrección, idiota. Estamos locos, de remate.

Todos rieron mientras se levantaban para ir al primer ensayo.

Cuando tuvieron sus posiciones, Junet y Pandora quedaron a la par, casi al final. Erin, Saori y Thetis estaban casi en el centro, todas en una sola línea. Mei había quedado en otro bloque, al lado de Miho.  
El coreógrafo; un hombre de unos veintitantos años, tez blanca y cabello azul cielo y largo; estaba explicando cómo hacer un paso. En esto el grupito de amigas aprovechó para hacer de las suyas.

Saori y Erin tiraban del cabello de la pobre e inocente víctima, Thetis. Mientras ésta gritaba varias advertencias, juramentos y alguna que otra súplica o llamado de auxilio.

Pandora y Junet se mantenían ensayando el baile, como las chicas dedicadas que eran.

\- ¡Paso del cisne!- gritaron ambas riendo, mientras hacían el paso. Éste consistía en deslizarse hacia la derecha y luego alzar las manos, formando una especie de diagonal con los brazos.

Luego ensayaron la siguiente secuencia.

-Soy tan pero tan cool que doy vuelta con mi capa creyéndome Kaneki- dijo Junet dando la media vuelta que debía hacerse.  
-Soy aún más cool cuando me pongo de rodillas y mi capa ondea al viento.  
-Pero soy la persona más cool de las personas cool de este mundo para nada cool cuando señalo hacia allá- señaló un punto cualquiera-. Mi capa sigue ondeando al viento y digo…  
-Tú eres el siguiente en morir.

Ambas rompieron a reír, siendo observadas por sus compañeras, quienes tenían caras de no entender la risa de las chicas.  
Contrario a lo que tal vez esperaban lograr, las dos chicas solo rieron aún más fuerte.

Luego llegó el receso, donde Saori tomó agua de la botella de Seiya y ocurrió un imcideste bastante Erinesco:

-Cuanto cariño…  
\- ¿A qué demonios te refieres, Erin?  
-Awww, mi pequeño y querido Seiya. ¿Sabes que prácticamente eso que está pasando ahora mismo es un beso francés indirecto?

Debido al comentario de su mejor amiga, Saori escupió toda el agua que había tomado sobre nadie más y nadie menos que Seiya.

\- ¡Erin!

\- ¡Así me llamo!

-Serán idiotas…− murmuró Thetis.

~Martes~

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó la chica al ver a Ariza detrás de ella peinando su cabello.  
-Ahhhhhmmm… Te peino, supongo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es que es tan suave… como una nube blanca…  
-¿Estás diciendo que tengo canas?

-Sí- respondió la pelirroja, ganándose un golpe en la pierna.

\- ¿Te puedo peinar?- preguntó Erin quitándole la liga de la muñeca para luego ponerse al lado de Ariza.  
-Aunque te diga que no lo vas a hacer así que…

La rubia trenzó el cabello de su amiga y al terminar le colocó un prendedor de una flor.

\- ¿Y eso como que porqué?

-Se me dio en gana- Erin se encogió de hombros-. Y se te mira bien.

Se quedaron platicando de mil y un cosas, hasta que tuvieron que entrar al salón de clases.  
Shaina y Shunrei mantenían una conversación bastante animada sobre un anime llamado Kuroshitsuji.

-Alois es mejor que Ciel-. Pandora les sacó la lengua, y ante esto se ganó un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de la buena Shunrei.

-¡Muere!- y Shaina le golpeó el estómago.  
-Ustedes son un completo amor…

En ese momento entró Ayoros, quien fue recibido amigablemente por las chicas.  
Ellas ganaron algunas miradas asesinas más de las comunes mientras platicaban con el adulto sobre cierta tarea que no había revisado el maestro.

En ese momento entró Tatsumi, seguido de la directora.  
Era una mujer de edad media, de cabello largo, liso y caoba. No era muy alta, de estatura mediana, con unos anteojos que enmarcaban sus ojos cafés.

-Jóvenes, hoy les traemos muy buenas noticias.

-¿Qué? ¿Al fin se va del colegio?- preguntó Ikki susurrando.  
-No, señor Akasawa, no es lo que usted piensa. Vengo a informarles que serán desplazados a una de los salones superiores debido a su buen comportamiento.  
-¿Qué buen comportamiento?- preguntó Thetis a Junet, quien se encogió de hombros.  
-El salón al que serán trasladados se encuentra entre el aula de descanso de los maestros y un aula de compañeros de un curso superior al suyo—continuó la directora-. Por lo que esperamos que su comportamiento se mantenga como hasta ahora, bastante bueno, y si se pudiese, mejor.  
-Vuelvo a preguntar… ¿qué buen comportamiento?  
-El cambio se hará ahora, así que, compañero Ayoros…  
-Ah, claro. Chicos, guarden sus cosas, nos vamos al nuevo salón.  
-Gracias. Iremos a verificar los detalles con el otro grupo, ya regresamos. Si nos acompaña, maestro…  
-Por supuesto.

Los adultos salieron del salón, dejando al grupo con el mejor comportamiento del mundo sin supervisión.

Shaina guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, mientras debía soportar escuchar a Hinami y su grupo hablar de cosas que, para ella, eran estupideces.

\- ¡Seiya jamás les hará caso! Fin de la historia.  
\- ¿Y tú como sabes?  
-Tiene novia…- la chica las vio como diciendo _¿acaso no es obvio?  
_ \- Terminar con alguien es cosa fácil.

La peliverde se fue bastante enojada, y decidió ir con Shunrei y Pandora, quienes ya habían salido del aula y caminaban juntas platicando.

\- ¡Seiya aquí, Seiya allá! ¡Seiya, Seiya, Seiya! ¿¡Que no tienen otro nombre en la boca que no sea Seiya?!  
-El de Ayoros—respondió Shunrei cruzándose de brazos-. Y creeme, que no tienen vergüenza de decir sus sueños más asquerosos…  
-Ya tranquilízate- dijo Pandora-. Cuando lleguemos allá te sientas detrás de mí y problema resuelto. Ya no vas a escuchar a las ofreci…

Justo en ese momento las aludidas pasaron frente ellas.

-La gente se invoca—susurró Shaina .

Debían subir un piso más arriba y esperar en el pasillo a que terminaran de salir del aula para que ellos pudieran entrar.  
Para la desgracia de Seiya, quedaron justo al frente del salón donde Jabu recibía clases, y Saori estaba apoyada en la pared cercana a la ventana, ventana que estaba en un lugar estratégico para que el chico pudiera ser un stalker bastante obvio.

-Enserio que es obvio…

Antes de que Seiya pudiera gritar algo les dejaron entrar al nuevo salón.  
Era mucho menos espacioso que el anterior, y tenía vista a uno de los institutos que estaba en la misma calle.

Había un pupitre que quedaba exactamente al lado de la ventana, donde Ikki iba a sentarse. Pandora corrió y se sentó en la mesa que tenía incluido el asiento.

-Yo pido la ventana- sonrió-. Es un buen lugar para dormir.  
-Nop- respondió el chico.  
-Sí.  
-No.  
-Sí, Akasawa.  
-No, Pamdora.  
-Yo digo que sí.  
-Pues yo digo que no.  
-Sí.  
-Sí- el chico esperaba que la psicología inversa funcionase, pues estaban en esa especie de guerra de afirmaciones y negaciones, donde se respondían bastante rápido.  
\- ¡Gracias! - dijo la chica sonriendo-. Ahora te pido que muevas tus mugrientas cosas de mi pupitre, gracias.  
-Muere. No me voy de aquí.  
-Sí. Te. Vas - la chica marcó cada monosílabo.  
-El asiento de adelante también tiene parte de la ventana.  
-Tú lo has dicho, parte. Siéntate tú en él, si lo consideras igual.  
-No, gracias.  
-Aparte le prometí a Shaina que se podría sentar detrás de mí para no estar con las locas del burro. Pero como sea, muy poco te importan tus amigas.

La pelimorada se sentó.

-Era obvio que yo iba a ganar—sonrió Ikki.  
Por una vez en todo lo que iba del año el grupo quedó en una sola zona, en la parte de adelante.  
En la primera fila estaban sentados Shun, luego Junet, luego Thetis, luego Pandora y por último Ikki.  
En la segunda fila Erin estaba al lado de Junet, luego la seguía Saori, luego el castaño idiota, luego Shunrei y entre Pandora e Ikki estaba Shaina, quien le dio un buen golpe al chico.  
En la tercera fila, Shiryu estaba al lado de su novia, Ariza al lado de Seiya y Hyoga al lado de Erin.  
Luego estaban las locas fanáticas del pato de margarina, y el grado en general.

-¡Recuerden esto!—dijo Ayoros cuando ya todos estaban sentados- ¡Ahora están en otro niveeeeeeeeel!

Todo el mundo rió ante la expresión del maestro, que quería ser cool… un intento fallido de pose cool.

~En la tarde, en ajedrez~

-¿Cómo se mueve esta pieza?—preguntó el maestro, alzando un peón.

-Siempre en vertical, pero captura en diagonal—respondió Junet.  
-Sólo puede moverse una casilla - continuó Erin.  
-Solo al primer movimiento puden ser dos casillas - siguió Pnadora  
-Y no puede retroceder – dijo Ikki.  
-Y al llegar a la última casilla del tablero se corona y puede volverse cualquier pieza exceptuando el rey- finalizó Shun.  
-¿El alfil?- el maestro tomó la pieza.  
-En diagonal-respondieron a coro.  
-¿El caballo?  
-En movimientos de letra "L".  
-¿Las torres?  
-En vertical.  
-¿El rey?  
-A las casillas adyacentes.  
-¿Y la Reina o Dama?

-Diagonal, vertical u horizontal.  
-O sea, asteriscada.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Mei, quien había llegado ese día por clase prueba.

-¿Asteriscada? -preguntó el maestro.  
-As-te-ris-ca-da- respondió separando las sílabas y sonriendo.  
-¿Cómo se mueve la pieza?- el adulto reprimía una carcajada.  
-¡Asteriscada!

 **XoxxoX**

 **N/A: WIIIII! Lo terminé y regresé!.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo era más largo, pues se divide en días y todavía me faltaban dos, pero ya eran solo con este 3,000 palabras, así que cortaré los capítulos ((Sí, me va a tocar cortarlos, Jacqueline._.)).**

 **Explico algo, casi todo el fic ya está escrito, pero en cuadernos. Por lo que solo tengo que editar algunas cosas, así que puedo asegurarles que falta mucho, muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho por ver.  
En este momento vamos por la segunda parte de cuatro que llevo ahora.  
Creo que jamás les dije el nombre de la parte anterior, que era "EL COMIENZO". Ahora vamos por "BAILES, DEPORTE, GENTE SUPUESTAMENTE COOL Y… ¿UN TRIANGULO? ¡Debemos sobrevivir!".  
Si, probablemente no es el título más serio del mundo pero… bueno, es la vida de Instituto Normal!  
Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que no me maten el jueves, mis queridas amigas.  
Gracias por leer y que tengan una buena semana! Nos vemos el otro miércoles!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**

 **PD: sip, actualicé martes :3  
PD2: pueden tirarme tomates virtuales, si me pasé con los cuatro meses.**

 **PD3: gracias por la paciencia!**

 **PD4: Sakuragaby… ya terminé el libro…**


	16. XV De borrachos y metáforas

**N/A: HOLA! Qué tal han estado? Espero que todos estén bien!**

 **Agradecerles por todo el apoyo, sobretodo a ustedes, lectores fantasmas. Espero que les guste y que algún día se animen a comentar.**

 **Ahora, hora de responder a los reviews:**

 **Loba-san: jajajaja. Wow, esa sí es una gran coincidencia. No hay problema, está genial. Por cierto… ACTUALIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAA!**

 **Sakuragaby: Asteriscada! Yo que sé, están locos de remate!  
Por favor, lo del tractor fue traumante! **

**maxfz19: gracias por añadirlo a tus favoritos!**

 **Sin más preámbulos, les presento el capítulo 15 de Una vida de instituto "normal".**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.**

 **XoxxoX  
** "De borrachos y metáforas".

Ya era miércoles, y ya era hora del receso.  
Los chicos comían su refrigerio en un silencio bastante inusual.

-¿Qué tipo de borracha sería?- Shaina soltó de la nada, bastante seria y con la mirada puesta en un emparedado que luego le dio a Pandora.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelimorada recibiendo el pan-. ¿Porqué…?  
-¡No sé! De la nada me pregunté qué tipo de borracha sería… y ahora me pregunto… ¿qué tipo de borrachos seríamos todos…?  
-Estás loca… pero sí, sería interesante saber…

Ikki las observó un momento, su mirada indescifrable. Luego se puso de pie y se fue caminando, como si hubiese estado solo desde un principio.

-¿Porqué presiento que ese sería el borracho insultador a cualquier objeto que se mueve?- preguntó Shaina-. Creo que Shiryu sería el típico borracho stripper…

Luego de decir todo lo que cada uno sería, por la cabeza de Marin pasó esta imagen:

 _Por una extraña razón todos estaban de una manera bastante caricaturesca. Chibi, incluso._

 _En la barra estaba Ikki, quien con un vaso en la mano insultaba a una planta que estaba en una maceta.  
En dicha maceta Saori estaba recostada, probablemente vomitando _(como Shaina había predicho).

 _-Eresh una etuuuupida- hipído-. No, no. Tú eres inútil. Ah, ¿quieres pelearrr? Ven, maldita planta del demonio, te mandaré al infierno… Saaooooorrriiiiii, para eso está el- hipído- bañioooo._

 _Mientras Ikki peleaba con la planta y Saori devolvía todo lo que había comido, Shiryu estaba bailando animadamente sobre una mesa… sin camisa y a punto de quitarse el pantalón.  
Se lo hubiera quitado bastante tiempo atrás, pero Shunrei se mantenía abrazada a sus piernas y lloraba y cantaba a la vez_

 _-¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Todos me odian! ¡Mejor me como un gusaniiiiitoooo!  
-¡Le quito la cabeza! ¡Me como lo de adentro!- gritó Makoto abrazado a Miho, quien trataba de bailar la canción que se escuchaba al fondo y no podía.  
-¡MMM! ¡QUE RICO EL GUSANIIITOOOOOO!- gritaron ambos antes de seguir llorando y riendo y cantando. _

_Mientras esos "cuatro bailaban", cantaban y lloraban, Haru estaba con Ellen en una esquina._

 _-¡Quiero recuperar a mi ex!- gritaba el chico.  
-¡Tú nunca has tenido novia… menos novio, lastimosamente… ¿¡a quién piensas recuperar?!  
-¡Quiero a mi ex! ¡Ikki se está peleando con ella!  
-¡Esa es una maldita planta!  
-¡Quiero a mi maldita plantaaaaaa!- el chico abrazó a Ellen, tirándola de la silla donde ella estaba. _

_En otro lado del salón enormemente grande e imaginario, Shun y Junet estaban sentados conversando, como si fueran los menos borrachos._

 _-Y luego el elefante rosado me dijo que yo tenía que buscar la piedra filosofal. Pero la piedra filosofal me dijo que si yo no le traía la cabeza de un burro no podía venir conmigo- contaba Shun a la chica.  
-¿Y entonces, que pasó con el unicornio que vomitaba arcoíris?  
-¿Qué unicornio? Yo te estaba contando cuando una guitarra azul aprendió a tocar a un rinoceronte eléctrico… ¿o era al revés?  
-Gato, gato, gato, gato, unicornio, gato, gato- Junet señalaba a sus amigos._

 _Mientras tanto, Aioria estaba sentado hablando consigo mismo._

 _-Y es por esto que yo opino que podemos vencer a los extraterrestres vaca. Si les ponemos un arnés y les presentamos a nuestros amigas las vacas crearan leche chocolatosa todavía más rápido… ¡No, señor! ¡Compren mi productoooo!_

 _Hyoga se estaba besando con una de las botellas vacías que estaban en el suelo, mientras Seiya se peleaba con el bartender por alguna razón desconocida_ (según la explicación de Shaina, por alguna cosa que Saori había hecho).  
 _Erin, quien estaba tirada al lado de los chicos, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas._

 _-¡Obedezcan a su reina, malditas ratas! ¡Yo gobernaré el mundo! ¡Yo soy su reina! ¡Rindan tributo! ¡Margarinoso estúpido, tú serás el máximo rey!_

 _Shaina, en cambio, disfrutaba en el suelo de una manera diferente._

 _-¡Wiiiiiiii! ¡Ángeles de botellas! ¡Wiiiii! ¡Oh, brilla! ¡Wiiiiii!  
-¡Mueran todos los bastardos que dijeron que soy agresiva!- gritaba Thetis-. ¡Yo no soy agresiva! ¡Estúpida retrasada, despierta!- pateó a Pandora, quien estaba profundamente dormida en una mesa, en posición fetal.  
-¡Pececito! ¡No quiero que duermas!- la peliverde citó a Darla, la sobrina del dentista de "Buscando a Nemo", mientras movía a Pandora violentamente. _

_Y mientras tanto Marin, quien era la que imaginaba todo, grababa todo aquello en su celular…_

Cuando la chica volvió a la realidad y vio a sus amigos y novio, comenzó a reír como posesa.

-¿¡Marin?! ¿¡Estás bien?!  
-jajajaja…. Ajajajajajaja… Voy a pedirles un favor… nunca se emborrachen juntos si no quieren que yo gane dinero a despensa de sus idioteces… ajajajjajaja…

Todos se quedaron callados y pensando, mientras la pelirroja no paraba de reír.

~Viernes~

Sí, el miércoles por la tarde sufrieron en los ensayos, y el jueves hicieron de las suyas.  
Pero el viernes ya había llegado y eso significaba… ¡Clases con Thanatos!

Okay, probablemente el maestro no era ni el más sonriente ni el más "divertido", según sus demás compañeros, pero había algo que las chicas disfrutaban de su clase. Molestar al buen hombre.

-Profe, corazón se escribe con _zeta,_ no con _ese…_  
-Profe, así no son los mapas conceptuales.  
-Profe, ¿me deja tirar a Pandora por el barandal?  
-Profe, dígale a Junet que se calle.  
-Profe, Thetis me está molestando.  
-Profe…  
-Profe…

El maestro, contrario a enfadarse se reía con las chicas.  
Solo desafió a Erin la vez que preguntó si podía tirar a Pandora del barandal, diciendo que no se atrevía y siendo intimidado por la loca y shinigami rubia.

Pero, probablemente el día que el hombre terminó más que convencido que merecía ser el mártir de la educación fue aquél.

-¿Entonces una metáfora impura sería algo como… "tu mirada, dos témpanos de hielo"? –preguntó Thetis.  
-Exacto.  
-Y, digamos por ejemplo… ¿tus sedosos cabellos de margarina?- preguntó Pandora reteniendo una risa y mirando a Hyoga.  
-Am… sí, también… supongo- respondió el adulto.

El hombre dio media vuelta y siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón más oraciones.

-¿Qué pueden decirme de "me besaste con tus pétalos de rosa" y "tus caricias de seda"?- preguntó el adulto a la clase en general.

Hubo un silencio por un buen tiempo, mientras la clase trataba de responder.  
Justo entonces Erin gritó, con su mirada iluminada.

-¡Kagome e Inuyasha!- y comenzó a reír como toda una _fangirl_. Lo cual probablemente era…

Shaina y Junet se le unieron, pues ya conocían el anime y también lo seguían.  
Pandora comenzó a reír, la expresión del hombre era como para una fotografía.  
Volteaba a ver a Erin, luego a Shaina, luego a Junet, luego miraba al techo como preguntando _"¿Por qué a mí?"_.

-Okeeeeeeeeey… volviendo con la clase… Erin, tranquilícese, por amor a Dios…

Ante la expresión del maestro, Junet comenzó a reír más, hasta que al agacharse para tratar de parar, se lastimó la nariz.

Los demás chicos del grado se quedaron bastante incómodos luego de eso, como casi siempre luego de alguna de las ocurrencias de las chicas con respecto a casi cualquier clase.

Al terminar, recogieron todas las cosas y fueron al último ensayo de la semana, siguiendo la rutina que ya tenían.

 **XoxxoX**

 **N/A: gracias por leer!**

 **Sé que no es miércoles, pero hay que reponer los capítulos perdidos!**

 **Tengan una buena semana, coman frutas y verduras y tomen mucha agua!**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**

 **PD: dentro de poco publicaré un fic un tanto diferente a la trama que lleva este, espero pueda contar con su apoyo y se pasen por él!**


	17. XVI Spikas, Jabus y Isaacs

**N/A: Hola de nuevo!**

 **Espero que estén bien! Aquí actualización de lunes! (O domingo… no sé si pueda actualizar hoy… y si lo lean…)**

 **Ahora… pues con los reviews!**

 **Loba-san: jajajajaja, muchas gracias! ME alegra que saliera bien, pues me costó bastante, sobretodo las platicas de ese par.  
No, no es bullying… es respeto con amors! Ojalá pronto tengas más ideas! Y gracias!**

 **Sakyragaby: eso es lo que dicen tooooodos. Okay no ._. y no, no sos insoportable.  
Pues no, no hasta que no tomes agua. **

**Shun and June: GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLO!**

 **Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo dieciséis de "Una vida de instituto normal".**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

 **XoxxoX**

"Spikas, Jabus y Isaacs".

La pelimorada apareció y comenzó a golpear al Akasawa menor.

-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!- la chica le daba un golpe en la cabeza por cada "tonto" que decía.  
-¡Pandora, ya déjalo!- gritó Seiya-. ¡¿Es que no ves que necesito su cabeza para los exámenes?!  
-Mira, Kotobake, no quiero tenerte en mi lista negra así que…  
-Ahora me siento alagado, pequeña. Pero enserio, para de golpear al chico, mira que lo lastimas… bueno, él no me importa tanto que digamos… solo trata de no darle una contusión cerebral.  
-¡A ti será el que te de una maldita contusión cerebral si no te callas!-

La chica golpeaba a cada uno con una mano, seguido de varios "muere, Kotobake", "Shun, eres un tonto", o simple y sencillamente "muere, tonto".

-¡¿Pandora, que diablos te pasa?!- gritó Erin deteniendo a la chica.  
-Seiya colmó mi paciencia y Shun es demasiado buena persona con el imbécil de su hermano. Pero esa es otra historia- golpeó una última vez a Seiya en la cabeza, se sentó y sonrió-. ¿De qué hablaban?  
-Junet estaba hablando de su nuevo novio- respondió Ellen tranquilamente.  
-No es mi novio, Ellen. Y no, no estoy en etapa de negación. ¡Conocí al tipo ayer!  
-Para el amor no existe el tiempo- dijo Saori riendo.  
-¡Que no les digo!  
- _¡Hay amor en el aire!- cantó una de las chicas.  
_ -Tú cállate, Thetis- dijo Junet cruzándose de brazos-. A veces me pregunto por qué les cuento todas mis cosas.  
-¿Será porque nos amas?- preguntaron Haru y Makoto al mismo tiempo.  
-No. Nadie te quiere, Haru- dijo Miho riendo, a lo que el pelinegro solo hizo un puchero-. Y no, no te ves adorable con el puchero. Eso, que bonito perrito.  
-El punto es que Junet nos estaba contando alegremente todo, vino Shun y _¡puf!_ Se calla. Como si él fuera… ¡No, no, no. Me callo, me callo, me callo!

Junet sonreía inocentemente mientras soltaba la oreja de Saori.

-El punto es que…

El timbre se escuchó y la chica suspiró aliviada.

-¡Debemos entrar a clases!  
-¡Pero no nos terminaste de contar!  
-Ash, en el recreo les cuento.  
-¡Pero ni siquiera nos vemos en el recreo!  
-¿Porqué no vamos y comemos con ellos hoy?- preguntó Seiya-. Así ustedes escuchan la historia y Shun me ayuda con la tarea que no hice.  
-¿Pero y el inepto de Hyoga?- preguntó Erin.  
-¡Pues que tu novio también coma con nosotros y ya! ¡Ahora caminemos, que se nos hace tarde!

Fueron al grado, cierto par de chicas a regañadientes y diciendo algo sobre matar a las personas del universo.

Al entrar vieron a Ikki, quien estaba en una pared del salón pensativo.

-Hola- saludaron las chicas, a lo que él solo las miró de pies a cabeza y se volvió a apoyar en la pared.  
-Vamos- susurro Shaina ante la mirada de odio que le brindaba Pandora al chico.

~Receso~

Llegaron a las mesas de siempre, y al ser más ya no cabían en las bancas de la mesa.

-¿Cambiamos de puesto?- preguntó Seiya.  
-Naaaaaaaah- respondió Pandora-. A ver, Shaina, acércate más a Shunrei… allí, perfecto.

El castaño se sentó y los que quedaron sin asiento fueron Pandora, Ikki y Hyoga.  
-Al diablo- dijo la chica y se sentó en un barandal que daba a una parte del jardín un tanto empinada-. Ahora, cuenta.

Antes de que la chica comenzara a hablar, Ikki se reincorporó y se fue caminando como si hubiese estado solo desde un momento.

-¿Y por que anda así tu hermano?- preguntó Shaina a Shun.  
-Lo único que yo sé es que ahora soy un estorbo para él… bueno, todos nosotros…  
-Es un estúpido- dijo Pandora, seriamente, viendo en la dirección que se fue el chico-. Mejor ignorarlo y no ser el estorbo que él dice que somos… bueno, ¡ahora cuenta!

La rubia tomó un sorbo de su té helado y comenzó.

 _El día anterior la chica había ido con su familia al parque.  
Mientras su hermano menor jugaba se cayó y ella se sentó con él._

 _El niño se sentó en las rodillas de su hermana, cuando un niño de su misma edad se acercó bastante triste.  
La mayor le preguntó qué le pasaba, y el niño explicó que sus hermanos mayores no lo dejaban jugar.  
Entonces los dos niños se pusieron a platicar sobre varias cosas, y le pedían opinión a la chica. _

_El menor de los hermanos Shimoda le ofreció a su nuevo amigo sentarse también en las piernas de su hermana, lo que desató que Junet conociera a, según Erin, su futuro esposo.  
Eran tres hermanos mayores en total. Un par de gemelos; como de veinte años; y un chico de la misma edad de Ikki.  
Uno de los gemelos se acercó a pedir disculpas por la actitud de su hermano, pero luego se fue.  
Luego de eso siguieron platicando, mientras la chica sentía una mirada enojada posada en ella viniendo de alguna parte del parque_.

-¿Cómo la de Ikki?- preguntó Shaina riendo.  
-Creo que era peor- respondió Junet.  
-¡¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a eso?!

Luego de que las risas de todos se apagaran, la chica continuó.

 _Aparentemente el que la había estado viendo era el de la misma edad de Ikki.  
Él comenzó a regañar al niño menor, diciéndole que se quitara, y que fuera con ellos y cosas por el estilo.  
El pequeñito respondió que no quería, y que no se iba a mover de allí.  
El mayor tenía una mirada que, implícitamente decía: rubia entrometida, deja a mi hermano.  
Y dicha rubia "entrometida" lo miraba desafiantemente, como diciendo: ¿quién no quiso jugar con él en primer lugar?_

En este punto del relato, Erin gritó.

-¡Hasta parecen esposos! ¡Si hasta con la mirada se entienden! ¡Saori, prepara la boda!

Entonces Shun comenzó a toser, ahogándose con una galleta de chispas de chocolate.

-¡Tranquilo, niño bonito!- gritó Shaina parándose y golpeando bruscamente la espalda del peliverde-. ¡Yo te salvo!  
-¡Lo vas a matar!- gritó Shunrei.

Shaina soltó al chico luego de darle un último golpe. Junet le ofreció un sorbo de su bebida mientras le daba pequeñas y delicadas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Cuando alguno se esté muriendo no me vengan rogando a pedir ayuda, porque no lo voy a hacer.  
-Gracias, Shaina- dijo Shun sarcásticamente-. Eres mi salvadora, enserio.  
-¡¿Ay, verdad!? ¡Aprendan del niño, que es agradecido!  
-Ahora Junet, continúa, hay que saber que decir en la boda- dijo Makoto riendo.

Todos rieron, menos Junet y Shun.  
Luego la chica continuó.

 _Luego de eso el chico se le acercó y comenzó a hacerle plática.  
Hablaron de anime y él terminó hiriendo el orgullo de la chica, cosa de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría toda su vida. _

_Primero dijo que era de las típicas niñas que no_ _sabía nada de animes que eran leyenda.  
Ella describió con exactitud y precisión la historia de Dragon Ball, Kenichi, Naruto, Sakura Card Captor y otros.  
Luego dijo que era de las típicas niñas que no miraban gore, y le contó toda la historia de Another, Rosario+Vampiro y Claymore.  
Luego dijo que era de esas niñas que solo se enviciaban con el anime, pero no leían y tenían pésimas calificaciones. _

-Ohhh… así que quería saber bien como era su objetivo- bromeó Hyoga, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Shun.

 _Luego el tipo, como siguió contando Junet, decidió meterse por el lado del amor.  
Comenzó a decir que seguramente era una de esas chicas que tenía la fila de chicos detrás de ella, pero que por orgullosa no le hacía caso a ninguno._

-¿Y qué le dijiste?  
-Que en mi grupo de amigos ya todos tenían novia, que ya llevaban bastante tiempo con ellas y que les gustaba alguien más.  
-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Saori mientras arreglaba el peinado de Seiya-. Los únicos que tienen novia formal son Seiya, Shiryu y Aioria. Podemos agregar a Milo y a Saga uno y Saga dos pero…  
-Mi novio tiene nombre, Saori- dijo Thetis-. Que yo le diga idiota un noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces es diferente.  
-Sí, sí, como digas. El punto es que no son todos. Bueno, Hyoga es otra cuestión.  
-I feel so special!- dijo el rubio en inglés.  
-Mira, calladito te ves menos horrible- dijo Thetis.  
-Lo dije para que no estuviera insistiendo, y porque a éstos obviamente les gusta alguien… que no soy yo.  
-¡Yo podría diferir!¡Junet, mmhmhmhmhmhmh! ¡Mhmhmhmhmhmhmh!- el castaño pataleaba y rodaba para que Shun le quitase la mano de la boca para así poder dar su importantísimo aporte.  
-Déjalo, tantas matemáticas le están afectando su cerebro de burro- dijo Shun con una sonrisa-. Tú continúa.  
-Ahm… okey… el punto es que no me creyó, por lo que tuve que especificar cada uno de los ships que tengo en este grupo… ships bastante obvios que no pienso decir… y luego dije que el que quedaba era mi mejor amigo.

Le sonrió al peliverde, quien sentía como la palabra "mejor amigo" resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Friendzone, friendzone, friendzone, friendzone- susurraba Seiya, quien ante la sorpresa del chico aprovechó para soltarse.  
-Te voy a golpear igual o más fuerte que Pandora, Kotobake.  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso hoy es el día de "golpea al sexy castaño por tus problemas amorosos"?- dijo el chico riendo-. Primero Pandora me golpea porque Ikki no…  
-¡Mira Seiya!- gritaron Shun y Pandora, haciendo que el chico cerrase la bocota-. Volviendo al tema…  
-Ajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam… el punto es que comenzó a preguntarme si no tenía novio y yo dije que no. Siguió preguntando hasta que le grité que no, y dije la célebre frase de Shaina, Pandora y Thetis.  
-¿Para qué malgastar mi vida y tiempo en un bueno para nada que ni siquiera se baña?- dijeron las tres al unísono.  
-Pero eso no se aplica ni para Shaina ni para Thetis porque ellas ya tienen novio…  
-Esa boca, cerrada- dijo Shaina-. Continúa, que estos malcriados no te dejan hablar.  
-Y pues, platicando descubrimos que parecíamos mundos alternos.  
O sea… es el más inocente de su grupo, y hay como una versión paralela de cada uno de ustedes. Incluso este chico, Rueda, que lo protege de los pervertidos.  
-¿Cómo Pandora a ti o mi hermano a mí?  
-Exacto.  
-¿Porqué se me hace tan familiar ese nombre…?-se preguntó Saori-. ¿Seiya?  
-A mi no me mires. Yo no sé.  
-¡¿Quieres que yo te de información de algo?!- Jabu apareció de la nada, detrás de Pandora. Todos vieron hacia la pendiente y luego hacia Jabu. El chico saltó el barandal y sonrió-. ¿EL inepto de tu novio no sabe nada?  
-No, Jabu, no necesi…  
-¡Pero si lo escuché todo, pequeño Kotobake! Rueda es un compañero, el tipo es muy buena onda… un tanto protector con Spika…  
-¿Conoces a Spika?- preguntó Junet sorprendida.  
-¿Yo qué?- preguntó el chico apareciendo al lado de Jabu.  
-¿¡Quieren dejar de hacer eso!?- preguntaron Seiya y Shun molestos.  
-¿Hacer el qué?  
-¿¡Isaac?!- preguntó Erin sorprendida y sonrojada.  
-Ah… holo, Erin.  
-Enserio, dejen de hacer eso… por favor- dijo Hyoga.  
-¡Pero si solo queríamos ayudar!  
-¡Fueraaaaaaa!

Si este hubiera sido un anime Shoujo de comedia*, entonces los chicos tendrían la típica apriencia chibi, con dientes de monstruo y la venita saltona en la frente. 

XoxxoX

 **N/A:**

 ***Porque no, no es un shoujo de comedia… pffffffffft, para naaaaaaaada…. Okey, es más escolar porque la vida amorosa de la mayoría de mis amigas, y la mía, es nula. ¡Y por eso todo lo respecto a los bronceados y algún que otro OC es sacado de la imaginación!  
Algún día saldrán del anime… algún día…**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer! Nos veremos el miércoles!**

 **F. Rui-chan**

 **PD: si fue actualización de lunes…  
PD2: si lo desean, pueden pasarse por mi nuevo fic! Ojalá les guste!**


	18. XVII Imagen de Shota

**N/A: Holitas! Miércoles de actualización!  
Creo que desde que regresé hoy es el único día que actualizo como normalmente lo hacía… Ñeeeeeh…**

 **Con los reviews:**

 **Loba-san: jajajaja, nope. La friendzone no es taaaaaan friendzone (?) O sea, pronto (ni tan pronto… pero bueh) esos dos estarán juntos! Jajajajaja, ese géminis siempre hace de las suyas… ¡Gracias, me alegra que te gustara!**

 **Sakuragaby: Eyyyy! Mira que en este preciso momento en el que escribo esto te estoy ayudando con lo de LVSC!  
Algún día saldrán, Saori los violará, Shaina los hará hacer yaoi y pos… pos… yo golpearé a Ikki :3 Y tú… tú volarás a tu mundo ideal con Shun/Sesshoumaru/Break/Yuu (porque mika is mio de mi!)**

 **Agradecimientos especiales: a todos los lectores fantasmas, sin ustedes no sería lo mismo.  
A las personas que inspiran esta cosa loca… pos… pos… Gracias, supongo (?)  
**

**Sin más preámbulos el nuevo capítulo!**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.**

 **XoxxoX**

"Imagen de Shota".

-¿Entonces tu plan es que Shun y Junet salgan?- preguntó Shaina-. ¿Y luego Erin y Hyoga?  
-Sip. Básicamente es eso…  
-Seiya… ¿desde cuándo eres Cupido?  
-Cupido era el hombre más hermoso en la mitología…me siento alagado, Shaina.  
-Serás idiota…pero no, el plan es demasiado complicado… no va a servir… debe ser algo un poco más sutil… como el que Pandora y yo hemos ideado.  
-¿Ustedes saben algo de romance?- preguntó Shunrei escéptica.  
-¡Ese es nuestro punto! ¡Es lo más sutil que podrá existir!

En ese momento, cuando Seiya y Shunrei iban a golpearlas hasta que su cerebro se viera, Junet apareció, seguida de un sudoroso y apestoso Hyoga.

-Si no quieren llegar tarde, más les vale comenzar a caminar. Afrodita ya está poniendo los puestos para la parte en la que bailan tú e Ikki, Seiya.  
-No me pasa que vayan a dejar a Shiryu hacer un solo él solito…  
-¿Un solo él solito, Seiya?- preguntaron las chicas, pues Hyoga ya estaba tirado jadeando y rogando por agua.  
-Me refiero a que yo voy a bailar con el novio de Pandora- se ganó un zape-. Hyoga va a bailar con el novio de Junet- se ganó otro zape-. Y el muy ingrato de Shiryu… ¡Va a bailar solito el desgraciado! Las ventajas de ser una lagartija stripper…  
-Y tener el cabello como el de Rapunzel- añadió Shaina.  
-Les recuerdo que hablan de mi novio…  
-Es verdad y lo sabes- dijo Shaina-. Hasta el niño Cupido lo dice, ¿comprendes?  
-¡Me volviste a decir hermoso!  
-Sí, ajam... lo que tú digas…

Bajaron y llegaron a la cancha, donde Shun estaba tirado boca abajo y más pálido que de costumbre.  
A su lado estaba Afrodita, el coreógrafo, ordenando las posiciones de varias personas.

Junet y Pandora se quedaron de pie, al lado de Mei, Ariza y una amiga de Junet llamada Becca.

-¡Es gay!- dijo Ritsu, una chica castaña, por el tipo de ropa que usaba el coreógrafo y por como bailaba… y como llevaba el cabello recortado…  
-Eso suena un tanto prejuicioso- dijo Pandora-. Afrodita es… bueno… él es…  
-Un adjetivo que podríamos usar en este momento- pensó Junet.  
-¿Shota?- sugirió Mei. A ella no le gustaba el anime ni nada parecido, pero estaba acostumbrada a términos como "yandere", "tsundere", "loli", "shota", "uke" y "seme" debido a Pandora.  
-¡No!- gritó Pandora alterada-. Nonononono…  
-¡Arruinaste mi perfecta imagen de shota!- gritó Junet golpeando a la chica.  
-Ash, perdón, yo solo decía… ¿pero entonces qué es?  
-Ahhhhhmm….

Desde ese día, Mei se ha seguido preguntando que es Afrodita.

XoxxoX

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno, no sé qué opinan ustedes respecto a eso de que un hombre que se vista con colores claros (o pasteles) y ropa apretada y así le digan gay o marica (maricón en mi país).  
A mi me causa gracia (en una mala manera) porque bueno, puros prejuicios y todo eso. Aparte que muchas veces hacen de menos a las personas así (porque con las mujeres muy poco femeninas también es así).**

 **Así que bueno, sí, el cap fue algo corto, pero el otro es largo y lleno de amors! Amors everywhere!  
Así que nos vemos cuando actualice!  
Diganme que les pareció el cap, y si quieren su opinión sobre los prejuicios de este tipo!**

 **Que tengan una buena noche!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	19. XVIII Entra en mi vida

**Hola de nuevo! Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero para compensar les traigo un capítulo largo y boñito, con todos los ships importantes que la historia va a desarrollar.  
Y pues… se podría decir que el nombre del capítulo es en honor a un fic de una muy buena amiga mía, que cabe destacar es una de las personitas aquí presentes en el fic.  
El punto es que les recomiendo muchos sus fics… aunque uno llore o se enoje más de la cuenta con el desgraciado de Ikki, enserio que valen la pena. **

**Ahora voy a responder a los reviews!**

 **Loba-san: jajajajaja, no fue mi culpa! Créeme que fue horrible… horrible… porque Afrodita, por lo menos, es guapo! En cambio ese tipo…. Sin comentarios…**

 **Sakuragaby: …Barney? Okay, eso es nuevo… ahm… que tipo? Yo ya me perdí…  
Este año sí el zape?**

 **Sin más preámbulos ni spam (esto cuenta como spam? Bueno, whatever) el capítulo 18 de UNA VIDA DE INSTITUTO NORMAL.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
LA CANCIÓN UTILIZADA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ES PROPIEDAD (?) DE SIN BANDERA. **

**XoxxoX**

"Entra en mi vida"

El gimnasio era bastante espacioso, pero aún así no cabían cuando todo el cuerpo estudiantil se juntaba.  
Preescolar, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria se juntaban en el mismo lugar.

Esa era una de las cosas que hacían único al Instituto Graude. Era un todo en uno, solo que habían edificios para cada nivel.  
Únicamente secundaria y preparatoria estaban en el mismo edificio.

Lo bueno de la situación es que ahora al lugar solo iban secundaria y preparatoria, por la razón que fuese.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir?- preguntó Saori a Seiya, quien le hizo la misma pregunta al profesor.  
-Parece que la banda del instituto va a dar un concierto… y han invitado al instituto y a la universidad.  
-¿Vienen _Aurum_ y _Rondo_?- preguntó Shaina.  
-Aparentemente- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco con una sonrisa en sus labios-. Ahora caminen, por favor.

El Instituto tenía muy buenas relaciones con la _Escuela para Jóvenes Aurum,_ donde estudiaban Milo y Camus. Una escuela de género único.  
Ambas escuelas, así mismo, se mantenían en constante relación con la _Universidad Estatal "Rondo",_ quienes ofrecían becas y programas independientes a alumnos que salían con muy buenos promedios y excelentes referencias de dichos institutos.  
Allí, como ya se había mencionado anteriormente, era donde estudiaban Kanon, Saga, Aicos, Minos y Radamanthys.

-Que no se sienten juntos… que no se sienten juntos… que no se sienten juntos…- murmuraba Thetis para sí misma, por lo que Junet la miró extrañada.  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
-Kanon y Radamanthys, eso pasa… si se sientan juntos me va a ir mal, muy pero muy mal. Y a la estúpida y retrasada de Pandora también, pero esa es otra cuestión.

Mientras tanto entraban al gimnasio los "extremadamente guapos y ardientes universitarios" quienes iban a sentarse a lugares diferentes.

-Quieto, Kanon. Primero identificamos si el trío de acosadores se van a sentar cerca de tu novia, si no es así te vas.  
-Sí, sí, sí. Pero Saga, quítame esta correa del cuello.  
-Te conozco, semejante promiscuo hormonal- dijo el mayor de los gemelos seriamente-. Cuando suelte la correa te vas corriendo para donde tu novia a hacer sepa yo y mi mente sanita qué cosas… eso o te vas a pelear con el uniceja y consigues que Shaina y Ellen consigan su preciado yaoi.  
-Primero que nada, no soy promiscuo. Solo es tres años menor que yo. Segundo, no voy a hacer cosas raras porque es menor de edad, es un delito y si intento algo Thetis me deja calvo arrancándome cabello por cabello- el mayor asintió, recordando cuando casi hace eso con él… esa zona de su cabello aún debía crecer…-. Tercero… ¡Tú no tienes una mente sana! ¡Tienes un hijo de tres años, te han metido preso por andar desnudo en público…!  
-¡Ahora resulta que ser súper sexy es un delito!- dijo el chico sonriéndole a un par de chicas-. El punto no era que gritaras todas mis intimidades, hermanito, el punto es que tú te me esperas.  
-Antes que nada… yo no hago yaoi con Radamanthys, él no es mi tipo… bueno, creo que ningún hombre es mi tipo… espera… ¿acaso yo mismo soy mi tipo…? Yo me quiero, me amo mucho…  
- _Indirectamentehasdichoquetutipodehombreidealparahaceryaoiestuhermano. Elyaoiincestuosoeshermoso,eslomáshermosoqueexisteenelplaneta…_

El par de gemelos volteó a ver a ambos lados, buscando a la dueña de la voz que había dicho aquellas cosas incomprensibles por su velocidad. Vieron a una chica a la derecha, con gorra y binoculares, quién al verse identificada se fue corriendo.

-¿Me vas a soltar o no?  
-No.

Mientras tanto por el otro lado entraban más universitarios.

-¿Saben? No voy a ir corriendo a matar a Kanon, tuve suficiente de la última vez.  
-¿La última vez que casi se matan aquí o hablas de lo que pasó ayer?- preguntó Aicos.  
-Porque las dos veces te dejaron bastante golpeado…- apoyó Minos.  
-Pero cuando vino aquí fue peor- dijo Aicos pensativo-. Ya sabes, por la paliza que le dio Pandora…y por obligarlo a irse a dormir sin cenar todos los días…  
-¡A callar! ¡Lo de ayer ni siquiera dolió, hablo de lo que pasó en febrero!  
-Seguimos en febrero- respondieron los dos chicos seriamente.  
-¡A callar! ¡Y si me dejan aclarar, hablo de lo que pasó hace un par de semanas!  
-Así sí… pero dices que no te dolió… y ayer estabas llorando por la mami que no tienes y pidiendo que te sacaran el ojo…  
-¡A callar y a caminar!

Por el mismo sitio entraban chicos de la escuela invitada.

-¿Camus de mi vida, Camucito de mi corazón?  
-Oye… te escucha Shaina y me mata por no haberle dicho antes de una supuesta relación…  
-¡No seas tan serio, Camucito! ¡A ver, sonríe y ayúdame a buscar a mi Shaina y usar el repeleperras con el tal Casius del que me contó Seiya por el grupo de whatsapp!  
-Ya te dije que para Seiya con solo que se le acerquen a una chica buscan algo… y ahora te lo contagió a ti- el chico se mantenía serio mientras hablaba-. Además, Milo, Casius es un hombre… no puedes decir que vas a utilizar un repeleperras…  
-Calladito te ves menos feo Camus… te verías todavía menos feo si sonrieras… pero ese no es mi punto… ¡oh, ya la vi! ¡Mira, también está la tipa esa que te gusta!  
-Milo, no grites y no le digas "tipa" a Natsuhara…  
-Tan educado como siempre… diría algo, pero mejor me reservo mis comentarios no aptos para todo público… ¡ahora camina!

Los chicos llegaron donde el grupo se había reunido para escuchar la conversación de Pandora, Shaina y Seiya.

-…y me importa un bledo que vengamos del receso, tengo hambre. Mucha. Podría comerme al maldito Kotobake asado… ahora que lo pienso…  
-Hola, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo para comer? Ya sabes, no podrían decirme nada, soy el mejor secretario del encargado de relaciones intercolegiales…  
- _Solo te mantienes al lado mío diciendo eso una y otra vez, pero el título ni siquiera existe y no haces nada…-_ pensó Camus.  
-¿¡Acaso no piensas decirle algo bonito?!- preguntó Seiya antes que Shaina pudiese contestar-. Algo como princesa, nena, cielo, chichibebé…  
-Ahm… ¿no?  
-¿¡Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Debes darle apodos, a las chicas les fascina eso!  
-Si me dejan opinar- murmuraron Shaina, Thetis y Pandora al mismo tiempo, pero fueron silenciadas por Hyoga.  
-Seiya, tú solo has salido con Saori, deja de hacerte el experto.  
-Salir con Saori es suficiente para conocer todo sobre las mujeres.  
-Claro, Seiya, claaaaaro—murmuraron todos los presentes.  
-El punto aquí es que hay que ponerle apodos bonitos a las novias. Yo le digo princesa a Saori, se merece un buen trato…  
-¡Yo la trataría mejor que tú, Kotobake!- gritó Jabu, apareciendo de la nada como siempre-. ¡Ella no es una princesa, es una DIOSA!  
-Kazumo, mejor te callas y te dejas de loco- dijo Hyoga.  
-¡No descasaré hasta que Saori sea mía!  
-¡Sobre mi cadáver!  
-Bien, bien… ¿Cómo deseas morir, pequeño Kotobake?  
-Ya, enserio Jabu. Vete- repitió Hyoga.  
-Nopo. Japamaspa mepe ipirepe.  
-¡Deja de lanzar maldiciones en un idioma extranjero!  
-Es idioma con la –p-, Sepeipiyapa- dijo Milo riendo-. Te lo enseño cuando este tipo se vaya de aquí.  
-No, no molesto a todos, por lo que puedo estar aquí. Si me das permisito, Junet querida… así, perfecto, gracias. Por cierto, Spika manda saludos…  
-¡Vete!- gritó el grupo de amigos.  
-¿Y Saori?  
-¡Vete!  
-Señor Kazumo, por favor tome asiento en un lugar que no sean las rodillas de la señorita Asami, segundo de preparatoria está allá…- el maestro de matemática señaló a la izquierda.  
-¡¿De dónde salió!?- susurró/gritó Junet a Thetis luego de que el chico se fuera-. ¡Es como un ninja!  
-Ha estado aquí todo el rato- dijo Thetis encogiéndose de hombros-. Espera… ¿hablamos de Jabu o de Ayoros? Si es de Ayoros pues, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma…  
-¡Es un fucking ninja!- dijo Saori.  
-¡Fucking ninja!- repitió Shaina.  
-¿Un ninja violable?- preguntó Pandora.  
-¡Sí!—respondieron las chicas sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta.  
-¿El profesor Ayoros?  
-¡Sí!- gritó Shaina sonriendo-. Por supuesto que… ¿¡Espera, qué?!  
-Ayoros y Shaina, juntos por siempre ~ - canturreó Pandora, ganándose un golpe-. Jajajaja, auch… dolió…  
-¡Te lo mereces por pervertida!  
-¡Uy, sí, la más santa ha hablado!- otros golpes-. Bueno, me callo, ¡pero no me pegues!

Entre risas el concierto comenzó.  
Shaina saltó al reconocer la canción.

-¡Tokyo Ghoul, es Tokyo Ghoul!

Y a ella se le unieron Milo y Erin, quienes gritaron la canción a todo pulmón.  
Shunrei también se hubiese unido, pero bajo sospechosas circunstancias ella y su lagartija stripper se ausentaron. Pandora e Ikki debieron cubrirles los oídos a Junet y Shun, respectivamente, para que no escucharan la exposición de los hechos según el pervertido de Seiya.

Mientras la banda estudiantil toca con todo otras canciones, Kanon se fue a parar detrás de su novia, quien trataba de buscarlo en la multitud, pues ya había localizado a Radamanthys.

-Tal vez lo que buscas está más cerca de lo que crees- susurró el chico, haciendo que la chica se asustara y golpeándolo en el pecho.  
-¿Quién dice que te estaba buscando a ti?- respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras se hacía a un lado para que el chico pudiese estar a su lado.  
-¡Pero mira que tsundere resultaste!- gritó Pandora, quien ahora había quedado a su diagonal, con el afán de molestarla.  
-Mira, semejante…  
-Ahora que lo pienso… si eres un poco tsundere… solo un poquitito…- dijo Kanon pensativo-. Pero Pandora tampoco se queda atrás… ni Shaina… 

Junet rió cuando Thetis comenzó a golpear a Kanon.

Todo el colegio tenía un ambiente fiestero, o eso era lo que pensaba Shun, quien estaba sentado al lado de Junet mientras marcaba el ritmo de alguna canción que no conocía pero que le había gustado.  
A su lado ocurría algo bastante divertido, que decidió grabar con su teléfono celular.

-¿Cómo que le gusta el heavy metal, verdad?- le preguntó Ayoros a Shaina-. Digo, por como mueve el cabello para cantar, sólo la guitarra le falta y bien puede ir a hacer audiciones a alguna banda o algo.  
-Ay, sí, obvio- dijo la peliverde siguiendo el juego del hombre-. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Las chicas comenzaron a reír por la ocurrencia de su amiga, hasta que a Erin se le ocurrió preguntar algo e insistir con eso.

-Junet, baila.  
-No.  
-¡Baila!  
-No.  
-¡Baaaaaaaaiiiiilaaaaaaa!  
-No, Erin, no voy a bailar.  
-¡Bailemos!- gritó de la nada el maestro de matemáticas como un niño pequeño-. ¡A la derecha! ¡A la izquierda!

Saori, Shaina, Erin, Junet y Asami terminaron "bailando" con él y otras compañeras.  
El baile consistía en, simple y sencillamente, moverse a los lados al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen apoyando a un equipo en un partido.  
El problema era que Junet no quería hacer eso, y era movida por la fuerza de Erin y Asami.

Shun grababa esto mientras reía a carcajadas, para luego cerrar la aplicación, cerrar su teléfono y luego guardarlo.

El peliverde bajó la vista al centro del gimnasio y pudo ver como el profesor Mu se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa divertida.  
Luego su vista fue a parar donde estaba el maestro Crystal, quien había llegado con ellos pero por una extraña razón había ido a parar en tercero de secundaria.  
Las maestras, Eris y Natassia estaban bailando juntas, mientras reían por algo, lo más probable por como bailaban las chicas que estaban a su lado.  
Luego vio hacia una esquina y vio al profesor Thanatos, quien estaba bastante serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-Que carácter- dijo riendo.  
-Parece un osito de peluche- dijo Ariza sonriendo.  
-¿Un osito de peluche?- preguntó el chico extrañado.  
-¡Exacto! ¡Un osito de peluche apretable y gruñón!  
-¿Sí sabes que eso no tiene mucho sentido, verdad?  
-¿¡Acaso nunca has visto los Ositos Cariñositos, niño?! ¡Obviamente el gran y poderoso Gruñosito era el más apapachable de todos!

Shun solamente rió y comenzó la plática más madura del universo:  
Que Osito Cariñosito era el más apretable.

Mientras tanto, Pandora reía de la desgracia de Junet, quien no podía salir de la especie de círculo que habían hecho y donde ahora giraban como si estuviesen jugando rondas.  
Volteó a ver a sus amigos, y se encontró con Ikki, quien estaba bastante alejado de todos, sentado y, aparentemente, murmurando la canción que tocaban ahora.  
Volteó hacía el otro lado, donde estaba segundo de preparatoria, y vio a la maestra Emerude bailando con un grupo de chicos, cuando se le ocurrió la mejor idea de toda la vida, eso según ella.

-¡Oye tú, pedazo de animal!  
-¿Ahora qué, Pandora?- respondió el aludido.  
-Ay, que cariño…  
-Habla la que me dice pedazo de animal.  
-¡A nadie más le digo pedazo de animal, debes sentirte especial!-dijo la chica a modo de defensa, por lo que el chico le miró raro-. Okay, de acuerdo… bueno, a lo que venía… ¡Sígueme!  
-¿Eh?  
-Tú solo camina, pequeño torpe- respondió mientras empujaba al chico.  
-No te estoy siguiendo… ¿lo sabes, verdad?  
-A callar.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar donde el grupo se encontraba, la chica tomó impulso y empujó a Ikki, haciéndolo llegar justo al lado de la maestra, quien; por extraño que sonase; no se percató de la aparición del chico.

-¡Baila, pedazo de animal!- gritó Pandora, esperando que la escuchase entre tanta gente.

Se fue caminando mientras cantaba la canción que tocaban en ese momento, ENAMEL.  
Tal parecía que a los de la banda estudiantil les gustaba el anime… aunque también habían tocado varias canciones de artistas globales, las canciones que eran parte de soundtracks de animes bastante conocidos no faltaban.

Mientras cantaba feliz de la vida, se encontró con Hyoga besuqueándose con una chica de primero de secundaria, por lo que lo tomó de su mejor atributo, su cabello de mantequilla, y lo fue arrastrando por todo el lugar.  
-Con tu permiso, tengo asuntos que tratar con este idiota.  
-¡Pandora, duele!  
-¡Pues que te duela! ¡Ya deja tus cosas de playboy!  
-¡ _Dueledueledueleeee!  
_ \- ¡Ya te dije, que te duela!  
-… ella me pidió ayuda con respecto a su amigo que nunca le prestaba atención y que quería que la notara.  
-¿Y tu idea es besar a la tipa?  
-Era para darle celos… mira ahora… 

Ella volteó a ver, encontrándose con la chica hablando y sonriendo con un chico de su misma edad.

-¿O sea que a ti no te gustan las tipas que besas?  
-Naaaaah… o son favores que me piden hacer o porque es divertido…  
-¿A ti te gusta Erin, verdad?  
-Cállate y camina, Pandora.  
-¡O sea que sí te gusta!- gritó la chica mientras corría para alcanzarlo, el margarinoso corría rápido-. ¡A Hyoga le gusta Erin! ¡A Hyoga le gusta Erin! ¡Y a Shun le gusta Junet!  
-Bueno, bueno… ¿yo que tengo que ver aquí?- preguntó el peliverde dejando de lado por un momento su discusión de ositos.  
-¡A Hyoga le gusta Erin y a Shun le gusta Junet!- repitió la chica.  
-¡Y a Pandora le gusta Ikki!- el rubio se ganó un golpe en la cabeza.  
-¡No digas estupideces, Shirohana!  
-¿¡Porqué siempre me golpean en la cabeza?!  
-Quieren ver que tanto tarda tu cerebro en reaccionar a los golpes—dijo Seiya saliendo de la nada-. Yo calculo unos mil golpes más.  
-¡Exacto!- el castaño y a chica chocaron los cinco.

Mientras allí reían por las desgracias del patito feo, Junet era tirada (quien sabe si accidentalmente o con intención) de las gradas por nadie más ni nadie menos que el profesor Ayoros.  
Ella cayó al lado de Shaina, quien con Milo golpeaba a Saori, que estaba en medio de la pareja.  
La rubia saludó y luego volvió a subir donde estaba antes, para cobrar venganza del hombre.

Simulando bailar se acercó al hombre, hizo el famosísimo "Rociador" y… ¡poom! Ayoros cayó en los brazos de su hermano.

-Junet, querida amiga- dijo Erin asustada al ver la sonrisa que su amiga tenía en su rostro-. ¿No crees que te pasaste un poquito?  
-Hmmm… no- dijo la chica poniendo un dedo en su mejilla y pensando-. Al final, Aioria detuvo el golpe…

Fue entonces que hubo un pequeño intermedio… donde el grupo de amigos se reunió y por una extraña razón cambiaron de puestos… y quedaron ordenados, no como el nudo de personas que hicieron en la primera parte del concierto.

Se habían repartido en tres filas.  
En la primera estaban Thetis, seguida de Kanon, luego Ariza, luego Camus, luego Saori y por último Seiya.  
Delante de ellos, en la segunda fila estaban Shun, seguido de Junet y luego cerraba la fila Pandora.  
Y en la tercera estaban Milo, Shaina, Erin y por último Hyoga.  
Ikki se había perdido y no había dado señales de vida.

Entonces la banda comenzó a tocar nuevamente, aparentemente una canción propia.

Shaina y Erin rieron yanderemente, dieron media vuelta y tomaron a sus amigas de las manos.

-¡Ahora sí van a bailar!

Shaina había agarrado las manos de Pandora y Erin las de Junet.  
Ambas chicas movían los lados de un lado al otro, como en un paso de swing… pero sin mover las piernas.

-¿Esto en serio es bailar?- preguntó Junet riendo.  
-Déjalas ser- respondió Pandora también riendo.

Siguieron "bailando" un buen rato, mientras Miho y Ellen las miraban riendo.

-¡Ahora tú también vas a bailar!- dijo Miho tomando a Ellen de una mano.  
-¡No! ¡Suelta! ¡No voy a bailar contigo!  
-Pffft, ¿Quién dijo que iba a ser conmigo?- respondió la pelinegra sonriendo-. Te quiero y lo sabes, Ellen, pero no voy a dejar que me patees. ¡Para eso está Haru!  
-Ohh… ¿¡Espera, que?!  
-Que disfrutes- canturreó la pelinegra.  
-Makoto te está buscando- dijo Haru cuando vio a Miho, quien asintió y se fue-. Entonces, Ellen… ¿bailamos?

Aioria y Marin estaban escuchando a Ayoros, quien estaba sentado en medio de los chicos y decía algo sobre bailar todo el día y sin parar.

Y fue entonces que el concierto cesó de pronto.

Todos se asombraron al ver a un par de chicos subir unos violinesal escenario, mientras otros bajaban la batería y demás instrumentos, dejando únicamente el teclado, una guitarra acústica y varios micrófonos.

Kanon sacó una rosa de plástico que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y se la entregó a su novia.

-Si me permites, voy a cantar- dijo sonriéndole-. Que disfrutes el show.

La chica se quedó con una cara que a leguas se distinguía como "¿Qué demonios?".

Varios de los universitarios se comenzaron a congregar en el escenario del gimnasio, Kanon se acercó a un micrófono, posicionándose en medio de Saga, quien estaba a su derecha, y Aicos a su izquierda.  
Otros chicos se colocaron frente a los micrófonos, Minos se puso detrás del teclado y Radamanthys tomó la guitarra.  
El presidente del consejo estudiantil, Shura, tomó el violín y Tatsumi subió al escenario.

-Con ustedes, y para cerrar, la participación de la universidad Rondo con nuestro presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Minos comenzó a tocar, luego le siguió Radamanthys.  
Cuando Camus reconoció la canción volteó hacia Ariza y le sonrió.

-Ahm… Natsuhara…  
-Que me digas Ariza, no me digas mi apellido—respondió la chica.  
-Sí… Ariza… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?  
-¿Yo?  
-Sí… ¿quién más?

 _Buenas noches, mucho gusto, eras una chica más  
Después de cinco minutos eras alguien especial  
Sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro sucedió.  
En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj. _

En realidad, no era el baile más romántico de la historia. Simple y sencillamente estaban tomados de la mano, era un vaivén de izquierda a derecha.  
El detalle en todo esto era que Camus susurraba aquellas palabras al tiempo de la canción, al mismo tiempo que Saga.

Casi al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba, Seiya invitó a bailar a Saori.  
Justo al terminar la primera estrofa, el violín de Shura se hizo escuchar en todo el lugar.

 _Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón._

La hermosa pareja estaba abrazada, y Seiya susurraba en el oído de Saori las palabras con un sentimiento casi palpable.

Kanon tuvo su momento de estrellato, en su solo miró fijamente a su novia mientras cantaba.

 _Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego…_

Mientras tanto, Ellen y Haru bailaban luego del plan de Makoto y Miho. ¿Y ellos? Pues también estaban bailando juntos.

En el momento en que Kanon comenzó a cantar, Shun le tocó el hombro a Junet, asustando a la pobre chica, quien cantaba tranquilamente la canción.

-¿Bailamos, Junet?

Ella tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía y le sonrió, aceptando así la oferta del peliverde.

Uno de los universitarios comenzó a cantar, pero Shun tenía su propia versión de la canción, las palabras "mejor amigo" girando una y otra vez en su mente.

 _Buenas noches, mucho gusto ya no existe nadie más  
Después de este tiempo juntos no puedo volver atrás.  
Tú me hablaste, me animaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Pero tú no quieres ser la dueña de mi corazón. _

Regresaba el coro, Milo ahora estaba sentado al lado de Shaina, quien también estaba sentada por el cansancio.  
Milo susurraba la canción, así como Shun, arreglada para su gusto e historia. Parecía que querían un soundtrack personal en su vida.

 _Entraste a mi vida, yo te abrí la puerta,  
Y supe que a tu lado no habrían ya noches desiertas.  
Entraste en mi vida, pues yo te lo rogué.  
Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego.  
_

Aioria también aprovechó y bailó con Marin, ambos riendo porque al lado estaba Ayoros molestándolos con bromas.

Pandora observaba todas las parejas que poco a poco se iban formando, pero divisó al patito feo al lado de Erin, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se mecía hacia atrás y adelante al compás de la música.  
La pelimorada suspiró al ver la incompetencia de ambos chicos.  
Cuando hubo un dueto teclado y violín la chica se coló entre Shaina y Erin, sin que esta última se diese cuenta y la empujó, lo que provocó que la chica cayera directo a los brazos de Hyoga.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó el chico-. Sabes, no es lo más importante ahora, bailemos, ahora que estás aquí.

 _Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora.  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar…_

La chica no podía procesar lo que pasaba con la rapidez que era necesaria. Solo se perdió en los labios del chico, que pronunciaban las mismas palabras de la canción.  
Mientras tanto la Cupido fugitiva iba a hacer su desaparición tras empujar a la pobre e indefensa Erin, cuando tropezó con Ikki.

Igual que siempre, la chica tropezó con el pie de alguien, y su suerte quiso que de todas las personas allí presentes el Akasawa mayor detuviera su caída.

-Eso de caerte cada diez minutos es un muy feo hábito.  
-Ja. Ja. Ja.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, cuando las voces de los chicos volvieron a inundar el lugar, y haciendo que Ikki comenzase a cantar.

-¿Quién diría que el gran y poderoso Ikki Akasawa conoce esa canción?—la chica murmuró la siguiente parte de la canción.  
-Tú también la sabes, no puedes decir nada.  
-Ja, tienes razón.  
-Por eso, bailemos.  
-¿Eh?

… _te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

La canción estaba a punto de terminar, y los tres vocalistas principales, los gemelos y Aicos, cantaron el último verso.

 _Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego…_

Lo gracioso según Pandora fue que el chico confundió las palabras del final.

 _Te comencé por extrañar… empezaré a necesitarte luego…_

 **XoxxoX**

 **N/A: Wooooo! 4,138 palabras! Bueno, a eso hay que sumarle las notas de autora… pero sí, he superado todo lo que había escrito para un capítulo de aquí, pues el más largo fue de casi 2 mil palabras xD**

 **Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ningún maestro fue herido durante este "concierto", sería bueno decir lo mismo de la pobre Junet…**

 **El romance fue agregado gracias a la shinigami neuronal rubia, "Erin" (una larga historia que comprenderás más adelante… aunque Erin del anime si es rubia… ñeh, detalles…) y "Saori", quienes me ayudaron a hacer las bases para lo de la canción…**

 **Cabe destacar que algunas partes de la canción están cambiadas porque… porque bueno, según las locas esas quedan mejor y como que más pegada a la historia que como es original.**

 **Espero que el intento de romance les haya gustado!  
Aunque sean las 11:35 aquí, en mi país técnicamente lo publiqué a tiempo, así que… ¡Feliz día del otaku! **

**Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

 **f. Rui-chan.**

 **PD: A los que ya vieron Danshi Koukousei no nichijou, no, no es plagio.  
El fic tiene una temática muy parecida, lo acepto, pero no fue mi intención imitar un anime que hace menos de una semana me enteré que existía.  
Y si no lo han visto… vayan, vayan, vayan!**


	20. XIX El día deportivo

**N/A: Feliz año nuevo!  
Este año prometo ser puntual en cuanto actualizaciones de mi fic! Todos los miércoles, como había prometido!  
Y si no… pues el jueves, esta vez sí cumplo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir esto, espero que sigan leyendo la historia tan normal que tengo planeado seguirles brindando.  
Este es un capítulo especial! Ya que nunca se escribió en cuaderno debido a que era muy largo y sólo me quedaba una página… y ya tenía la idea del siguiente… así que aquí está. **

**Ahora, voy con lo más importante de todo esto:  
"Si alguna de las cosas que ha pasado hasta ahora en el fic te recuerda a cierto grupo de amigas y piensas saber quiénes son, probablemente leas esto sin que nadie sepa que lo haces y ya diferenciaste quien es Ayoros… pues no me arrepiento de nada! EL fic va a continuar con todo y sus escenas, eso le da todavía más historia al fic"**

 **Ahora sus reviews:**

 **Loba-san: jeje, gracias :3 jejejeje, y me volví a tardar, pero hoy sí ya está listo el de este y el otro :3 Feliz año!**

 **Yume: este año tal vez la conseguís!  
Si, esa frase la había escuchado de algún lado y pues… era de allí, solo que no me acordaba xD  
Y pues ya no se te puede parar, así que pos ta güeno(?)  
Yeay! Sangre! (No, la sangre es para mantenerla dentro de los cuerpos, no la desperdicien, niños) **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.  
HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS Y PERSONAS REALES. **

**XoxxoX**

"El día deportivo"

Faltando muy poco para el día deportivo al coreógrafo se le ocurrió hacer cambios en el baile de los chicos, por lo que Haru y Makoto fueron obligados a bailar, por lo que los chicos habían quedado en dormir en la casa de los Akasawa un día antes del evento para pasar ensayando lo necesario.

Esa fue la razón por la cual los chicos llegaron juntos relativamente temprano el día del evento.  
Cuando ya estaban allí todos los chicos, incluido Aioria, Saori, Junet, Erin, Miho, Marin y Pandora comenzaron a mandar a todo el mundo al parqueo techado del lugar, desde donde saldrían marchando hasta llegar a la cancha de basketball, se haría la presentación y luego la presentación de las coreografías.

-¡Ánimo! ¡Ustedes pueden!  
-¿Ahora qué le pasa a tu hermano?- preguntó Thetis, quien iba llegando, a Aioria.  
-Está contento por nosotros, deja al pobre hombre ser- le dijo riendo.  
-Ajam, claro. ¿Y las demás?  
-Aún no vienen- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

En lo que esperaban a que todos sus demás compañeros llegasen, el grupo comenzó a hablar de cosas sin sentido, cambiando de tema como se cambia de zapatos.

Llegaron las que faltaban; Shaina faltando menos de dos minutos para que la marcha comenzase; y comenzaron a caminar para hacer la presentación.  
Justo cuando salían, un profesor detuvo a Pandora y Shunrei, quienes tuvieron que dejar sus bolsas en el parqueo, al lado de la bolsa de Shaina.

-Cuando ustedes vayan a bailar, yo regreso, tomo nuestras bolsas y ya- dijo la peliverde sonriendo-. De todas maneras voy a buscar a Milo y Camus después.

Cada grado tenía un tipo de camiseta diferente, pero todos llevaban unos jeans y los tenis blancos que el instituto pedía para clase de deportes.  
Las camisetas de primero de preparatoria eran todas de un color blanco de fondo.  
La parte del dobladillo de la manga era de un color diferente; el 1A lo tenía de un verde claro, el 1B negro y el 1C era celeste; y en el centro un mensaje con letras del mismo color que el del dobladillo.  
Aunque los chicos tendrían que cambiarse luego de la presentación la camiseta, pues habían mandado a hacer unas especiales para ese momento.

-¿Porqué "over the edge"?  
-¡Porque YOLO!- respondió Saori a su novio-. Bueno, no. Porque ustedes nunca dijeron que frase querían en la camiseta y pues las encargadas terminaron escogiendo esa.  
-¿Y por qué son de las de tirantes que quedan bailando?  
-Porque están de moda y quieren verles los músculos, supongo.  
-Ohhh…

La presentación pasó sin inconvenientes y anunciaron el primer baile, que venía a ser el de primero.

Las chicas corrieron a ponerse en posiciones y así el baile comenzó.

Para el baile se había hecho un mix de tres canciones.  
La primera y la segunda eran canciones del momento que sus compañeras, encargadas también del diseño de camisas y conseguir coreógrafo, habían escogido por ser éxitos musicales del momento.  
Y la tercera y única canción que bailaban completa terminó siendo una k-pop.  
En un principio sería otra canción, pero los chicos dijeron que si no era una de su gusto no bailaban, por lo que negociaron hasta que se encontró la canción adecuada, pues terminó gustando al comité directivo.

Los chicos bailaban completamente solos hasta el final del primer coro.  
Luego de eso ellos seguían bailando en el centro de un semicírculo que hacían los demás alumnos, quienes bailaban una versión menos difícil que la de la coreografía de break dance.

El baile iba saliendo bastante bien a los ojos del coreógrafo, quien estaba sentado en las gradas al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Debo decir que está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba- murmuró Afrodita mientras miraba el baile.  
-No creo que fuera tan difícil trabajar con ellos, ¿sabes?  
-¡Tú no estuviste allí, DeathMask! ¡No sabes que es estar con esos monstruos!  
-Repito, no creo que algo pudiese ser así de malo…  
-Te aseguro que lo fue. De las tres horas que era el ensayo, una hora y media me la pasaba callando a las mismas niñas. Y luego tuve que cambiar toda la coreografía de break dance porque no quedaba bien… y tuve que invertir el orden de la coreografía grupal… fue algo que salió tan repentinamente que no sé si los otros siete chicos puedan hacerlo tan bien como quieren…  
-No me digas que los obligaste a que pasaran trasnochando anoche para aprender bien el baile…  
-Ellos fueron los que quisieron, yo solo llegué las primeras tres horas, no sé si habrán seguido…  
-Pues ya dentro de poco sale… vamos a ver qué tal les quedó…  
-¡Escóndeme!- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amigo.  
-No seas llorón y mira el fruto de tu esfuerzo como bailarín.

El joven abrió los ojos al escuchar la canción que había memorizado junto a los siete chicos por tanto escucharla.

Había hecho una punta de lanza; una formación en forma de pirámide; una fila de cuatro, otra de dos y en el centro otro chico.  
Los siete estaban de espaldas… y el baile empezó.

 _ **Yo quiero ser tu novio  
Estoy tan hambriento de tu amor  
Yo quiero ser tu novio…  
¡Mira! Te tendré finalmente**_

Y para sorpresa del coreógrafo… los siete chicos estaban perfectamente coordinados.  
Cada salto, cada vuelta, cada paso de baile que daban iba en el tiempo perfecto con la música y perfectamente sincronizados.

Las camisetas que llevaban eran de un color negro con letras blancas. Eran de tirantes, dejando ver los bien formados brazos de los chicos y al mismo tiempo permitiéndoles bailar libremente.

Afrodita sonrió al ver a los chicos bailar felizmente, por lo que se relajó y tarareó la canción.

Mientras bailaban, cambiaban de figuras y posiciones constantemente.  
Cada uno tenía su momento para lucirse, y en el momento en que los siete bailaban juntos se notaba cuan felices estaban de que el baile les estaba saliendo bien.  
Incluso cuando se unieron sus compañeros, los que definitivamente robaron el show fueron ellos.

Ya cansados, los alumnos de primer año de preparatoria sonrieron al recibir los aplausos del público… hasta que el monitor anunció algo bastante desagradable.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Pero, a petición de los padres de familia e invitados, el baile volverá a realizarse porque no lo pudieron apreciar de frente, así que a sus puestos!

Todo el mundo soltó o un suspiro, o queja o incluso gritos de reproche, pero volvieron a colocarse en sus puestos para repetir la canción.

Cuando por fin terminaron, todos aplaudieron nuevamente, y los chicos se retiraron para dejar que los demás alumnos presentasen sus bailes.

El grupo de amigos se reunió frente el gimnasio, donde esperaban que Shaina tuviera sus cosas.  
Todos sonrieron y platicaron un rato hasta que Shunrei preguntó.

-Oye, Shaina, ¿Dónde están mis cosas?  
-Oh… eso- dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosa-. Pues… quedaron en el parqueo, junto las cosas de Pandora… no me dejaron ir a traerlas, lo siento.

El par se volteó a ver y en un dialogo silencioso decidieron ir ambas al mismo tiempo por sus cosas.  
Fueron por el pasillo donde estaban las oficinas administrativas hasta llegar a una puerta con verja, la cual separaba el edificio de secundaria y preparatoria con el edificio de primaria.

-¿Qué pasa, porque no abres?- preguntó Pandora a su amiga al ver que solo se quedaba parada sin hacer nada.  
-La puerta está cerrada, vamos a tener que bordear el edificio de primaria y saltarnos la valla que tiene.  
-Vamos a parecer ladronas- dijo la pelimorada riendo-. Pero en fin, allí están mis audífonos y mi botella con agua y mi dinero… así que vámonos.  
-Recuérdame robarte esa maleta, por favor

Las chicas se fueron caminando por la cancha, tratando de mezclarse entre la multitud para que ningún maestro las viera.  
Llegaron a la valla, la cual no medía más de un metro. Primero la saltó Shunrei, luego Pandora y pasaron por el pasillo donde habían varias mesas y un área verde.

-Esta es la zona de cafetería de primaria, ¿verdad?- preguntó Shunrei retóricamente- ¿Alguna vez comiste tu almuerzo aquí?  
-No que yo recuerde, comía en la rampa del parqueo. ¿Y tú?  
-No, comía en la zona verde que está en frente de la otra puerta.

Las chicas cruzaron hacia la derecha, donde vieron un par de bancas y el área verde que Shunrei dijo.  
Y enfrente una puerta que medía casi tres metros, la cual estaba cerrada.

-Vamos a hacer algo- dijo Pandora-. Yo voy a servirte de escalerilla y tú saltas la puerta. Vas a traer nuestras cosas y me las tiras. Después yo salgo de aquí por la valla y tú vas, mueves una de las bancas y saltas la puerta por la que no pudimos entrar en un principio. ¡Problema resuelto!  
-¡Estás loca si crees que voy a hacer eso! ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?!  
-Shunrei, querida Shunrei… bien sabes que yo no tengo dotes atléticos.  
-¿Y yo tengo, Pandora?  
-Anda, solo es saltar- dijo la pelimorada tranquilamente-. Aparte, vas a subir en mí y saltarás. Facilito.  
-No y punto.  
-Si fuera Shiryu bien que lo hicieras- murmuró Pandora cruzándose de brazos.  
-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Shiryu saltaría después e iríamos a traer las cosas juntos!  
-No seas exagerada… solo es irte tú solita y…  
-¿¡Quién anda allí?!- se escuchó el grito, probablemente algún encargado de limpieza del colegio, a lo que las chicas se acercaron a la pared, en un intento de no ser vistas-. ¡Salgan!

Ante el grito y ver la sombra que se acercaba, las chicas salieron corriendo por el pasillo a salir por donde entraron.  
Si las descubrían definitivamente irían reportadas por entrar en zonas no autorizadas.  
Pasaron la valla y fue entonces cuando se permitieron volver a respirar.

-¡¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer con nuestras cosas?!- gritó Shunrei mientras caminaban.  
-Pues nos vamos a buscar a alguna persona del aseo y les pedimos las llaves…  
-De aquí a que encontremos a alguien… y luego que nos den las llaves de la puerta…

Entonces pasaron frente la puerta que habían planeado cruzar en un principio y se encontraron con Shiryu hablando con uno de los empleados, quien abría la puerta.

-¿¡Shiryu?!- preguntaron ambas chicas al verlo.  
-Hola, ya les van a dar sus cosas- respondió con una sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo…?- comenzó la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida por su novio, quien respondió a la pregunta no formulada.  
-Pues vi que se iban y pensé que iban a inventar alguna tontería, por lo que fui a buscar a alguien que pudiese tener la llave- el hombre sonrió y entonces las chicas entraron a traer sus cosas, salieron y agradecieron al hombre, quien volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue.  
-No era una tontería- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, como niñas regañadas-. Pero gracias, Shiryu.

Shunrei y Shiryu fueron a encontrarse con los demás, mientras Pandora fue a comprar.

-Vamos a estar en el lugar de siempre- dijo Shiryu a la chica, quien levantó un pulgar como toda respuesta mientras iba a comprar algo de desayunar.

Compró su comida y fue al lugar donde comían todos los días.  
Los chicos estaban en una de las mesas centrales, y todas las demás estaban ocupadas por parejas bastante melosas.

-Por favor, que pare ya- murmuraba Shaina por el sonido que se escuchaba en todo el lugar-. Mi momento de comer es sagrado…  
-¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí y ya?- preguntó Miho al momento en que Pandora se sentaba en el barandal.  
-¡Porque es nuestro puesto! ¡No nos dejaremos vencer por… oh, ellos se están pasando de la raya… se están pasando de la raya!

En todo el lugar había un total de seis mesas, distribuidas en dos sectores de tres mesas, haciendo una especie de –L- con ellas.  
En las otras cinco bancas parejas demasiado inmersas en su momento de amor no notaban que a sus lados tenían a otras parejas haciendo lo mismo que ellos, mucho menos al grupo de chicos que miraba con cierto trauma las escenas que se les presentaban.  
Y una de aquellas tantas parejas; casi quince, ya que en cada mesa habían dos o tres parejas sin darse cuenta que pasaba a su alrededor; ya estaba poniéndose más seria.  
El chico ya estaba tratando de quitarle la camiseta a la chica, mientras no notaban que seguían en el colegio y una cámara los grababa.

-No sé ustedes, cerdos pervertidos, pero yo me voy- dijo Shaina poniéndose de pie, lo que Pandora, Shunrei y Miho imitaron-. ¿¡Ustedes dos no piensan venir?!

Shiryu y Makoto asintieron rápidamente y se pusieron de pie, acompañando a las chicas.  
Todos los demás estaban tomando unas sodas debajo de un árbol.

-¿Por qué no van allá arriba?- dijeron Pandora y Shaina con el afán de molestar a Seiya, quien estaba tomado de la mano con su novia-. Tal parece que allá arriba es el lugar de las parejas, todo el mundo está disfrutando el ser melosos.  
-¿Qué tan malo fue?- preguntó Shun al ver como reían las chicas al ver a Seiya considerarlo.  
-Para este punto creo que la cosa ya se volvió para mayores de dieciocho años…  
-No pudo ser tan malo, Makoto…  
-Créeme, Shun, si lo fue- dijo el castaño-. Si no me crees siempre puedes ir a ver.

Shun se puso de pie para comprobar lo que le decían, cuando sintió un tirón en la camisa y terminó sentado nuevamente.

-Mejor te quedas sentadito y le crees al tonto este- dijo Ikki seriamente.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a platicar de temas triviales.

-¿Entonces es Kanon uno o Kanon dos?  
-¡Que no soy la copia de nadie!- gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.  
-¿No debería ser Saga uno y Saga dos?- corrigió Shaina a Pandora-. Digo, como Saga es el mayor.  
-¡Que este zopenco no es mi copia!- gritaron ambos nuevamente.  
-Pero…

Cuando Shaina iba a explicar porqué sí eran copias exactas uno del otro, un chico se acercó corriendo.

-¡Necesitamos su ayuda!- y sin preguntar se llevó a Shiryu, tirando del cabello del chico.  
-¡Ayudaaaa!  
-¿Deberíamos ir?- preguntó Milo al ver como entraban al gimnasio.  
-Nah- respondieron todas las chicas menos Shunrei, quien le dio un golpe a Shaina.  
-¡Vamos!- dijo la chica pelinegra.  
-Está muy lejos…- murmuró Seiya mientras se acostaba en el suelo.  
-Ya, caminen.

Todos terminaron caminando hacia el gimnasio, pues la chica comenzó a tirar del castaño como si fuese un trapeador.

-¡Shunrei! ¡Saori, sálvame!  
-Ahm… estás muy lejos…  
-¡Saori!

Dentro del gimnasio habían colocado la net de volleyball, había un grupo de chicos desconocidos para la mayoría y el equipo masculino del instituto con Shiryu practicando desde distintos lados de la red.

-Ohhh… van a jugar…- dijo Thetis sentándose en una de las gradas del centro-. ¡Vamos a ver como pierden los del otro equipo!  
-Parece que le tienes mucha fe al equipo- dijo Kanon riendo-.  
-No, pero hay que darle ánimos a la lagartija stripper de allí- dijo señalando a Shiryu.  
-Enserio que eres un amor de persona- dijo Saga riendo.

Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a repartir lo que Milo y Camus habían comprado.

El ambiente era bastante divertido.  
El partido en el centro, los narradores de este en el escenario, con música electrónica de fondo.  
Las porristas del instituto visitante estaban animando a su equipo, pero el Graude tenía toda preparatoria para apoyarles… pero las personas no ocupaban ni la mitad del espacio.

-¡Ánimo, equipo!- gritaban los chicos, mientras las chicas reían ante la estupidez de los del equipo.  
-¿Qué les cuesta meter a una chica a jugar?- decía Thetis-. ¡Nada! Si siguen con esa actitud vamos a perder…

Y entonces, luego de muchas veces de decirlo para sí misma, los chicos parecieron escuchar a Thetis e hicieron el cambio con una de las chicas del equipo, justo cuando tomaban el primer descanso.

Y entonces comenzó la verdadera diversión para todos.  
Los chicos del otro equipo se terminaron quitando las camisetas.  
Todos. Sin excepción.  
Y luego los chicos del Graude se quitaron las camisetas.

Todos pensaron que era porque estaban sudadas o algo así… pero no.  
Cuando el juego volvió a empezar y los capitanes; el chico que el Graude intercambió por la chica fue el capitán, por lo que la chica fue a representar; se dieron un apretón de manos para representar el juego amistoso… los chicos seguían sin camiseta.

-Ese tipo tiene una cara tan apta para ligar- dijo Pandora riendo-. Parece que le estuviera diciendo "oye, cuando esto termine me das tu número y tal vez salimos algún día"- dijo haciendo imitación de hombre.  
-Y ahora ella tiene cara de "Ja, claro. Luego que barra el piso contigo"- dijo Shaina riendo. Justo cuando terminó de decir eso la chica sonrió socarronamente y se alejó del tipo, quien se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
-¿Podrá ser que…?- Shaina y Pandora voltearon a verse, para luego reír como retrasadas, según Thetis.

El partido continuó y los chicos perdieron la cuenta de cuánto a cuanto iban ganando, pues estaban demasiado enfrascados en molestar a Shunrei debido a su novio, quien parecía no haber olvidado del todo sus antiguas mañas.  
Casi diez minutos después los narradores se fueron, parecía que iba a iniciar otro partido entre alumnos de tercero.

Continuaron viendo un rato más, pero pronto se aburrieron.  
Tal parecía que sin los chistes sin gracia que el par de hombres hacían le daba cierto ambiente al partido, por lo que decidieron salir.

-Shiryu se las arreglará solo, nosotros no tenemos que jugar en nada, ya que no terminamos seleccionados- dijo Seiya-. Aparte ya falta poco para que el partido termine.  
-Miren, los profesores están jugando soccer.

Todos voltearon hacia donde Ellen señalaba y se encontraron con una multitud de chicas viendo a la cancha.  
Y entre ese gentío estaban los maestros jugando.

-Si nos subimos allí probablemente veamos- dijo Miho señalando unas butacas frente a una pared.

Todos fueron allí y comenzaron a observar entretenidos el partido.

Parecía que Ayoros, Crystal y Shaka estaban en un equipo con algunos profesores que no les impartían clases.  
En el otro equipo estaban Tatsumi, Mu, Thanatos y más maestros desconocidos.

-Ahora que recuerdo… - dijo Shunrei-. Yo necesito subir mi nota en matemática… ¡Ánimo, profesor Ayoros! ¡Usted puede! ¡Ánimo!  
Fue entonces que las demás chicas vieron que todas sus amadas compañeras les miraban enojadas.  
Si las miradas matasen, las chicas ya habrían muerto incluso más veces que el buen Krillin.  
-Shunrei… mejor no seas imparcial y apoya a todos los maestros- susurró Erin al ver como un par de tipas comenzaban a acercarse.  
-¡Oh, sí! ¡También necesito puntos en lenguaje!- dijo luego de quedarse callada por un momento-. ¡Maestros! ¡Maestros! ¡Maestros!

Poco a poco el festival fue terminando, por lo que varios alumnos se retiraron antes del último partido.

-¡Ánimo, Miho!- gritó Pandora, quien estaba con Makoto y Haru, quienes ya habían tenido su partido pero habían decidido quedarse a ver a las chicas- ¡Ánimo, Ellen!

Mientras las chicas jugaban y ganaban, Pandora decidió hacer caso a Shaina, quien cuando ya se iba le pidió un favor muy importante.

-Así que… mañana es el día blanco ¿no?- dijo como si nada.  
-¿¡Porqué sacas el tema así de repente?!- gritaron ambos alterados.  
-¿Por qué se ponen tan nerviosos, eh?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.  
-Pues porque sacas el tema así de la nada y…- dijo Haru.  
-Ustedes dos van a hacer algo mañana… buena suerte- dijo poniéndose de pie para animar a sus amigas-. Para Miho chocolates y rosas y algo bonito, ¿entendido, Makoto?  
-¿Ehhhh?  
-Y tú, pequeño y pervertido Haru…compra yaoi… o un peluche…

Cuando el pelinegro iba a responder, el narrador del partido gritó, emocionado.

-¡Y AQUÍ TENEMOS LA VICTORIA DEL PRIMERO DE PREPARATORIA A! ¡UN APLAUSO!

Todos los chicos de primero que habían quedado salieron corriendo a abrazar a las integrantes del equipo, quienes competían con tercero.

Pandora sonrió al ver a Miho, se le acercó por la espalda y la cargó como hacen los chicos en películas estadounidenses cuando el tipo perfecto es que hace el punto final y los lleva a la victoria.

-¿¡Pandora, qué demonios haces?! ¡Bájame!

Y justo cuando dijo eso, ambas chicas terminaron tiradas en el suelo, ya que Miho se hizo hacia atrás, por lo que ella cayó acostada y Pandora sentada a su lado.

-¡Es tu culpa!- dijo la pelimorada riendo-. ¡Se supone que ibas a alzar la copa y a gritar victoriosa!

La pelinegra se incorporó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Esto no es Highschool Musical! ¡Y yo no soy Troy Bolton!  
-No seas aguafiestas…- dijo la otra riendo-. Mira que las arruguitas no son buenas cuando alguien se va a declarar.  
-¿Ahora qué te fumaste, Pandora?  
-¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Por lo menos no ahora!

El par de amigas se pusieron de pie y fueron a encontrarse con los demás, quienes celebraban.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: Yeay! Ya está!**

 **La canción que los chicos bailaron se llama "Boy in Luv" del grupo BTS.**

 **La coreografía es esta: you. be / Wc9lorFMmfs ((solo eliminen los espacios ;D))**

 **El orden de izquiera a derecha es: Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu en la fila del fondo. Seiya y Haru en la segunda y Makoto en el centro en el inicio  
Espero les haya gustado mucho y sí… tal vez no jugaron sin camisa, pero a los tipos les agarró raroso nivel SHiryu en media pelea…  
Quien sabe si esos dos habrán salido al final….. **

**Gracias por leer! Nos veremos la otra semana!**

 **Fn rui-chan!**


	21. XX El cadáver de Junet y Thetis

**N/A: Holi! Hoy les traigo un capítulo un tanto cortito… pero es porque tiene un formato parecido al capítulo de "todo es mejor con –k-".  
Básicamente hoy veremos lo que pasa dentro de los chats que tenemos al tanto…. No se asusten por el título, no hicimos nada malo… **

**Ahora responderé al review:**

 **Loba-san: jajajajaja. En lo personal para nosotras fue como que: esperen, QUE?! Sobre todo porque era un lugar techado._. Yo creo que querían mostrar sus "perfectamente bronceados y torneados torsos". Nótense las comillas xD**

 **Y sin más preámbulos el capítulo 20!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES.**

 **XoxxoX**

"El cadáver de Junet y Thetis"

-Oye, Junet ya va a cumplir años- dijo Shun a Pandora cuando los demás de la clase de ajedrez fueron a sentarse, mientras ellos compraban la comida-.  
-Sí, también la estúpida de Kadou- dijo la chica jugando con las monedas que tenía en la mano-.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-¿Sabes? Cuando llegue a mi casa haré un grupo de whatsapp… y pues… allí veremos…

El chico asintió y platicaron de otras cosas mientras esperaban que les llevaran los almuerzos.

(…)

-Entonces…- dijo la chica-. Vamos a hacer esta cosa.

 **Saori:** _  
Y esta cosa para que?_

 **Shaina:** _ **  
**_ _Si… para que lo hiciste?_

 _Acaso no leen como se llama el grupo?!_

 **Ekin-khan:** _ **  
**_ _"Fiesta de Thetis y Junet!" no nos dice mucho sabes?_

 **Shuncito:** _ **  
**_ _Creo que es bastante obvio…_

 _AL FIN ALGUIEN ME APOYA!_

 **Pollo Akasawa:  
** _Te recuerdo que mi hermano estaba contigo y hablaron de eso._

 _Y TU COMO SABES, STALKER DEL DEMONIO?!_

 **Shuncito:  
** _Yo le comenté :D_

 **Burro:  
** _Bueno… entonces es una fiesta para ellas o….?_

 **Shunrei:  
** _Creo que es bastante obvio…_

 **Saori:  
** _Dejando de lado que sea obvio o no… que vamos a hacer?_

 **Fujoshi:  
** _PASTEL!_

 **Ekin-khan:  
** _… enserio debemos comprar pastel? Digo… a mi no me gusta mucho que digamos… y no lo quiero de chocolate…_

 **Pato Margarinoso:  
** _Yo le apoyo la moción Ellen! PASTEL!_

 _Si, Erin… es necesario… tú eres la anormal que no come pastel xD_

 **Shaina:  
** _Entonces que vamos a hacer? Yo puedo llevar alcohol!_

 **Lagartija stripper:  
** _Crees que te dejen entrar con eso al instituto?_

 **Miho:  
** _LICOOOOOOR!_

 _No ¬¬. Nadie lleva licor._

 **Shaina:  
** _Ya hablando civilizadamente, si eso es posible con nosotros, que vamos a llevar?_

 _Yo había pensado en llevar pastel, soda, botanas, platos, vasos y cubiertos desechables…_

 **Fujoshi:  
** _Pandora tiene razón, es lo normal…_

 **Miho:  
** _Y el licor?! Donde queda mi licor?!_

 **Ekin-khan:  
** _No quiero pastel! Ni licor!_

 **Pollo Akasawa:  
** _Te recuerdo que la fiesta no es tuya, niña anormal que no come pastel…_

 **Shuncito:  
** _Hermano!_

 **Shaina:  
** _Me duele en mi orgullo decir esto, pero Ikki tiene razón. Erin, vamos a llevar pastel… de chocolate… porque simple y sencillamente en las fiestas se come eso… y a ese par les gusta el chocolate._

 **Lagartija stripper:  
** _Y si lo hacemos por votación? Quien quiera pastel diga yo… y votemos por chocolate o caramelo directamente._

 **Burro:  
** _Porque caramelo?_

 **Pato Margarinoso:  
** _Porque es el otro sabor que les gusta… supongo, no sé…_

 _SOLO VOTEMOS Y YA!_

 **Saori:  
** _Ya va, ya va… no te esponjes, Pandorcita._

 _Juro que mañana eres un cadaver, Saori_

 **Miho:  
** _Yo quiero pastel de chocolate. Y licor…_

 **Shunrei:  
** _Yo tambien_

 **Miho:  
** _Makoto dice que tambien quiere pastel de chocolate. Y Haru de caramelo._

 _Baia baia… hablando con el novio?~_

 **Fujoshi:  
** _xD_

 **Miho:  
** _Si, Pandora… cabe destacar que Saori no será el unico cadaver mañana._

… _. Saben? mejor sigamos con la votacion….  
Yo pido pastel de chocolate!_

 **Shaina:  
** _Con mi voto somos cinco por el pastel de chocolate y uno de caramelo._

 **Ekin-khan:  
** _Yo no quiero pastel!_

 **Saori:  
** _Denme chocolate!_

 **Shuncito:  
** _A mi no tienen que preguntarme dos veces… chocolate!_

 _Siete por el chocolate… uno por caramelo e ignoremos a Erin._

 **Ekin-khan:  
** _EY!_

 **Marin:  
** _Ya que no me esperaron para dialogar esto… pues solo queda decir que yo quiero chocolate._

 **Fujoshi:  
** _Perdón!  
Pero bueno… yo tambien quiero chocolate! :3_

 _Marin, sabes que querra Aioria?_

 **Marin:  
** _Yo te digo si lo veo más tarde… aunque supongo que querrá caramelo…_

 _Alguien me explica porque Haru, Makoto y Aioria no tienen whatsapp?  
La vida sería menos complicada si tuvieran._._

 **Burro:  
** _Es uno de los misterios de la humanidad! Es como el de que vino primero! La gallina o el huevo?_

 **Lagartija stripper:  
** _Si, ajam Seiya.  
Yo quiero caramelo, por cierto. _

**Burro:  
** _Esta es maldad hacia mi persona!  
Y quiero chocolate!_

 **Pollo Akasawa:  
** _No es maldad, es como mereces ser tratado.  
Y quiero pastel de chocolate. _

_De los 13 que hay aquí 10 queremos chocolate, uno caramelo y la loca de Erin… pues es la loca de Erin…_

 **Ekin-khan:  
** _Repito el ey!_

 _Hyoga… faltas tu pedazo de margarina…  
Y si sumamos el voto de Makoto y Haru somos once por el chocolate y dos por el caramelo…_

 **Pato Margarinoso:  
** _Voto por el caramelo… aunque no hace mucha diferencia a final de cuentas….  
Al final vote por el que vote Aioria gana el chocolate…_

 _11 a 3… gana el chocolate aplastando al caramelo!_

 **Miho:  
** _Ahora tenemos que dividir que llevará cada una…_

(…)

Pasaron toda la tarde acordando quien llevaría cada cosa.  
Shaina llevaría el pastel, Pandora la soda, Shunrei los platos y los Akasawa los vasos.  
Todos llevarían dinero para pagar el pastel, y los que no llevarían nada se encargarían de comprar botanas en el cafetín del colegio.

Ahora estaban en el receso, todos platicaban tranquilamente cuando Pandora recordó la amenaza que había hecho a Saori el día anterior.

-Oye, Saori- dijo abrazando a la chica por los hombros-. ¿Y el cadáver?  
-¡¿Ehhhhh?!- preguntó Junet asustada.  
-Veras, ayer estábamos planeando tu…- comenzó Erin, cuando Shaina le tapó la boca con una mano.  
-Es un cadáver que vamos a conseguir, ¿no, chicos?

Todos asintieron y rieron ante la mirada confundida de Junet.  
Thetis… bueno, Thetis estaba molesta porque no la habían invitado a la fiesta de muertes.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: espero les haya gustado!  
Por favor dejen sus comentarios! Animan mucho!1**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	22. XXI ¡Erin mete la pata!

**N/A: Hola! Bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de Una vida de instituto normal!**

 **Gracias por leer! Ahora responderé a sus reviews!**

 **Loba-san: pues ni son mis compañeros… eran tipos que habían llegado a competir xD Fue raro, seriusly….  
Jajajajaja, siempre es bueno celebrar, por lo menos con algo así, el cumpleaños xD  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **Sakuragaby: pues… es corto porque aquí pasa lo que sigue!  
Pues obviamente sí! Ni siquiera para planificar cosas así somos maduras!  
Jajajaja, gracias, gracias (?) y no… tu amiga no es normal, regañala! xD **

**Shun and June: gracias por agregarlo a tus favoritos!**

 **Sin más preámbulos el capítulo 21!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES.**

 **XoxxoX**

"¡Erin mete la pata!"

La clase de inglés no era el momento preciso para terminar el trabajo de Educación para la vida espiritual, y eso Mu lo tenía bastante claro.  
Pero estaban cerca de una presentación de proyectos, y Shaka le había pedido que utilizaran unos minutos de la clase para trabajar en las pancartas.

Y era por eso que todos los alumnos platicaban animadamente.  
Algunos grupos solo se dedicaban a platicar. Otros, en cambio, trabajaban y platicaban al mismo tiempo.

Y ese era el caso del grupo de amigas, quienes daban los detalles finales a su proyecto y platicaban con el profesor de inglés, quien trataba de silenciar a sus estudiantes. Obviamente el adulto no consiguió su cometido en ningún momento.

-Oigan, por cierto- dijo Erin de la nada, cambiando de tema radicalmente-. ¿Dónde piensan comer el pas...? ¡Shaina!  
-¿Eh?- dijo la peliverde, quien le había dado un fuerte pisotón para evitar que hablara de más, como lo hizo con Thetis para pedir que no comieran pastel el día de la fiesta-. ¡Ohhh, perdona! ¡No me fije donde puse el pie!  
-Estamos sentadas…- murmuró molesta.  
-Sí, bueno…- la peliverde pensaba en que excusa poner-. ¡Quería mover mi piececito! Ya sabes, así no se me acalambra…  
-¿Qué ibas a preguntar, Erin?- intervino Junet.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!- dijo la otra rubia-. Yo quería saber dónde íbamos a poner el… ¡Cadáver!- soltó un pequeño grito al sentir como Shaina pellizcaba su brazo.  
-¿Cadáver?

Shaina le miró, con una mirada seria y explícita en cuanto mensaje.  
 _No metas más la pata._

-¡Sí! Es que Shaina va a traer un brazo- sopesó un momento lo que iba a decir, pero al final continuó sin mayores preocupaciones-. Y todas van a comer… sí…

Ante la mirada molesta de Shunrei continuó, esperando arreglar las cosas.

-También quería saber qué tipo de sangre vamos a tomar, porque no me gusta de cualquier tipo.  
-Por enésima vez, Erin, vamos a tomar de la que no te gusta- respondió Pandora-. Así vayas a dejar tu vaso lleno o no.  
-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ¿¡Yo debo traer los cuchillos y los platos, no?!  
-No, tonta- dijo Pandora seriamente-. Los platos los trae Shunrei, los vasos el Akasawa…  
-Oigan- dijo Shunrei intentando detener al par, quienes revelaban todo lentamente.  
-¿Ya terminaron?- el maestro llegó al ver la plática que tenían.

Las chicas asintieron, a lo que el maestro les pidió de favor que recogiesen la basura de su lugar de trabajo.  
Fue entonces que Shunrei aprovechó a regañar al par de chicas.

-¿No creen que deberían dejar de platicar de eso en su presencia?  
-… creo que- comenzó Pandora.  
-¡Nah!- dijo Erin recogiendo papeles-. ¡No tiene ni la mínima idea de lo que hablamos! ¡Y así aprovecho para hacer que le entre miedo y no se me acerque!

Shunrei solo le miró incrédula y negó, pero no volvió a comentar nada.

(…)

Habían preparado el regalo para Junet con todas las fotos que Shunrei había sacado, la gran mayoría de estas sin que nadie se percatase.

-¿No creen que sería mejor dárselo cuando ya esté completo?- preguntó Shun viendo el libro que Shaina tenía en sus manos.  
-Tiene razón- dijo Shunrei-. Así puedo tener una razón para seguir tomando las fotos.

Los chicos sonrieron y Shaina guardó el álbum en su mochila.  
En ese momento escuchó que su celular sonó, anunciando que debía irse.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Traeré el pastel!

Shunrei, Shiryu y los Akasawa se quedaron platicando de cosas sin sentido, mientras los hermanos esperaban a que las calles se vaciasen un poco y la pareja a que el ensayo de la banda comenzase.

(…)

-¡Con permiso, profesor!- dijo Shaina entrando al salón luego que Ayoros diera permiso.

La chica llevaba en su mano una caja de pastel, con un papel blanco pegado en una de las caras que decía:

 _ **¡NO COMER! ¡ESTO NO ES TUYO! ¡ESTA APARTADO!**_

Shaina le dejó la caja a Pandora, quien le miró confundida.

-¡No quería que ni Milo ni nadie se lo tragara!- dijo seriamente, a lo que la pelimorada rió.  
-¿Me van a dar un trozo del pastel, verdad?- preguntó Ayoros riendo, sin esperar que la respuesta fuese negativa-. ¡Pero soy su maestro favorito!

El grupo de amigas volvió a reír ante las afirmaciones del hombre.

(…)

Y luego de casi freír el cerebro en las clases, el recreo llegó.  
Y con él, la fiesta sorpresa que habían planificado con tanto esmero.

Miho y Marin llevaban las sodas, Shaina el pastel y Shun los desechables.  
Ikki y Pandora habían ido al cafetín a comprar cuantas botanas pudieran.  
Picantes, con sabor a queso, salados, dulces, con mantequilla… llevaban de todo un poco, para que todos menos la rara comieran.

La encargada del cafetín les dio unas bolsas plásticas para que no llevasen todo eso en las manos, pues eran varias bolsas que definitivamente se les caerían de las manos.

Una vez todo pagado y empacado fueron a dónde todos estaban reunidos, y comenzaron a celebrar el cumpleaños de las chicas.

-Oye, retrasada, eres un año más vieja.  
-Cállate, Pandora.  
-Es un placer recordarte tu desgracia, Kadou. Lastimosamente tú ya sabías… ¡pero para ti sí que fue sorpresa! ¿No, Junet?  
-Pueeeees….  
-¿¡Como que pueeeeeees?!- preguntó Shaina.  
-Pues sí… yo ya sabía.  
-¿¡Pero cómo?!- preguntó Pandora sacudiendo a la rubia desde los hombros-. ¡Todo estaba fríamente calculado!  
-Pues… no, no lo estaba- respondió Junet deteniendo a su amiga.  
-¿¡Pero qué, porqué?!  
-En un principio sí me asusté con lo del cadáver... pero después con lo de la sangre, cuchillo, platos, mantas…- suspiró-. Fue bastante obvio.  
-¡¿Qué les dije?!- gritó Shunrei, quien estaba detrás de Erin-. No quiero decir se los dije, pero… ¡Se los dije! ¡Ja!

Todos rieron ante la expresión de Shunrei, quien reía como una psicópata.

-Oigan, cálmense- dijo Hyoga luego de un rato- mejor partamos el pastel y olvidemos como Erin metió la pata.

En realidad nadie se negó… tal vez solo Erin, quien miraba el pastel con desagrado.  
En fin, no era como si les importara mucho, iban a comer pastel le gustase a la chica o no.  
E iban a embadurnarse de betún… de eso no cabía duda…

XoxxoX

 **N/A: Aquí está!  
Espero les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios, pues animan mucho!**

 **Hasta la próxima semana!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	23. XXXII ¡Aléjate de las raras!

**N/A: Holaaaaaaa! Sigo viva! Ni la loca de Erin ni nadie me ha matado!  
Probablemente termine la primera semana del nuevo curso… lo malo es que viviré con la eterna paranoia de cuando esa loca va a atacar…  
Pero en fin! Aunque sea un curso nuevo aún faltan muchas… muchísimas historias de primero de secundaria (porque sí… aunque aquí está ambientado a primero de preparatoria pues en realidad es el de secundaria… jeje) por lo que queda bastante para escribir y leer!  
LASTIMOSAMENTE, como ya he comentado, acabo de regresar al colegio. La cuestión que a mis amados maestros no se les ocurre nada mejor que meternos tareas por todos lados, y eso que apenas vamos por el tercer día…  
Si las tareas siguen siendo tantas y así de largas, lamento decir que tendré que actualizar cada dos semanas, probablemente fin de semana. Aunque hay una pequeñísima posibilidad que las tareas bajen… cosa que dudo mucho, pues entre más avanzas en el año más tarea te dejan ._.**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Sakuragaby: jejejejejeje, la intención es lo que cuenta!  
Y pos la loca no nos ha matado… aún…  
...T-T….  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **Loba-san: jejejejejejeje. Es que ella es medio pasmada xD  
Gracias por comentar! **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES. **

XoxxoX

"¡Aléjate de las raras!"

-¡Shiryu, amigo mío del alma!  
-No, Seiya.  
-¡Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiryu! ¡No seas así!  
-¡Que no te digo!  
-Mira que malo eres, y yo tanto que te quiero- dijo el castaño con un puchero-. Pero ya verás… ya verás… ¡Saori, Shiryu no me da de su chocolate!

El chico se fue caminando hasta donde estaba su novia, que estaba hablando con Erin un tanto alejada del par.

-Tú tienes el tuyo, Seiya- respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos.  
-¡Pero quiero mi chocolate!- dijo el chico abrazándola.  
-En serio que eres inmaduro- dijo negando con una sonrisa y soltándose del abrazo-. Ya comete el tuyo al regresar a la clase y deja al pobre e indefenso Shiryu en paz.  
-… Nope…- dijo sonriendo y volteando a ver a su mejor amigo-. ¡Shiryu, dame chocolates!

Y como todos eran tan amigos que se querían tanto no sólo ese par estaba peleándose por cosas ridículas.

-¡Te digo que no! ¡Ir a comer es mejor que ir al cine!  
-¡Que eres necia! ¡Que es mejor porque miras películas y dentro del cine comes palomitas y soda o lo que se te dé en gana!  
-¡Pero no puedes comer tacos! ¡En cambio si vas primero a comer y luego vas a un arcade o algo por el estilo puedes comer tacos!  
-¡¿Cuál es tu obsesión con los tacos?!  
-¡Que a mí me gustan los tacos! ¡Y si alguien sale conmigo debería llevarme a comer tacos!  
-¿¡Se puede saber porque demonios pelean?!- preguntaron Shun y Junet al mismo tiempo.  
-Todo empezó con que Pandora dijo que yo no sería un caballero el día que vayamos a una cita… - comenzó Ikki a explicar.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Junet sorprendida-. ¡¿Van a salir?!  
-No… el muy idiota quiere decir que cuando salga con _cualquier_ chica- aclaró Pandora-. Y él salió con que es un caballero, que invita y bla bla bla… y pues el tema se ha ido por las ramas un poco y ahora peleamos por el lugar al que sería mejor ir… y el muy tonto dice que al cine.  
-¡El cine es mejor!  
-¡Que no!

Y mientras ellos dos peleaban la maestra pidió que hicieran grupos para trabajar en elasticidad… fue entonces que los buitres atacaron.

-Entonces estábamos en el…- Shun y Junet platicaban sobre cosas triviales, sin mayor importancia. El chico fue interrumpido por Kate, quien le tomó del brazo y tiró de él, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

A Seiya, quien seguía insistiendo a Shiryu para que le diese chocolate, Hinami le tomó por el pie y le tiró al suelo.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa?!- preguntó él siendo arrastrado como un trapeador.  
-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? ¡Te llevo a la fuerza para que seas parte de nuestro equipo!

Shiryu comenzó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar la respuesta que dio la chica.

-¡Tú no te rías, estúpido!- dijo el castaño tirando del cabello del pelinegro-. ¡Si nosotros ardemos, ustedes arderán con nosotros!  
-¡Esto no es Divirgente!- gritó el otro soltándose del agarre de su amigo, quien lo tomó del tobillo.  
-Son los Juegos del Hambre, reverendo idiota.  
-No me importa. Hinami, ¿serías tan amable de soltarnos?  
-No. Te venderé al equipo de Tomoyo y nosotros nos quedamos con Seiya. Fin.

Hyoga estaba riendo como desquiciado al ver a una chica arrastrar a sus dos amigos; bueno, técnicamente a Hinami arrastrar a Seiya y Seiya arrastrar a Shiryu para no quedarse solo, pero eso igual daba risa; y ver como Pandora e Ikki podían seguir peleando aunque Ikki estuviese siendo arrastrado por un grupo de chicas.

-¡Que al cine!  
-¡Tacos!  
-¡Que al cine!

Negó divertido y se fue con el equipo de Shun, para no abandonar a su _"pobre e inocente amigo"._

-Ya que sus novios han sido secuestrados y están haciendo yaoi del hard –dijo Shaina abrazando a Shunrei-. ¡Vamos a trabajar!  
-¿Por trabajar te refieres a ser inmadura, hablar de Inuyasha o Tokyo Ghoul, pelear por personajes ficticios y ser muy nosotras?- preguntó Saori riendo.  
-Pffft, para nada. ¿Quién te ha metido esas ideas a la cabeza?

Y mientras trabajaban en lo que la maestra había dicho Shaina golpeaba a Saori o a Pandora por la emoción que le generaba contar sus historias yaoi, Erin _"abrazaba"_ a Junet mientras ambas se molestaban mutuamente, Junet decía no ser adorable, Shunrei y Shaina se pegaban mutuamente, Thetis intentaba matar a Pandora con un balón de basketball… en fin, eran cosas de las más normales.

Y una vez que terminaron de hacer los ejercicios las chicas se sentaron a ver y comenzaron a platicar sobre trivialidades.  
Junet se puso de pie para ir a comprar una botella con agua al cafetín.  
Entonces sintió que alguien le cubría los ojos con las manos.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó nadie más ni nadie menos que Shun, que había conseguido escapar de sus raptoras y llegar hasta donde la chica estaba como un ninja acosador.  
-Ahm… no lo sé- dijo la rubia queriendo seguir el juego-. ¿Asami o una de las chicas?  
-Has vuelto a herir mi masculino ego…- dijo quitando sus manos de la cara de la chica y haciendo que riera un poco.  
-¿Qué ego?- preguntó la rubia tomando agua de la botella.  
-¿Qué masculinidad?- preguntó Hyoga pasando de largo mientras botaba un balón.  
-¡Ey!  
-Oye… Shun… no deberías estar con ellas.

La que había hablado era una chica de cabello rosa y ojos negros, quien se juntaba con Kate.  
Era de las pocas chicas del salón que podían llegar a ser detestables, tales como Alaska y otras cuantas. Su forma de ser y de tratar a las personas no era la mejor, y todo el mundo sabía eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Marnie?- preguntó Shun confundido.  
-¡Aléjate de las raras! – y tiró del brazo de Shun, dejando a Junet con una mirada confundida.

~En el recreo~

-¿Raras?- preguntó Erin indignada-. Raras…  
-Sí, raras- reafirmó Junet, quien había sacado el tema con todos presentes-. Aunque yo seguiré diciendo que soy normal, las raras son ellas.  
-Yo lo tomo como cumplido- Shaina se encogió de hombros y metió algunos Cheetos en su boca.  
-¡Y con honor!- Pandora permanecía sentada en el barandal de siempre.  
-Ñeh… que piensen lo que quieran…- respondió Shunrei.  
-Yo lo acepto, soy subnormal. Saori la subnormal, me dicen.  
-Yo creo que ustedes son normales- opinó Seiya para luego morder una manzana-. _A ju manewa, pewo jon nojmales.  
_ -¿Nojmales? Sí, muchas gracias, Seiya, es lo más lindo que me han dicho en mi vida- dijo Erin sarcásticamente.

Todos comenzaron a reír. Poco importaba lo que dijeran, ellos eran normales a su manera.  
Todos ellos eran normales porque el mundo es anormal.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: Holi!  
No recuerdo bien cuando fue que digimos esa frase… pero fue junto con Sakuragaby y pues… creo que desde entonces es una especie de lema o algo xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Comenten que les ha parecido, por favor!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	24. La mariposa, mitad oruga, mitad pókemon

**N/A: PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Ya sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que el colegio me está consumiendo viva!  
Básicamente he tenido mucha tarea… y pues no soy muy rápida que digamos como para hacerlas… así que no me ha quedado mucho tiempo que digamos para escribir. **

**Y pues… creo que estaré actualizando poco a poco, y probablemente ya no pueda hacer eso de los horarios y de los días seguros de cuando actualizo… pero ya se verá.**

 **Y bueno…. Responderé a los reviews!**

 **Sakuragaby: jajajaja, yeap, y el día de lo de "el mundo hizo** _ **fiuuu**_ **y vos como que** _ **ihhhhhhh!**_ **  
Yo te lo repito… Yo que iba ha saber!  
Jajajaja, gracias por comentar, nos vemos. **

**Loba-san: jajajajajaja, viva ser rara!**

 **Vamos con el capítulo!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES. **

XoxxoX

"La mariposa-mitad-oruga-mitad-pókemon"

-Buenos días- Pandora entró al salón de clases y tiró la mochila al suelo estrepitosamente.  
-Bueeeeenas~  
-Hola, Miho. ¿Bajamos ya?- la pelinegra asintió sonriendo.  
-Obviamente, querida Pandora. ¡No quiero podrirme aquí!  
-No exageres… bajemos y ya…

Las chicas se fueron caminando mientras platicaban. Hablaban de Inuyasha, ya que aparentemente Miho había comenzado a verlo.

-¡Ey, recuerda que tenemos que ir a regar las plantas!  
-Ah, sí… las plantas… Están muy lejos, ¿sabes?  
-Vamos de una buena vez, Pandora.  
-Maldito proyecto de ciencias naturales… ya que, vamos.

El proyecto trataba de crear áreas verdes en todo el instituto.  
Se había designado zonas grandes por cada grupo, y a Primero de preparatoria le correspondía la zona trasera, bastante cercana al lugar donde se reunían en la mañana.  
Una vez que estaban regando las plantas, a Pandora no se le ocurrió mejor idea de molestar a Miho con el tema de Makoto.

-¿Yyyyyyyy…?  
-¿Y, qué?  
-¿Qué ha pasado entre Makoto y tú?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-¡Tú no me engañas! ¡Yo sé que algo pasa allí! ¡Y mira que te sonrojaste!  
-¿¡Qué?!  
-¡El amors está en el aireeeeeee!

La chica se terminó ganando un buen golpe en el brazo, cortesía de una para nada sonrojada pelinegra.

-Okay… okay… Una ya no puede decir la verdad del… ¡ya, me callo, me callo! ¡No me mates, por favor!  
-Entonces deja de decir cosas sin sentido- la pelinegra comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por su amiga, quien seguía sobándose el brazo-. Y no ha pasado nada, solo se me declaró y estamos saliendo… y tachán.  
-¡Entonces sí hay amors en el aire! ¡Yeaaaay!

El par comenzó a reír y luego siguieron bromeando de cosas sin sentido. Y fue entonces que pasó uno de los profesores de tercero de preparatoria.

-Buenos días-. Ambas dejaron de reír y saludaron seriamente.

El maestro se les quedó viendo seria y fijamente.  
Pasaban los segundos y el hombre seguía viéndoles sin expresión alguna en el rostro, parecía observar hasta el fondo más oscuro de sus almas, buscando cada uno de sus más recónditos secretos.  
Luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, cuando dijo con una voz de ultratumba, pronunciando la palabra lentamente y una sonrisa un poco sádica:

-Paz- e hizo el signo con los dedos, para luego seguir su camino.

Las chicas voltearon a verse en plan _"¿¡Qué demonios?!".  
_ Y luego comenzaron las risas histéricas por parte de ambas.

-¿¡Porqué paz? Ni siquiera fue un hola, un buenos días… ¡Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, pero al hombre se le ocurre decir paz y traumarnos de por vida!

Siguieron riendo hasta llegar al puesto de siempre de nuevo, donde había una cosa viscosa, anaranjada y amorfa.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Pandora señalándolo.  
-Creo que es una mariposa… mira, tiene el cuerpo raroso de oruga y tiene un par de alas.  
-Pero es que está peluda… y sólo tiene alas en la parte de arriba…

Un grupo de chicas de, probablemente, segundo o tercer año de preparatoria, que al ver la "mariposa" gritaron.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda es eso?!- chilló una.  
-¡Es la cosa más horrible que he visto en mi vida!  
-¡Iught!  
-No exageren, solo es una mariposa que acaba de salir del capullo- una de las cuatro chicas se puso de rodillas para verla mejor, pues la cosa esa estaba en el suelo-. Probablemente está muerta…

Y como si le estuviesen retando, la cosa viscosa comenzó a moverse, provocando que las chicas mayores gritasen y tres salieran corriendo, y la otra gateando para alcanzar a sus amigas.

-Eso no parece una oruga…  
-¡Es un pókemon!- gritó Miho.  
-¡Una mariposa, mitad oruga, mitad pókemon! Pero hay que moverlo… está justo donde se sienta Ellen- Pandora dejó de señalar al animal cuando se movió otra vez.  
-Pues, técnicamente hablando, no está donde se sienta Ellen… está un poco más a la derecha- esta vez se movio a la izquierda, demostrando que podía quitarle el puesto a la buena Ellen si así quería-. Tienes razón, hay que moverlo… pásame la escoba que está por allá.  
-¿Dónde allá?-. Miho suspiró y caminó hacia las áreas verdes, donde había objetos de limpieza-. ¿Vas a exterminarla?

Miho negó, tomó la escoba que había traído y con el mango de ésta le dio un empujoncito a la mariposa-oruga-pókemon.

Luego de eso las chicas se pusieron a platicar, volviendo de vez en cuando la vista por si aquel animal viscoso regresaba.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Junet y Thetis, quienes se unieron a la plática en relación al "Profesor Paz" y el "Nuevo pókemon".  
Luego aparecieron Shun, Haru y Makoto, quienes platicaban sobre un partido de soccer que se había realizado el día anterior.

Y mientras los chicos hablaban de cómo no era penalti y que equipo era mejor, las chicas seguían cuestionando su suerte respecto a cosas normales.  
Y en medio de aquel ambiente filosófico; con gritos incluidos de Thetis y Pandora mientras peleaban por un pedazo de papel sin utilidad alguna; apareció Ellen.  
Pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de Miho, con quien comenzó a platicar animadamente.

-Ahora la gente ni saluda-. Thetis hacía lo posible para que su castaña amiga escuchara el sarcasmo, algo en lo cual falló-. ¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Ellen?  
-¡Hola, Ellen!- gritó Junet, esperando que a ella sí la escuchara-. ¡¿Ellen?!  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí, hola- y luego de su respuesta despreocupada sigui+o hablando con Miho.  
-¡Hola, Ellen!- repitieron el par de rubias, una más molesta que la otra.  
-¡Pero si ya les dije hola!  
-¡Pero no como Dios manda!- argumentó Thetis.  
-¿Y qué quieres? No voy a decirles hola uno por uno… Sería un poco ridículo decirles "hola Junet, hola Thetis, hola Pandora, hola Miho, hola Shun, hola Makoto, hola Haru"…  
-¿Sí sabes que al final de cuentas lo terminaste diciendo, verdad?- preguntó Haru, tratando de retener la risa.

Pero ya no pudo al momento en que Ellen puso una cara pensativa y luego relajó los hombros, derrotada.  
Todos comenzaron a reir, incluso la misma Ellen, quien recibió un abrazo de Haru al final de cuentas.

(…)

-¿Te abrazó?  
-Ajam…  
-¿Y…?  
-No, Miho, no me ha dicho nada. Y no me va a decir nada, ¡solo fue un abrazo.  
-Oh, pequeña cola de Shipo*… eres tan ingenua y adorable- Ellen no sabía que era peor, no entender el nuevo apodo que su amiga le había otorgado o que la pelinegra estuviese riendo como loca.

Bueno, que sus amigas riesen como locas no era nada nuevo… eso sí, dependiendo del grado de locura, no era presagio de nada bueno.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO! DIOS, AL FIN ACTUALIZO! Se siente bien no tener que preocuparme por nada más que estudiar para los exámenes de la semana… pero es que al fin pude sentarme a escribir de lleno… se siente tan bien volver a teclear estas bellas teclas (oh, si, la redundancia!)**

 **Bueno… creo que tendremos que ver cuando podré volver a actualizar… espero que no vuelva a pasar un mes.  
El punto es que escribiré de a poquitos, así que espero actualizar un poco más rápido. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, así sabré que tal va la historia y si les están gustando las historias! Hasta la próxima!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


End file.
